That Summer
by Shycadet
Summary: Ino and I grew up together. My earliest memory was of her sniffling from being picked on in elementary school. Ever since it's been simple, just me and her. Best Friends. A little bow wrapping the whole story up to make it look pretty. But that summer... man. There was nothing pretty about the shit that went down behind closed doors.
1. Prolog

**A/N -** A short story I thought of. It won't be very long. Hopefully wrap it up with that many chapters. But, I feel like I can cause enough destruction with the timeline. So, here ya go.

Let's get started. A nice time waster.

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

 _Song used for this chapter -_ Wale - Day By The Pool (Summer on Sunset)

Let me lay down the scenery.

Me and Ino grew up together. My memory was blurry for how long she had actually been around, but what I remembered clearly was us in elementary school. She was being teased, again, by the kids in our class. Back then I was a little shit, I didn't care much about anything around me. Life was a joke.

Pretty dark for a kid to think that already after barely breaking out of kindergarten.

But for whatever reason, I got annoyed with the kids always coming at her. Maybe because I was teased too, something about my forehead until I shut the shit down with a punch in the nose. Kid was out the next day, and I had gotten detention.

So I found myself wandering over to Ino that day.

The kids had just dispersed, and my asshole self back then gave her this frown as I watched her sniffle and wipe her eyes.

I remembered looking down at her and saying, "They pick on you because you're pretty."

And shit, maybe it was ever since that first blush she gave me that I found myself stuck. Her watery little smile as she brushed her eyes again didn't help. "You really think so?"

After that?

I forced out a smile and nodded, and I also found myself promising, "But don't worry. They won't make fun of you again."

She didn't completely understand back then, and I didn't bother to explain. I hadn't planned on handling it myself, only to give her a boost of self esteem to hopefully carry herself out of the stupid shit. But no.

Instead I found myself in detention the very next day for stomping one of the kids at recess. They told my parents he was 'defenseless' and 'already had a bloody nose when he hit the ground'. When my mom asked me later about it, I told her in my defense I had asked them to stop picking on Ino nicely and that one guy in the group thought he was tough enough to tell me no.

Mother of year award went to her. She laughed and told me even if that were true, I had to find a better way to stop bullying.

She was right of course, but it wasn't like I was some sort of vigilante.

I stopped my bullying by punching the guy in the nose.

And stopped Ino's bullying with a few kick in the ribs.

In my eyes, back then, everything was set. There wasn't any other reason to fight. Because when I got back into class the next day, seeing Ino brighten just by the sight of me was all that I needed.

And ever since she had been stuck with me. Hanging off my shirt. Whining whenever she didn't get her way, beaming whenever I gave in, and always giving me this nervous look if someone started to talk about her.

She had a right to be nervous. Because I was always ready to fight for her.

And that was it. That's how we became best friends.

Flash forward, and we are in high school summer of senior year.

I graduated top athlete for females.

She graduated as head cheerleader.

Sounded simple enough, right? A little bow wrapping the whole story up to make it look pretty.

But that summer... man.

There was nothing pretty about the shit that went down behind closed doors.

* * *

 **There we go, scene set. See, we just get to jump right into it.**

 **Same as always, I don't usually post a story now without showing my commitement, so we have about 5 more chapters after this for you to get a taste and feel of it.**

 **Now on to the others. Let's get started.**

 **Shy will see you in 5 chapters if you manage to get that far. Out**


	2. That Summer 1

**A/N** \- Go on. Make the mistake. Keep reading.

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

 _Song used for this chapter -_ Calvin Cook x Qasus - Leaving Us Behind

Summer was about parties back then. Top athlete, head cheerleader, of course we had gotten it in our heads that we couldn't just look the part. We had to play the part.

So every party we heard about, we went to together. I couldn't let the team down whenever they called out to get fucked up, and she was always willing to tag along for her own personal amusement.

But that day was a little different. That day it was a cheerleading invitation that I happened to tag along to with Ino.

And it was at the beach.

That being said, mid glance I was caught.

I usually kept a clean record. Always managed to cover up my over enthused interest of running my eyes up and down my best friends body whenever she was wearing something particularly eye appealing. But today, she was pressing against my constant struggle of keeping my eyes to myself or complete out right staring.

Just because the party was at the beach, didn't excuse her choice of attire. A bikini that hardly covered her chest with a towel loosely thrown over her hips practically screamed for attention as her hair tickled down to her lower back.

I mean, every guy that passed was sneaking glances in appreciation.

So my eyes darted to her- because fuck I was only human- and mid transaction I was caught. Instantly locking my gaze with hers. And as I'm just staring at her crystal blue eyes, only one thought came to mind: Out of all the times I managed to get away with sneaking a glance, being caught while she was half naked had to the worst timing in the world. Like. There was no excuse or salvation. I was screwed to look like an idiot.

But she only blinked once before smiling slightly. As if it amused her I crumbled enough to take a glance like everyone else. Leaning in she whispered, "What are you doing?"

I cleared my throat before grumbling out the truth, "Thinking maybe you should have worn something a little less teasing."

"Less teasing? Is that how you get girls?" She joked, giving me a nudge as if she knew every one of my secrets. Granted, she knew most. "I don't think so. Plus the party is meant for me to meet this new guy. Tenten said I might like him."

I frowned, my mouth sour as I thought out loud, "The idea is to have him curious enough to meet up again, not leaving so little to imagination that he doesn't bother to pick up the phone."

Her amused smile dropped instantly before she rolled her eyes and began to walk away, "Nice Sakura. Real nice."

Rolling my own eyes, I without hesitation wrapped my fingers around her wrist, pulling her back as she attempted to jerk away. She eventually faced me with a glare, but I only glared back. She started this. I had no doubt in my mind she knew what she was doing when she walked out of her house with something as skimpy as her bikini on.

She could have covered up a little, knowing it was me who was picking her up for the beach house party, but instead she just swayed her hips until she was in my car and smiled like everything was normal.

"Don't start Ino," I sighed, giving her a look, "It's too early. The party hasn't even started. If you go in pissy, who the hell am I going to talk to?"

"Don't be modest Sakura, you always have a girl right next to you at a party to talk to," she reminded with a scowl.

I shrugged, "Okay, you aren't wrong. But I hate going to your little cheerleading get togethers. I never know anyone. I usually stick with you. Who am I going to follow around now that you're ditching early? Some random girl?"

The question narrowed her eyes slightly, I could tell the possibility irritated her. She never hid her reactions, but never said out right that my adventures when going out to a social event annoyed her to no end.

She was still that selfish little kid. She wanted me to herself.

And she was still unfair, because I wasn't allowed to want the same thing.

"You're a dick and I don't care what you say, I'm pissy until you give me an apology."

I snorted, giving her a small smile. I had won, she just didn't want to tell me out right. Sighing, I shrugged, "My bad dude."

Oh God that pissed her off. I could feel the heat radiating off of her. Laughing, I wrapped my arm around her as I forced her to continue walking down the beach coast with me, "I'm serious, don't give me that look. My bad. I didn't mean anything by it."

She only glared as we walked together. Anyone else would have kicked me to the curb easy, but Ino dealt with my bull shit. And that's why she was my best friend. Couldn't shake her off even if I tried. Which I have, on more than one occasion when she was being annoying.

But I don't know. Maybe knowing each other for that long kept us together. I always said elementary school was when we knew each other, but my mom always made it seem like it was before then. Since we were born. Or even before that, mom had told me once that her and Yamanaka had been friends for a very long time.

Who knew, but Ino seemed like she had always been there. I couldn't think of a memory where she hadn't been following me around. Always hanging off my shirt. Whining when her ice cream cone fell. Smiling when I gave her mine. Complaining when she didn't get her way. Giving me this huge smile whenever I gave in.

But it's funny. Because I also couldn't remember when everything twisted around.

When I started to follow her. Wherever she went.

Sighing , Ino grumbled, "Now I feel self conscious. Maybe I am definitely not wearing enough."

Well for someone like me, who was wearing a pair of trunks and a water type sports bra, I could only agree. But I had fucked up enough for the day and wanted to make up for it. Tipping my sunglasses to fall from my forehead, I grinned and told her, "You look like any other girl out here."

She scowled, "Thanks. Dick."

I laughed, because I seriously couldn't catch a break, "I _mean_ you pretty much nailed the dress code. And every guy that has passed may argue that you surpassed the dress code and outshine all these girls out here. They are drolling."

She perked at the revelation, "You're right. To not have come out looking my best would have been a crime."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, sure."

"I mean, I do love being droll worthy. Especially if I can make certain people droll too," she went on conversationally while glancing at me.

She was teasing me, I knew that, but something about it brushed me the wrong way. Maybe the fact that I was caught in the first place.

I narrowed my gaze at her, though I'm sure my sunglasses managed to hide my annoyance, before glancing away and responding casually with a shrug, "I'm sure the girls I were drooling over since we got here thought the same thing."

Ah I had struck a nerve. I could tell by how she was now walking away.

I followed, as I always did. Because like she was stuck to my hip .

I was cursed to watch her back.

It wasn't something I had just brought up to her one day, the fact that I was into other girls. Over time, as we hung out and grew up, I don't know. It's like we kind of just found out together. Not her, of course, but about me. She'd talk to me about these guys she found cute, and I could never pretend to be interested. Then again, it annoyed the fuck out of me every time, but it wasn't just that.

I simply couldn't find the appeal to guys.

And one day, out of no where, she kind of mentioned a girl that we passed in the mall was pretty.

And, while any other time I would just shrug and keep quiet, I said without even thinking, "Yeah, I was looking at her too."

Funny part was, it wasn't even awkward after that. We just laughed and kept going like nothing ever happened.

I don't know. Ino had been a constant in my life, knowing each other in and out seemed completely natural. Like I said, she knew most secrets about me.

Most because I tried very hard to keep just one to myself.

One that seemed like it couldn't be shared.

One that I felt neither of us were ready for.

And I guess, if I held out something, she could have been to.

The more the thought started to register, the more it drove me insane.

I wanted to know her in and out, I didn't want a single secret between us despite the fact that I was being hypocritical. But I couldn't help it. It felt like the more secrets that were kept from me by her, the more distance it would create.

And I still wanted her hanging off my shirt, just like the day she decided to follow me around.

But, as I talked to this random girl at the beach party, all I could do was look over at Ino occasionally with the new guy she was supposed to meet.

And how she was instead hanging off of him and his every word.

* * *

 **Alright look, they are so low commitment, you don't even have to read that much.**

 **It's nice right?**

 **So give it a shot. Keep going.**

 **I mean, shit it might be a mistake, but like shh, it's okay. Just keep going.**


	3. That Summer 2

**A/N -** I remind you that this is a short story.

So short stories have some extra short chapters.

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

 _Song used for this chapter -_ Karbide X Synergy - Home Tonight [Chill Trap Exclusive]

I guess the problem was how it all started. How I can't get out of my head that this might have all been set up. To watch me trip and stumble along for someone's God damn amusement.

Why else. Why else would I deal with it? Because if this was anyone else's situation, there wouldn't be so many fucking obstacles. Any other dumb fairy tale, the girl always gets with the child hood friend.

But me? Me I have to play these games with her.

Like why does it bother you I'm with girls at these parties, but when we're face to face you don't put on a hint of attraction for me. Why do you get to be selfish, yet all I want is for you to just focus and you can't because there's another guy always next to you.

It's like going through hurdles dealing with Ino, and fuck I always find myself running through it for my own personal amusement. Why? Because it's the only amount of genuine attention I can get from her now days, and it's those little amount of times of helping her catch on to how I feel.

But I stick to the line of being the best friend. Ino has never even thought of moving me from there. So I always find something to do at the party.

A distraction at best that I casually follow up on at the beach house when got there

And yet. Best friend Ino is glaring, as she always does through out the night if I don't show her attention.

I smile slightly and shake my head.

"What's so funny?" The girl in front of me asked sweetly, her tongue running the straw before taking a sip, "Something I said?"

I glance behind me, catching Ino rolling her eyes and looking away. Snorting softly, I look away before slipping my hands in my pocket, "Ah nothing. Was just thinking about something.:

"Rude," the girl mocked with a tilt of her head, "I'm standing right in front of you and I can't hold all your attention?"

I smiled smoothly, "I haven't found a reason to give it to you just yet."

The girl smirked, looking not the least bit offended as she leaned in slightly before whispering, "How about I attempt to convince you upstairs."

My eyes darted to hers as my eyebrows raised in surprise, "Alright, you're slowly getting my attention."

She laughed lightly, taking my wrist before tugging me away. Which, duh I fucking followed. I wasn't lying, the girls offer was getting my attention. Leaving everything else in the fucking dust.

And when all was said and done upstairs, I was beyond convinced that this girl could have anything she wanted from me.

So with a successful venture, I wandered back downstairs with a smile on my face. Hell why they fuck not, I think I came out ahead with the adventure.

But of course when I hit the last step, Ino is just passing by. I catch her eyes, how the register where I'm coming from and noticing the way I had been running my hair back straight. Just in two seconds, her look hit me in the chest, but I didn't stop her from walking away. Not like I could. She was just the best friend, she always claimed the same thing. So even if I caught her before she could leave, she'd push as far away as she could.

Amazing how one look from her always seemed to damper my mood.

That's how I know I have it for her bad.

That's how I know without a doubt I was meant for her.

No one else makes me feel a damn thing.

But she couldn't see how she was meant for me.

Maybe because on the outside, I was always in the middle of a distraction , too busy to give her a reason for that thought.

But it didn't matter. I was still the best friend. Even if I didn't get what I wanted, even if I couldn't have her, she still has me on a leash. That's what it was like. Being trapped.

Because she knew how to get to me so well.

So later that night I find her. She's on the beach sitting on some towel. She was alone. Looking all mysterious staring at the moon and water.

Rolling my eyes because of the dramatics, I sat next to her and didn't say a thing. Just kept her company in the silence.

After awhile, she mumbled she was out here texting the new guy from tonight. And how they were now dating.

That's why I always thought that this was a set up.

Always imagining that I'm someone's way of passing by the time.

Because of this reoccurring shit.

But I smiled slightly and twirled my finger to show my enthusiasm, "Wow. He managed to do it huh. Managed to range Ino."

She laughed, pushing me away, "Yes. He's cute and funny. He didn't have a single problem. I'm not a she witch."

I shrugged, laughing, "Well good for him. Sure Kiba is a keeper."

She smiled slightly, "Me too…"

I sighed, refusing to say another nice thought about the guy. The future was already leaving a bad taste in my mouth.

But of course Ino says softly, "What about that girl earlier? A keeper?"

I glance at her, refusing to be broken down by her look. Smiling, I reply, "The girl definitely has some fine points to her. But it's a one night thing. Don't even remember her name."

Ino looked away and said nothing.

And I no longer had the strength

So I just sat there.

Thinking now Kiba was another obstacles.

* * *

 **Such low commitment. So low, in fact, I feel bad for fucking post this chapter. Lmfao.**

 **Well nah, I'll live. Fuck it.**

 **Keep it up dude. Keep going.**

 **Do it.**

 **Just.**

 **Do it.**


	4. That Summer 3

**A/N -** Alright, now heres something a bit longer

It's a fork in the road dude.

Now you have to decide if you're going to take that leap of faith.

Just do it bruh. What is there to lose?

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

 _Song used for this chapter -_ Glude - Breathe [NCS Release]

I know it's stupid, but for awhile there during that summer, or hell the entire time in high school, I'd think about the past.

About how simple it was to be just us, me and Ino, going through basic shit.

I remembered when we had just hit middle school, and my mom had told me she'd start working late. It wouldn't have been a problem if I road the bus, but I couldn't because the school I was in was out of my district. And that was only because I did the work to make sure me and Ino were in the same school again after elementary, despite the fact that I wouldn't be able to bus home every day.

It took a lot of convincing, but of course. I refused to back down.

Leading to the fact that without mom there, since she would be working so late, I couldn't get a ride home right after school. I remembered how I was trying to figure out what I was going to do, because our middle school didn't have many activities after school. There was band, art, some weird science shit. But there were also sports.

And that was the only thing that peaked my interest.

Back when we told each other everything, where we practically shared the same brain as we attempted to think about any situation, I told Ino that I was thinking about doing basketball. I remember how she bit her lip when I told her, tilting her head in this cute way she usually did when she was thinking about something. But what I couldn't get out of my head was that smile that split her lips.

And how she told me that was a good idea, because then she could be a cheerleader to cheer me on.

I don't know. To anyone else it wouldn't mean much. But for us?

It shaped how we turned out.

Because the single blessing our high school offered was the fact that cheerbunnies existed.

It's the gist of whatever you figure. The cheerleaders in our school were all assigned an athlete, one for different sports. Football, soccer, hell even lacrosse had their cheerbunnies. Sure sometimes one cheerleader had three different athletes to juggle, but sports ran differently through out the year. The bunnies didn't have to worry about football _and_ basketball because we played on different seasons.

They would always greet us before every game, cheering us on and gassing us up to stomp the competition. And after the game?They brought protein bars, Gatorade, and snacks. Win or loss, they were there. While it's stupid, honestly losing gamed sucked and they were one of the few things that made it better.

Cheerbunnies were my favorite only for one reason though.

Because Ino was one, and she was mine.

I guess it's cheap, silently cheering on to the fact that on game nights I knew it was, without a doubt, a night where it was all about me. And as a double win, she didn't have to hide the fact that I had all of her attention.

And I didn't have to hide how much I enjoyed it.

Because the boyfriend- yes now boyfriend- couldn't say a single thing. This was something he wasn't allowed to meddle with. Our school events, the opposite of his- which happened to be the rivaling school- couldn't and didn't concern him in anyway.

Root for small victories right?

So technically Ino was all mine for a couple of nights through out the school years.

Nights I took the fullest advantage of.

But during the summer, I relished in it. Only because, during summer our school went into scrimmages against other teams for some AU league. And I took full advantage of it all.

Every game night, I would have her in the dressing room with me. Alone. Where no one could see how she wanted to act when no one was there.

While Ino, out loud, to the general public- including me- couldn't out right admit she wanted me to herself; when it was just us, when no one was around, it was like nothing else existed.

No Kiba.

No reason.

Logic.

It was just us.

And that's why I always looked forward to game night. Even summer of senior year, when I should have been relaxing before stressing about college, which was a whole other issue. Yet I agreed to play for my last summer, just to be able to have her to myself for a few more nights.

One of the nights I was sitting on the bench with my back against the tile, hiding my smile as Ino pouted. We were in the locker room, alone. My team was on the court, warming up with a couple of lay ups and jump shots but I preferred to warm up in my own creative way.

And Ino didn't mind at all except she was peeved, maybe even breaking the surface of annoyed.

Because I refused to promise a winning game for _her sake_. I'd win the game regardless, to stroke my own ego I was that good, but she wanted it to be for her.

"Why not, Sakura?" She asked with a small frown when I refused again.

"Because you haven't given me any reasons to," I replied with another small smile.

The real reason was because I liked her like that. Biting her lip, looking desperate, asking something from me. She went back to being that little kid I met, and it only happened so often. But when she bit her lip now, it had an entirely different effect.

Just like when she wanted her way now, she tried in entirely different ways. And I had no complaints on how creative she'd get.

"You want a reason?" She whispered, coming between my spread legs as I continued to watch her from the bench, "Just tell the truth, Sakura. You want me to beg."

I adjusted my jaw, oddly effected by the accusation. The thought of her begging was hard to get rid of after imagining it. She smiled slightly as she caught me getting flustered, slowly slipping one leg over me as she came closer. Her other slipped against me a second later, leaving her in my lap as she ran lips up to my ear, "I'm right aren't I?"

I tilted my head away, annoyed. Hypocritical, but I liked when I had the upperhand over her. Not the other way around. The other way around reminded me how I had no control over anything between us. Not with the boyfriend ever lingering. Ever there.

Hand running up my neck, she pulled me back. I felt her smile against my ear as she mumbled, "Oh I am right. Now when did my best friend get into begging?"

My eyes narrowed as I stared ahead, "Aren't you supposed to be working for something? Or did you want my game winning shot to be to for one of the other cheerleaders that's been eyeing me all year."

"And now you're annoyed," she went on, laughing as she sighed and pulled back to sit straight. She gave me this smile, the irritating one that came out only when she was making fun of.

I set my jaw and watched her, not saying a word.

She sighed, rolling her eyes as she ran her hand up my shoulders, leaning back in when her fingers trailed up my neck again, "I don't know why you're so aggravated all of the sudden. I didn't say I was above begging... especially for you."

Out of reaction, I swallowed.

I hadn't even realized I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer until she mumbled into my ear, "You're going to leave bruises if you don't loosen up."My hands began to move away, but she caught them both and wrapped my arms around my waist, "Loosen. Not leave me cold over here. And are you going to tell me what this is about?"

For the first time tonight, she gotten serious as she backed up slightly to look at my face, "You're way more tense than usual."

I was. Because the combination of my imagination and her little teasing words had me officially on edge. There was only so much I could handle before I started to crack and lose it. Shaking my head, I mumbled, "Nothing. Last few games of this summer. It's starting to sink in."

Before she could pry, Temari barged in. She gave us one look and rolled her eyes, "A new ritual for getting your head right before the game is needed. I'm serious. This is getting ridiculous."

Ino pouted, "She was giving me a hard time."

Temari eyed me as I looked away in innocence. Huffing, she ordered, "Well that's enough. Ino get on the court the game is about to start, which means pre-spiritfingers. "

Ino groaned before standing up from my lap, "You're not even a cheerleader. Why do you care?"

"Because my boy over here needs to get her ass on the court as well. Supposed to be the best team in the league this summer we're going against, which means she needs to stop fucking around and step up to the plate."

I rolled my own eyes as I stood up, "I don't care who they are, they aren't going to win."

"They will if you two don't stop acting up," Temari countered while giving me a glare, "Get out there man, coach has been having a fit about it already."

"Why friends shouldn't play sports together," I mused out loud as I strolled towards the door, "Reason number one: They are a pain in the ass and strain the friendship in place."

"Like you'd get rid of your partner in crime," Temari called out with a grin, "On the court or at a party, I'm always ready to set a pick."

"Oh you mean the girls I deem not worth my time that you scoop up and entertain while I flee?" I asked, faking my curiosity as slow smile pulled my lips.

"Watch yourself," she warned, giving me a friendly push, "Now go ahead. You too Ino."

Ino gave me a glance before rolling her eyes and walking out the door.

I frowned as I watched her, but brushed it off a second later. Just when I was about to follow, Temari gripped my shoulder and stopped me. I gave her a glance, about to joke how she was stopping me when she was just rushing me out the door, but the steady look she was giving me forced me to pause.

"What's up?" I asked, turning around with another small frown.

"You good, man?" She asked, surprising me.

"Yeah, just ready to get the game over with," I answered with a grin, "Another win for the books before we are just a blimp in history to the school."

"You sure?" She pressed.

My eyebrows came together. Why was everyone on my case? "Yeah, I'm sure. Why? Do I look like shit?"

A smile slipped her lips suddenly as she shoved me towards the door, "You always look like shit, man. Come on, let's go."

"That's not what the girls think," I countered with a laugh, but her worry bothered me.

Temari didn't take interest if there wasn't a reason.

Maybe my frown as Ino left threw her off. But I couldn't worry about it. I had a game to win.

And a girl to win it for.

Needless to say, game winning shot went to me.

Just for the grinning cheerleader watching me with a huge smile as I pointed to her the second the ball left my palms.

X

Getting the game winning shot was almost like tradition for me. Of course it didn't happen every game, but if there was a bet laid out on who would get it in the next close game, I made sure to win it.

Because the team loved to spice up our boring ass winning streak.

During the years of high school, the bet was simple. We didn't have much cash on us, the entire team couldn't afford to get a part time job when we practiced so often to maintain our ivy league playstyle, so we had gotten creative.

It was a calibration of both cheerbunnies and the basketball team to keep up our wins.

Who ever won the bet got a lap dance from a volunteering cheerleader.

So yeah, of course I started to take that shit hella serious.

The bet had started as a joke from the soccer team. That's right, our cheerleaders were so awesome they were even on the sidelines cheering for soccer. The story goes that they were one game away from going to the championship, and the power forward told the guys that whoever gets the last goal got the lap dance. It only counted if they won though.

Which was slightly unfair, seeing as not everyone in soccer were able to score goals, but I didn't know much about soccer.

The tradition spread through out every team.

I remembered when I first got my game winning shot. It was sophomore year during one of our tougher games. The feel of it was amazing, despite the fact that I wanted to collapse from working so hard on the court. Cheering, fucking school going crazy, my team gassing me up as they shouted and tackled me.

Surprisingly enough, that wasn't the best memory of it all.

I mean it was obviously a close second, but the best memory of it all was sitting at the victory party. My team surrounding me as they whistled and acted a fool as I was forced to sit in the chair to receive my winning bet. Back when I was tunnel visioned, focused on Ino even though she was talking to a guy at the time, I was hoping it would be her that would give me the lap dance.

But it ended up being another cheerleader.

Like I said, I was tunnel visioned. I didn't find out until the next year that the girl actually had a crush on me, and that's why she volunteered.

Found out even later than that that Ino had actually offered first, but the girl stepped up to and they put it to a vote.

Shit it didn't really matter, it was the best time of my life. And the turning point.

See as I got that lap dance, I began opening my eyes to the girls around me.

And my optimistic self would like to think the little frown on Ino's lips as she watched with the rest of the crowd was because she was opening her eyes to me.

But it was a long shot. Two years later, summer of senior year, and I had been zoned so hard I had to listen to the gushing of her and Kiba's dates. Didn't matter though, because since that day Ino had made sure she was the only cheerbunny I had on my lap when my bets were won.

A smile slipped my lips as I thought about it all.

"Don't look so god damn smug," Temari joked as we came out from the locker room, back in our normal clothes.

I gave her a wink, "I'm allowed to be with that nice ass three pointer I made."

"Ladies and gentleman, the humility award goes to Sakura Haruno and her outstanding show of modest character."

Perking at the joke that was made behind me, I turned and grinned to see Sasuke coming up with a smirk. Naruto and Ino followed him as they approached us.

"Ay, you made it," I stated while walking up to them.

"Ah, what else is there to do this summer?" He replied with a shrug and a small smile, "Nice shot though, no lie."

"Yeah, that was intense as fuck," Naruto commented with a grin of his own, "I was at the edge of my seat. But do these games even matter?"

"There is a championship at the end, but it doesn't really matter to us," Temari answered with a laugh, "We graduated. This is pretty much for fun for us."

"Oh man, Temari. You were killing it out there too. They literally couldn't stop you from throwing in those layups," Naruto started to gush, but I was toning them all out.

Instead my eyes were focused on Ino as she gave me this little smile. She didn't want to show it, but I knew she was just a bit too happy about my shot for her. Leaning in slightly, I asked, "So, does that shot get me a dance?"

Her smile slipped a little higher, "Maybe."

"Great," I said, sounding enthused, "So who do I talk to into getting Kagura as my bunny of choice."

She narrowed her eyes at me, but she was faking her peeved look, "Depends, was the shot for her?"

"No," I admitted.

"Then sorry to say Sakura, but your dance is coming from me," she said in a mater of fact tone, "Oh, and this one will be one on one. Your jock friends get incredibly too excited about watching."

My eyebrows rose in interest, "From you? But I thought the cheerleaders discussed as a group who would step up to the plate."

"Well the cheerleaders weren't there when I was in the locker room with you before the game, were they?" She countered as she looked at her polished nails, "And neither was your team. Which means, the bet wasn't even valid and you shouldn't be getting a dance in the first place."

"But I'm getting one anyway," I continued on for her, smiling slightly.

"Yes," she replied, peaking up at me, "Because the winning shot made me happy."

I laughed, but the noise caused Naruto's arm to wrap around me, "What's so funny, huh? The amount of money we're going to have to shed on drinks tonight? Because that isn't funny at all."

"We win so often, I seriously don't think it's healthy to drink every time after a victory," I said with a snort as he forced me to walk with him towards the student parking lot.

"She might have a point," Temari mused out loud as we strolled.

"But the question here is if we honestly give a fuck," Sasuke pointed out.

"I don't think so," Ino answered for all of us.

We paused before laughing, all agreeing at once.

They started to chatter on about something else. As they did my eyes slipped to Ino's.

She had already been looking, and being caught brought a little flustered look on her face.

Cute, but I knew was that she better drop the act soon.

She wasn't allowed to be shy during my lap dance later at the victory party.

* * *

 **Moving right along.**

 **Not much to say at this point**


	5. That Summer 4

**A/N -** You did it man. You decided to keep going.

Good fucking shit.

Now. You just have to survive this and one more.

Then you can rave or rant about it.

Let's do it...

Together.

:D

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

 _Song used for this chapter -_ Taptone & Magnifico - Fakes (feat. K.B. Starr)

That summer, Kiba stuck around longer than I would have liked. The guy was damn near perfect and Ino was hanging off every fuck boy word. And I was stuck in my lane, yet having to watch it all.

So we hung out a lot. All three of us. Because while it was total horse shit to bring a girl around Ino and hope they got along, her dragging Kiba into every one of our events was just completely normal.

Fucking twisted. As always.

But I bit my tongue. I didn't say shit about them, hardly talked to them, just chilled like I always did and found a distraction if one happened to pop up. There were never a shortage of girls around and my methods were for my own sanity. Because being around Ino and Kiba was completely straining.

Yet again though, at a party that I had invited her to that she figured Kiba would simply _love_ tagging along to as well, she had me in a corner. Frowning, being a brat over the girl I just danced with for 'entirely too long' while she was left wandering alone in a party she didn't know many people in. And there I was entertaining the idea for her.

Because she'd continue to be a brat unless I gave her some attention.

But it was bugging me to know that I wouldn't have to deal with this if Kiba didn't bail her for so long. Why she had been walking alone to begin with was the real question.

I'd have to talk to him about it later.

For now, Ino was still pouting.

Sighing, I mumbled, "Okay, you're right. I should have realized you were all alone. It won't happen again. Alright?"

She sniffed and shrugged, "For tonight?"

"As opposed to what?" I countered, watching her eyes drift away with a bite of her lip. Curious, I leaned forward and mumbled, "Maybe you were talking about something else? Like you being my only focus in any and every party from here on out?"

She refused to answer, but I wouldn't let her wiggle away with it, "Tell me Ino, I'm genuinely curious. Why don't you like me talking to girls while your around?"

Her eyes dragged to mine, and I made the mistake of catching them. The second our eyes locked, she had won and she knew it.

Her puppy dog eyes never failed before.

"Why do I have to have a reason?" She asked while holding me hostage, "I'm begging already. Why can't you give me what I want?"

"A brat," I mumbled, watching her with a shake of my head, "You are a brat."

"Maybe" she shrugged, grinning with victory, "But I'm your brat. Right Sakura?"

I narrowed my eyes at her as she beamed sweetly before slipping to my ear and asking, "So can I please, just for the night, have you?" Pausing, she added, "Your attention. Not you."

Oh please, make it more clear that I had no chance in hell. I loved having a reality check every so fucking often.

I set my jaw before muttering, "Fine. Only because you don't know anyone here."

She quirked an eyebrow, "Only reason?"

"Yes." I bit out.

"You're so sweet," she taunted with a snort.

But I couldn't focus on anything, already I was zeroed on her. There was a reason I looked for distractions so often, paying Ino too much attention couldn't possibly end up well, but I didn't give a shit anymore. If she was going to get what she wanted tonight, so was I.

So as the rest of the night went, I was by her side. She chattered away to a few of my friends that she forced me to introduce her to, and I pretended not to be annoyed as they kept talking. The entire time my eyes were always on her. And when she eventually realized, she'd lock her gaze with mine for a split second before looking away through out light conversation around us.

I was pressuring her, forcing myself to be seen. Because she wasn't going to ask for my attention while giving everybody else hers. She kept going though, ignoring me for as long as possible, before drifting into silence with each glance.

Eventually giving some lame excuse, she took my hand and dragged me upstairs. It was dark, and I remembered she locked the door. I just stood there, watching her, aggravated to all hell. And maybe that's why she stopped the conversation with them. Maybe she knew I was getting annoyed.

She walked towards me slowly, biting her lip like she always did when she thought she was in trouble. Quietly, she asked, "What did I do wrong, Sakura?"

I adjusted my jaw as I watched her, "What the hell is the point of all this? Following you around and listening to you talk to everyone else is a hell of way to waste my time."

"You could have joined in on the conversation," she pointed out.

"The entire reason I was talking to girls and not hanging out with the team was because maybe I didn't feel like fucking with them tonight. Or, here's a theory, maybe tonight is about pulling girls and not kicking it with everyone else," I replied while slipping my hands in my pockets, "If you noticed, Ino. They really weren't into talking that much either. We come here as a group, but we disperse afterwards unless the party is a complete dud. They only stuck around because they were being nice."

Her eyebrows rose, "Wow, you're pretty harsh when you're drunk."

"Buzzed, and hardly enough to deal with this bull shit," I corrected.

"Why invite me to a party if you don't want to hang out with me, Sakura?" She asked, starting to get annoyed as well, "Why are you acting up?"

"I invited you to have a bit of fun, but you invited Kiba so I figured you'd be off with him. So the question is pretty much directed towards you. Why aren't you on his heels?" I countered with a frown, "Why the fuck are you dragging me around when clearly you wanted to be entertained by him."

She parted her lips, but no response came. Instead she turned away and aimed for the door.

But like always.

Without hesitation.

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to me. She wouldn't look in my eyes, she was irritated that she was being called out tonight, but I only wanted to make it clear.

"I'm not him Ino. I'm not going to coddle you, and you're going to be honest with me," I mumbled while looking down at her, "So answer the question. What is this about?"

"Why is it always some sort of cheap trick to you whenever I simply want to hang out," she asked, giving me a glare.

"It's not, and if you want me to be completely honest, I'm just pissed off." I answered while watching her, frown slowly pulling at my lips, "I don't really give a fuck whatever this is really about. It's the fact that you get to have my attention, but I can never have yours. Not even tonight when I fucking agreed."

She blinked, surprised. I knew I sounded just as bad as her, but I was being honest. I didn't give a fuck whatever reason she had for wandering to me and pulling me away from my dance with some random girl. If she wanted my attention, I at least wanted hers in return. But it couldn't work both ways. Never fucking did. And that's what irritated me.

Slowly, a smile pulled her lips, "So that's what this is about."

I set my jaw, not liking the almost teasing tone she was taking with me. Like it was funny. It fucking wasn't. I just wanted to either find something to fucking do to get through the night, or at least have the small advantage of being able to hang out with Ino all night without her talking to everyone under the god damn sun when she had _just_ told me she was 'bored' and 'knew no one here'.

"Stop, I'm not making fun of you," she said quietly when she noticed my frown. Smiling a little more, she mumbled, "I just didn't expect you to say that... I'm happy."

Great, now I was the one surprised. I simply watched her.

Rolling her eyes, she took the side of my hoodie and began backing me toward the bed that was behind me. The back of my knees it the corner, forcing me to sit down. She gave me this amused look as she stood in front of me, "What are you looking so confused about?"

"Don't know," I mumbled honestly, eyes drifting down as I frowned. Out of everything I constantly tossed and turned about her in my head, I never thought of this.

"If _I_ were being completely honest, Sakura," she began, gently gripping my shoulders before carefully climbing onto my lap, "It really does feel like whenever we hang out, you don't want anything to do with me."

I kept my hands at my side as she straddled me, clenching and relaxing my fists as I tried to keep my comments to myself. Maybe she hadn't figured out the reason I acted that way was because it was never just us that hung out, but Kiba included.

"That isn't the case," I eventually replied, shaking my head.

She slipped her hands across mine, tugging them to her waist while muttering, "Then why do you act like it?"

She was acting like my attitude towards Kiba wasn't obvious enough. And there was no way in hell I was going to outright say it. That I couldn't fucking stomach being around them together. How they were all over each other all the time. Giving each other kisses. Whispering and laughing like something was fucking funny, something that I wasn't allowed to know. Third wheeling was hell enough as it is with anyone, but to watch her like that with him...

I found my hands balling up at her sides again, my jaw tight as I felt the instant flare of irritation in my chest.

Ino frowned, watching me as her nails began to run up my neck. My entire body was tense as I sat beneath her, thinking about all the times that Kiba had slipped how great she was in bed. How he was totally into her. How in every little way possible he made it known that he wasn't going any fucking where.

Fuck I was losing it.

This is why I needed distractions whenever I got them. It was that or be angry every second of the god damn day.

Ino's nails ran to the back of my scalp, scratching soothingly as she mumbled, "Hey. Calm down, what's wrong."

Everything was fucking wrong, but I always brushed it off.

Life was a god damn joke, why take it so seriously?

Nothing was that important, nothing was worth stressing over.

But if Kiba mentioned one more fucking time-

"Sakura."

I blinked, eyes flickering up to hers as she watched me worriedly. Swallowing, I licked my lips and mumbled, "Let's go back to the party."

"What?"

I didn't bother repeating myself, only shifted to stand, but Ino stayed on my lap. Gripping my shoulder, she eased me back to my position, but my heart was beating too furiously in my chest to sit here with her like this. I said I was going to get what I wanted tonight, that I would focus on her like I always wanted to in the first place, but fuck this.

I couldn't do it.

I couldn't do it while pretending he didn't exist.

"Sakura," she called out to me as I shifted again.

"Let's go Ino, we've been up here long enough," I bit out, getting agitated that she wouldn't move.

The room felt too fucking small.

My fists were starting to shake.

I was honestly losing it.

"Sakura, seriously tell me what's wrong?" She asked with genuine concern.

But I was taking it as pity.

Because I was being pathetic.

"I need a drink," I mumbled, eyes away from hers, "A lot more."

"If that's the case, I'll get it for you. But I want you to stay in here," she replied, attempting to catch my eyes, "Okay?"

"No," I answered in a flat tone.

"Please," she begged softly, palm slipping up my cheek before gently guiding me to look at her, "Just for a little bit longer. Then we can leave."

My jaw tightened as I took in her crystal blue eyes.

Without a word I simply nodded.

"Okay, I won't be long. Just stay right here, alright?" She said, quickly moving from my lap and aiming for the door, "Did you want anything in particular?"

"Vodka," I mumbled as I sat on the bed, "A lot if you can."

"Alright, I'll be right back," she replied before rushing out the door.

The second she did I took a breath, leaning forward with my elbows digging into my legs as I held my head.

God man.

I was so fucking pathetic.

Especially for the cheap shot I was about to make.

Standing from the bed, I took another breath and ran my hair back straight.

"Welp, definitely not doing that again," I mumbled to myself with a snort, sighing before aiming for the door.

And doing my absolute best to disappear for the rest of the night.

X

"I should have known better."

I know it's dramatic, but the blood literally rushed from my face.

After finding my own shots to take when Ino left, I had been sure to stay out of sight. I would have drove home then, but I wanted the drinks too badly to leave and I was entirely too drunk to drive afterwards. So I had came outside and sat against some random tree near the house party.

I didn't have a plan, I just knew once I was ready I would stumble back to my car and pass out there until the morning. But Ino had found me.

I guess it was only fair for my luck to run out. I managed to dodge her for hours.

Smiling slightly, I mumbled, "Sorry Ino. I just needed a second."

"A second or a few hours?" She asked with a quirk of her eyebrow, coming to sit next to me, "But honestly, it isn't your fault. It's mine. I should have fucking knew better..."

I felt bad, but I stayed silent. Sighing, she asked, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Feeling a lot better."

"Now that you're drunk," she continued on for me, which I only laughed and shrugged in response.

It was quiet for a moment.

But the question that had been on my mind since I left her was starting to bubble back to life. Hand tightening at my side to ground myself, I asked carefully, "Where's Kiba?"

"I told him to go home," she replied.

I blinked.

Surprised for a second time tonight.

Eyes pulling to her, I mumbled, "Why?"

She gave me a glance before looking away, "Because. When he finally did decide to pop back up and try to dance with me, I didn't care. I was worried about you and I wasn't in the mood for him to be around."

I looked away as well. If I wasn't such a dick head, I'd feel guilty. But I didn't. I couldn't care less what was up with him, and I was happy to hear he had been forced to go away.

Too bad it couldn't have happened earlier though.

Now I was out of my mind drunk and couldn't even focus on anything. Not even Ino.

Sighing, I leaned back against the tree and murmured, "How unfortunate."

There was a pause before I heard a soft snort that slowly turned into an honest laugh. I glanced at Ino in curiosity, but she only gave me an amused look, "God... you're just really cute when you're drunk."

I blinked, "What did I do?"

"Nothing," she replied with smile while standing up, "Come on, I'll drive you home."

"You're not drunk?" I asked as I struggled to stand with her. She took my hand and helped me, answering, "No dork. I figured you'd get like this so I stopped drinking hours ago."

"Ruined your night, huh," I muttered as I followed her, not having a clue where my car was.

"No. Plus the night isn't over," she said as she led the way, hand still tugging mine along, "I'm staying the night."

"Oh... alright."

"If I didn't know you better, I would swear you were fine enough to drive," she mused out loud as we walked, "No slurring. Stumbling. You look completely normal. But I guess I've been acting like I don't know you at all."

If only she could see what was happening in my mind. The swaying of the flat ground was starting to make me sick. I was too concentrated on walking to question what she meant, and when we got to the car I didn't even remember passing out on the drive home. What I remember was being carefully led to my room when we finally got there.

I didn't argue when she told me to strip. Took off my shirt and tossed my jeans, but she did help me with my shorts and tank top when she saw that I was having trouble.

Eventually I was laying down and I shut my eyes immediately.

But I refused to sleep until she was done changing and laying down with me as well.

I grabbed her waist and dragged her flush into me, her back pressing against my chest with my nose running across her shoulder. Taking in a deep breath, I mumbled, "I missed you tonight."

"After you ditched me?" She asked with amusement, but laced her fingers with mine that were running across her soft skin at her stomach.

"Yeah..."

"Then next time, don't," she said with a sigh, shifting to press more into me, "Because I missed you too."

"I won't... unless Kiba is there," I murmured, tightening my grip on her hand.

"Mm, don't worry Sakura. Took me awhile, but I figured you out tonight," she said gently, running her thumb across my skin, "Now go to sleep."

"Mmk... love you."

Just before I drifted off, I heard her in the depths of my approaching drunken dreams.

"I love you too dork."

* * *

 **One more. Just one more.**

 **Nike bby**


	6. That Summer 5

**A/N -** Alrightttt.

Last one.

Go on.

Go forth.

Do it.

Nike

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

 _Song used for this chapter -_ vbnd - i wanna know (feat. tola)

My head was pounding, still sloshing and woozy as I opened my eyes the next day. The taste in my mouth echoed all that I had drank last night, yet predictably I was thirsty to wash down the dryness in my throat.

I wish I could say I didn't remember a thing of last night, but I did. At no point did my memory black out or get fuzzy, everything was as clear as it would have been if I were sober.

Unfortunate.

Because I knew Ino had slept with me last night, yet laying on my back staring at the ceiling I adjusted to the feeling of being alone. It shouldn't have effected me that much. It didn't matter if she wasn't there when I woke up, but the tiny little flame that was ever lit in my chest was starting to flare out of irritation.

Because if she had left early to deal with Kiba, I knew for a fact that I wouldn't be able to hide how much it annoyed me.

Sighing heavily, I rubbed my eyes as I tried to make the sharp pain just beneath them to go away. I didn't give a fuck what time it was, it was entirely too bright in my room. Entirely too early to deal with bull shit. So I shoved it all from my head, because years of experience allowed me to pretend I was able to do that without anything effecting me.

Yet, my hand fell to my bed as I blindly searched for my phone. As I felt it bump against my fingers, I grabbed it to tug it to my face. Being sure to turn the brightness on the lowest setting possible, I gave my notifications a look over. One from Temari and Naruto, and another from my mother asking for me to clean the house before she got home.

But none from Ino.

"Got me figured out huh?" I mumbled, vaguely remembering what she said last night. The bitterness in my tone had nothing to do with the sour taste of old beer and vodka coated on my tongue. "Fuck, you and me both seriously never learn a single thing."

Because there I was. Getting annoyed at something so small.

Sitting up using my abs, I rubbed at my eyes again before swinging my legs over the edge of my bed. It was nearly one in the afternoon, which gave me two hours to get sober and clean before my mother had a fit. Luckily I wasn't new to being hung over, I was practically a champ at detoxing.

First to chug some water, next nibble at some crackers before taking a shower. After that I was sure I'd be able to function enough to clean, I only hoped no one bugged me when I decided to trap myself on my room to lay down all day afterwards. Champ or not, I had drank way more than usual.

I could tell by the fact that I was still drunk, almost stumbling forward just from standing up.

Fuck. Maybe I wouldn't be able to clean after all.

Suddenly my door swung open, causing me to stare in surprise.

There was Ino, jumping slightly at the sight of me.

"Shit, I did not think you would be up already," she breathed out, holding her chest from the scare I apparently gave her. Then directing towards me a frown, she continued, "And you shouldn't be. What are you doing? You look like you're going to be sick. Do you need a trash can?"

She was fully dressed, but with different clothes from last night. I remembered she had tossed on aa pair of my shorts and a tank top with me. But now she was wearing my old sweats, and a hoodie that represented our summer AU league.

Shit. I needed to rip her out of them soon. Seeing her wear my shit was effecting me more than I would have liked to admit, even to myself.

"I do not throw up when I'm hung over," I informed, but swallowed at as I felt some vile attempted to make a disagreeing appearance, "But. Yeah. Maybe I'll take that trash can."

Cursing, Ino quickly left the room before just as quickly showing up with the small bin that usually sat in my bathroom. Plopping back down on my bed, I took it with a mumbling thanks before swallowing hard again and staring at the empty thing pathetically.

"Jeez I thought you would be like this," Ino said in an almost a scolding tone, coming to sit next to me while rubbing my back soothingly, "I know you're the top drinker on the team, but last night was way too much Sakura. You shouldn't do that again."

"I'd argue if I didn't agree," I managed to reply, clenching the bin harder, "Fuck. I seriously might throw up."

"What do you need to me to do?" She asked with worry as she continued to rub my back.

"I need water. Big glass of it," I forced out through a passing dry heave as I began to shiver. Any second, and I was going to toss everything in my stomach. I didn't need Ino around for that. But before she left, to give me a bit more time to work with, I added, "And some pills and that huge thing of crackers downstairs."

"Okay, I'll be right back," she replied before rushing out.

Shooting up from the bed, I darted to my bathroom before locking the door and dropping to my knees at the toilet. Shivering again as I felt the urge wave past me, I opened the lid to the toilet and stared at the bowl with displeasure.

"No time Sakura, you reap what you sow," I encouraged, swallowing weakly as I felt liquid begin to climb before the sensation vanished completely. Taking a quick breath, I braced myself before shoving a finger down the back of my throat.

Shit if I was going to do it might as well get it over with.

Ten minutes later I was showered and brushed away the disgusting taste in my mouth. When I came back with a towel wrapped around my waist and the same sports bra across my chest, Ino was sitting on my bed waiting on me. I wouldn't have thought anything of it if I hadn't walked in to see her doing nothing to occupy herself, not even looking at her phone.

Her eyes found mine as I walked in and I watched as they lingered down to my lack of attire before she looked away quickly. Raising an eyebrow, I walked to my dresser and grabbed another pair of shorts, a pair of boxers, but left out a new tank top. It was hot and if I began to sweat with being this hung over I'd be miserable.

Throwing up did make the sloshing in my head disappear though, which was a fair trade off in my book. Going from feeling like complete shit to mild shit and being able to walk properly was fine by me. I just had to take it easy for a bit and I was sure I'd be fully functional. Which was a blessing, because of all days to hear my mom's mouth, today wasn't ideal.

I went into my closet to toss on my boxers and shorts and hung up my towel before wandering towards Ino on my bed.

She gave me a look, asking carefully, "Are you choosing not to wear a shirt?"

"Too hot," I answered while sitting down next to her. I was grateful to see the cold glass of water, two pills, and a plate of crackers on my night stand. Hardly bothering with anything but the water, I began to chug it down.

"Sakura, stop you need to take the pills too," she scolded, all but ripping the glass from my hands. Huffing, I took both the water and the pills from her before swallowing as instructed. Polishing off my glass, I sighed in relief. She gave me an amused look, "Better?"

"Much. Thanks a lot," I said with a small smile of my own, but slowly it dropped to a curious frown when I asked, "What are you still doing here, though? I thought you left."

"I went downstairs to call my mom. She had left me a ton of messages asking where I was." Laughing at my worried look, she ensured, "Don't worry, I refrained from mentioning why I needed to stay the night. Actually I bit the bullet and told her I was too toasted to leave. When I was done your mom had came down asking that I remind you to clean the house. And well I figured you'd be passed out a lot longer so I went ahead and cleaned up for you."

My frown instantly hardened, "Fuck are you serious? You didn't have to do that."

"Yeah well it wasn't like the place was dirty," she replied with a shrug. "Plus I had nothing else to do while waiting so I figured why not."

I mumbled my thanks, feeling like a complete ass hole. My best friend cleaning my own house, what the hell was next. Shaking my head, I asked, "So what, you've been chilling here all day?"

"Waiting on you to wake up, yeah," she answered with a small smile, "I had a feeling you were going to have trouble."

I hummed in response, sighing, "Thanks for taking care of me."

"Like you wouldn't do the same?" She countered with a shrug.

I shook my head, but didn't bother replying. Instead I asked, "Do you want me to take you home now? I can function enough to get there and back."

"Yes, but only so I can grab my clothes. I'm spending the night again." Wait, what? I blinked at her, completely thrown off. She smiled, "Yeah, I asked mom and she's fine with it. And I asked your mom and she said it was okay. So we're good."

"But. Why?" I asked, legitimately thrown off.

"So we can spend time together. Just the two of us. It's been awhile hasn't it?" She was watching me, amused by my stunned reaction, "Unless you don't want me to stay."

"No that's not it," I rushed out, a bit too quickly for my liking. Looking away, I licked my lips and attempted to redeem myself, "Just uh… would rather you walk around in my clothes all day instead of grabbing yours."

The silence that followed caused me to glance back at her, and the faded blush on her cheeks slipped a smile to my lips. Finally, some ground gained.

"Well, if that's the case then at least let me grab some underwear," she sputtered out while tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

I grinned, standing to snatch my keys from my dresser, "Deal. Maybe grab some food while we're at it. Better than crackers for breakfast."

"I'm thinking your mom is going to cook though," she said, standing with me. I shoved the keys in my pocket as I shrugged , replying, "Honestly after last night I am fucking starving. Sure I'll have room for both."

Before leaving I grabbed a random tank top from my drawer and turned just as I went to slip it on. For the second time, I caught Ino running her eyes down my body. When she noticed me watching, she quickly looked away again.

Eyebrows bunching together, I glanced down at myself with a frown, "What? Am I getting fat or something? That's something you're not allowed to be shy about Ino, I need to know this shit early so I can get on top of it."

"No," she rushed out quickly before biting her lip and muttering, "Actually you look really good."

Eyebrows raising in surprise, I looked down at myself again. I used to have better abs but they were fading because of my beer drinking. But if a girl could still tell me I looked good, then the practices must have kept me in good enough shape.

"I'm jealous, that's all," Ino added after a moment in an awkward sort of way.

I only grinned, "No need, you look good yourself. We're definitely a pair of attractive best friends. Now quit acting weird dork, let's go. I'll buy your food since you cleaned up for me."

"Okay, but I want Sonic."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course you do. One day you'll get tired of the nerds slushy."

"That isn't possible."

"Maybe because you're a nerd too," I mused as we walked down the stairs, laughing as she pushed my shoulder in annoyance. (2)

X

Mom was thoroughly impressed with my 'cleaning of the house'. So much so, that she didn't even bother to check in about the party last night. I wanted to tell her I really didn't do it as she raved about everything looking so nice in the kitchen, especially since Ino was sitting on the couch next to me hiding a small smile at every praise, but for the greater good I kept it to myself

Mom would flip the fuck out if I told her Ino did it all herself. If I would have helped she wouldn't have minded so much. But I knew my mother. So I just had to take the L on it, or maybe the win depending how you looked at it.

My dad came strolling through from work few hours later, but with them both lingering downstairs I took Ino upstairs with me. I was doing her a favor. They were asking Ino a thousand questions about what school she planned on going to and what did she want to major in. While she sounded happy to answer, I could see the uneasy look on her face as she fidgeted with her fingers.

When we got up to my room, I gave her an apologetic look, "They haven't seen you much this summer so they just wanted to catch up. Sorry about them."

"It's okay," Ino replied with a small smile, but she still looked uncomfortable about everything, "My parents are doing the same thing. It's more torturing with them, though. Not like I can excuse myself when they randomly bring it up."

"True," I agreed, sighing as I fell on my bed and turned on my TV. Ino sat next to me as I laid on my stomach flipping through the channels.

Carefully, in a soft tone, she asked, "Have you chose? You know, from your scholarships."

I shrugged, "I still have some time. Haven't figured it out yet."

"Oh alright.."

I gave her a glance and caught her biting her lip, an indescribable look on her face. Frowning, I asked, "What's up? Are you having trouble on where you want to go?"

"No, it's nothing."

My eyes slightly narrowed on how she brushed it off so quickly, but I knew Ino. Usually whenever she was ready to talk about whatever was bothering her, she'd come up to me herself. I decided to give her some time before I pressed her about it.

We ended up watching a movie before dinner, and after that, since Ino was over, my parents decided they wanted to sit at the table to eat together. Usually we split to do our own thing, but I didn't mind too much. Despite that most people hated hanging out with their parents, I enjoyed their company. Mom was a complete dork and I loved hearing about her funny work stories, and my dad was pretty much my coach when it came to basketball.

So we chatted for an hour before they decided to turn in and leave us for the night. Ino had offered to help me wash the dishes, but I had refused to let her.

"Who do you think you are, dude? Go away and watch TV or something like a proper guest," I said with a small glare as I waved her off. "I don't know what you're planning, but I'm always going to be the favorite child, alright?"

She only laughed and rolled her eyes, holding up her hands in surrender before wandering to the couch to watch TV.

It took me longer than normal to get the dishes done, mom had went all out and didn't spare a pot in expense for the nice meal. I felt like I was scrubbing for hours, and I wouldn't have admitted it but I was seriously regretting not taking Ino's offer to help. But, I eventually finished and plopped on the couch with Ino. She was watching late night cartoons, curled into a little ball at the other end of the couch.

I snorted at her small figure, she looked so much like a kid sometimes. "You cold?"

"Very," she replied with a pout, "Go get me a blanket."

I narrowed my eyes at her demand, but she only smile sweetly at me. Rolling my eyes, I went to find one but discovered mom had taken them all to wash. Huffing, I trudged all the way upstairs to grab her the hoodie she was wearing earlier today.

When Ino and I ventured to her place, she did in fact grab the bare minimum. Everything she brought was barely enough to fill up her hold bookbag, and as promised she didn't bring any clothes. I was partially joking before, but had no complaints about her running around in my old track gear and the smallest shirt I owned; which was my jersey for my old basketball team. They were meant to fit loose back then, so the thing practically engulfed her.

She complained when I tossed her the hoodie, but I only shrugged, "I guess mom was trying to give you some clean sheets to sleep with on the couch tonight. They are all in the dryer right now. Don't freaking know why though, of course you're sleeping with me in bed."

"I don't have a choice?" She teased with a small smile.

"Damn straight you don't have a choice," I answered while giving her a glare, "So wear the hoodie and be happy."

Her laugh made me smile slightly. Sighing, I settled back on the couch and watched some weird cartoon I only saw twice in my life as she tugged the hoodie over her head. When she popped back out, she huffed as she flapped the sleeves around, "Why do I have to be so small but you're allowed to grow like an average human being."

I laughed, because it was true it seemed like she stopped growing in middle school. But I couldn't completely agree, seeing as she had a way better figure than back then. Mind slipping to the gutter, I cleared my throat and replied, "Because you're a child, and children are small little brats like yourself."

She glared while kicking me with her foot as she laid back down, but I only grabbed her foot and tickled the arch, causing her to accidentally squeal as she attempted to get away. She was such a kid man, like who else was almost eighteen and still ticklish.

Shushing her quickly, I stopped my antics, "Come on, my parents are going to have a fit if we aren't quiet."

"Then leave me alone!" She glared, curling into a tighter ball so I couldn't reach her.

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

We settled back into silence for awhile, and watching the cartoon was so boring I began to yawn. But I wasn't going to complain, I was just happy she was with me. The best part of it though was the fact that she hadn't picked up her phone once while she was here, and it didn't got go unnoticed by me. I could only imagine Kiba was blowing up her phone, so it made me happy to know he was being put on the back burner.

As the silence stretched though, just as I was about to doze off, Ino asked quietly, "Why are you way over there?" I raised an eyebrow at her before scooting closer. When I settled again, the little brat had the nerve to complain some more, "No, come lay down with me. I'm still cold."

Rolling my eyes, I shifted to lay down behind her. Before I could myself, she took my arm and wrapped it around her waist. Smiling slightly, I tugged her close. She pressed her back against me, shifting closer as I ran my nose across the small amount of skin exposed at her neck. Sighing in content, she slipped her fingers across my arm.

"Today was really fun," she mumbled as she traced random shapes across my skin.

I nodded, eyes shutting as I took a breath, "Yeah it was."

There was more silence before she whispered, "I'm sorry we haven't done this more often."

"Don't worry about it, Ino," I brushed off gently, wondering why she genuinely sounded apologetic about it. "We are both busy. You got that boyfriend, and I have my practices."

"I want to do this more often, though..."

"We will," I assured without thought, "Don't worry."

"Promise?" She asked in such a small voice I couldn't help but smile sleepily.

"Yeah, promise."

Silence settled again for awhile before she trailed her tracing fingers down my arm to lace her fingers with mine. Tugging our hands up to under to chin, she snuggled into them before we laid like that for the rest of night.

When we woke up, it was to my mom taunting us about how cute we were the next morning.

I guess we were.

But I guess it really didn't matter...

Did it?

* * *

(2) Sneaks in a way to flame my best friend. That's right. I've gotten creative. Fight me about it then dude.

 **Wheww. We did it. We got through it. Nice work folks. Real nice work.**

 **Now. It's been awhile since I did a Sakura and Ino story. I think, to be honest, every time I do one it's in Sakura's pov. Don't know why. Hmm interesting. I just realized that.**

 **Alright, so like I said this is supposed to be a lil shorty. Something on the side.**

 **The low commiment it takes to do the chapters though kinda push me to update more. So far I've been going back to the story idea and writing it. As you can see, we got about 5 technically 6 straight chapters here. So I'm digging it enough to post it.**

 **That, and you got Kat pressuring me to keep going, so if you got that one loser on your side for this story it's bound to wrap up quickly.**

 **So do me the favor bruh.**

 **Read and review. Tell me what you think.**

 **Are you excited about it? Tayuya is my bae but we got to see Sakura's roots. We have to see where she came from.**

 **That's a hint btw.**

 **I'm outta here.**

 **Shy has nothing going on with her life. Loves. Out.**


	7. That Summer 6

**A/N -** For the massive ego stroke graciously given to me by Pickles.

I sure do appreciate when people tell me in different ways how I am amazing.

I mean, sure I am pretty epic.

But like not that epic, don't gas me up too much.

But, here's my love and appreciation for your obvious loyality to my crappy ass stories lol.

Hope ya enjoy it man.

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

 _Song used for this chapter -_ Mothica - Golden Hand (Subsets Remix)

Do this more often?

Hang out and act like we were best friends?

Funny how I fell for the simplest shit every time. How I almost believed everything will just fall into place as I continued to step forward. But after that night, we didn't really hang out much. I guess her solution to the whole Kiba being around thing was to hang out with us separately, but of course I got the short end of the stick.

Wonder what was worse.

Going to a party only to glance over my shoulder to see her glaring.

Or going to the party and glancing at the constant empty space where I knew she would be if she were actually around.

But I didn't let it drag me down, I couldn't or I'd come to a standstill. I went to my parties with my team and attempted to have fun. Girls kept my mind off of most of it, and the alcohol stopped me from drifting too far into my thoughts. It was the best solution I could come up with, I figured it'd take me pretty far.

And it did.

Couple of weeks passed with me messaging Ino here and there. Maybe popping a visit to her place to say what's up before I left to some other random party. I guess it was my fault too, trying to find some sort of happy medium. Too much time with her proved too much for me to handle, as I found out at that party nights ago. Too little time with her suffocated me while I was alone.

What was I supposed to do?

I felt like if I let this get to me enough, crack me down until I broke and finally spoke my mind, I'd be exposed. She'd realize my feelings and I would be left standing there raw and open with no way of knowing what would happen next. And as shitty as it was not to have her around as much as I wanted, it seemed better than the latter.

Because pathetic as it was, I was starting to think rejection was my worst fear.

Rejection not by just anyone, but her.

It would be easier to swallow if I thought I had a shot, but deep down I knew I didn't. After years of being with her, I knew her. Very well. I knew her preference, her type, what she looked for in a guy. I guess that's what shook me the most about Kiba, because I knew.

I just fucking knew.

The guy wasn't going any fucking where.

Maybe down the line I had a shot, and I missed it. Maybe, when I just wasn't paying any attention. When I was too busy basking in my glory of being fucking wanted by every other random female, I had a chance but it floated away. But in every scenario I thought of, every situation of a possibility in the past, I never saw one in the future.

So I stayed away.

Because what the fuck else was I supposed to do?

If I didn't keep walking I'd come to a standstill.

If I came to a standstill I would crack.

If I cracked, I'd be left raw and open.

And what could happen after that left me sick to my stomach.

"Dude, if you could pay attention for two seconds," Temari complained with a hard frown.

I looked up from my beer with a blink. Her annoyed look left me adverting my eyes. I couldn't let her, of all people, start picking up what I was feeling. I knew she'd only lecture me about how I needed to let all the complicated shit go. She was a firm believer in staying loyal to the friend code. Hooking up with them wasn't exactly in the description.

"Hellooo?"

"What's up man?" I huffed out, giving her a look, "Can't you see I'm just trying to drink my beer over here?"

She scoffed, "Don't give me that shit, I've watched you babysit that thing for about thirty minutes now. So fucking focus, I need your help."

"Alright alright," I caved, placing my beer on the nearby messy coffee table. It was covered with crumbs and empty red solo cups. Wasn't exactly the cleanest party I went to, but you couldn't expect much from frats.

"There is this girl over there that I've been talking to, and she's digging me but she has to keep her friend entertained," Temari explained with a small shift of her eyes. I glanced over my shoulder with a frown, seeing two brunettes giggling by the wall with drinks in their hands.

I turned back to Temari, "I'm not feeling it tonight, Temi."

"You owe me, Sakura," she argued with a small glare, "As many times I've played wing man for you? Don't be a dick, plus you're just standing here. You need something to focus on before you end up wasting away."

"I'm telling you man, I'm going to be ass for company if you stick me in this situation," I warned with a frown, "I'm tired and not even buzzed. Tonight's game drained the fuck out of me."

"Tonight's game was worked by me, if you don't remember," she countered, watching me carefully, "You were so out of it, coach had to take you out for the last quarter. What the hell are you so tired from?"

This joke of a fucking life, that's what.

Heaving a huge sigh, I caved yet again, "Alright, but this is on you. I don't want to hear any complaints if the girl just runs back to cock block you again."

"Give me a solid hour, that's all I'm asking for," she replied with a grin, hooking her arm around my shoulder as she dragged me to the two girls she was speaking of.

I dreaded the company, which was a red alert that the remedy I had come up with was slowly starting to lose it's magic. But, all the same, I smiled when Temari introduced me and did my best to pretend to show interest in the girl that seemed to be my mission. She gave me a curious little smile, telling me her name in almost a teasing whisper.

But I forgot it the moment it left her lips.

All the same, I took her hand and asked if she wanted another drink hoping beyond all hope she'd shut me down. Instead she agreed.

So I tugged her off to keep her entertained.

Because one way or the other, I feel like I asked for this shit.

X

"You were just baby sitting your drinks, Sakura. How the hell did you end up trashed?" Temari complained as she heaved me into her jeep. I slumped in my seat with an unintelligible mumble, which she only grumbled at as she shut the door.

I dozed off in the few seconds it took for her to hop in herself, but the slam of her door jolted me awake.

"Honestly man, what the fuck is up with you?" She went on as she placed the gear in drive before pulling off. "I only needed an hour man, you gave me less than that. The girl said you left her alone at the keg and never came back. In the span of the hour it took me to find you, you're slumped in some random room."

"Told you I was tired," I slurred out.

"Don't give me that shit," she snapped back only to huff as she attempted to calm down, "Alright alright, granted you told me that. But I'm starting to think there is something else wrong with you."

"Just want to go home," I groaned, shutting my eyes as the street lights blurred them into a sickening churn.

"No way I can drop you off at home," she informed with a glance at me, "You're parents will flip, it's way too early for them to be completely sleep. I texted them from your phone, told them you're staying the night."

"Good..."

She snorted, "Yeah buddy, bullet dodged. But you can't stay with me tonight."

"What?" I asked with confusion, struggling to hold my head up as I looked at her.

"You can't stay with me, my parents are still awake too," she repeated with a hard frown.

"Where am I going to go?" I mumbled, leaning against the glass as I used the last of my strength.

"Question of the night, isn't it?"

I swallowed back the urge to throw up.

"Don't you fucking do it man, you're straining this friendship enough tonight as it is," she warned dangerously from the drivers seat, suddenly picking up speed, "Don't worry, I texted Ino. She said her parents are out right now. We can get you in her room before they get back, we just need you to not act up when we get there. She said they should be back soon. Which means we have to work fast."

The urge to throw up came back at full force as I quickly refused.

"That would be acting up, Sakura," she informed with a glare.

"Don't want to go there," I forced out with a shiver, overcoming the second dry heave.

Temari's face twisted, "Why the hell not?"

I didn't answer.

"Christ, give me patience," she mumbled angrily from her side, "Listen, you either give me a good enough reason to stick my fucking neck out for you and haul you to my place or you're staying with her."

"Please?"

She shook her head, staring ahead, "Not a good enough answer. I don't care if you guys are fighting. Tonight you both are going to have to deal. Sorry man, but I just can't hold you down tonight. You're going to have to suck it up."

I wanted to argue, but my eyes drooped on their own, probably shutting down before I could actually throw up in her jeep.

X

"Sakura, come on, they will be here any second," Ino whined quietly in front of me.

I blinked, dazed. I had no recollection of getting into her room, but what bothered me the most was how unnaturally cold it was. Shivering, I felt sick to my stomach.

"No no no, you can't go to bed yet. You have to put the shirt on," Ino said with exasperation, and I felt a tug on my arm, "God, I'm not big enough for this. You're too heavy."

"I'm fat?"

She laughed, "No you aren't fat, I'm just small. Are you feeling a little better? That's the first thing you said since you been here."

"Sick..." I barely managed to mumble out.

"Mhmm, I know," she hummed with a sigh, sitting next to me in the bed I somehow managed to collapse in. Her fingers ran through my hair, "But you're going to get more sick if you sleep without a shirt. You don't want that do you?"

I shook my head.

"Then put on your shirt for me. Then we can sleep. I promise."

I continued to lay in her bed, feeling as if I moved I'd throw up simply from the constant spinning of the room. The only thing stopping me was the running of her fingers against my scalp. Focusing on that dulled the sensation of everything hurling to the left constantly.

"Please Sakura?"

Her soft plea struck something within me. I was sitting up from pure reaction.

Somehow, I managed to drag the shirt she handed me towards me. With all my strength, I forced it over my head.

"Okay, almost done. But here, put this hoodie on so you can stay warm. My sheets are really thin."

Dazed, I dragged my eyes to what she was handing out to me. Taking it slowly, I mumbled, "This is big enough to fit me... Who's is it?"

"Kiba's." Shoving it away from me instantly, I watched it land in the middle of the floor. Ino frowned as she held her eyes to me, "What was that for?"

"I'm not wearing his shit, Ino," I managed out, moving to stand up as I continued, "Gonna sleep downstairs."

"Wait! No you can't," she shot up instantly, grabbing my arm as I attempted to walk towards the door. I pulled my arm away, "Sakura, my parents are coming home! If they see you, they'll tell your parents how drunk you are. Your mom would flip."

"Don't care."

"Sakura stop," she called out desperately, moving in front of me as I reached for the handle. She grabbed my waist, trying to carefully push me away, "Just. Sleep here alright? You can have the bed, I can go downstairs and sleep on the couch. They won't even think anything of it, I watch TV down there all the time."

I stood still with her there, not knowing what I wanted anymore.

I wanted to get away because I was pissed that his shit was in her room.

Which meant they had to be in here. Alone. Which was the type of shit I tried very hard to not think about.

But despite that, I wanted her with me. I didn't want to sleep by myself.

I was just acting up. I felt like a complete fucking brat.

My eyes fell between us.

"Okay?" She asked while watching me carefully, "Is that alright?"

"No."

"Then what do you want to do? You can't sleep downstairs, I don't want them causing trouble."

Without answering, I turned and climbed back into Ino's bed. Sleep. I needed sleep. If I didn't go to sleep soon, I'd regret it. Drunk or not, I knew I was making a fool of myself. I just needed to survive until tomorrow. Anything after that would be settled then.

After a moment, Ino climbed into bed with me. She stayed on her end against the wall, hands running through her hair as she sighed without a clue on what to do now. But her being so far away made me feel even more cold underneath her thin sheets, so pathetically enough I shifted to her and laid my head on her lap. Face nuzzling at her stomach with my eyes drifting shut on their own, I pulled myself closer while murmuring out, "I missed you."

A soft noise came from her as her fingers ran through my hair, "I missed you too, huge child best friend of mine."

"Yours..."

"Yes, mine," she repeated, scratching at my scalp.

"Always?"

"Forever." Her answer had my eyes wandering up to hers. She was watching me with a soft smile. "Hm? Forever not enough for you?"

"No," I answered truthfully.

"Well, how long then?"

Her question was meant to entertain me, but I ended up feeling a tug in my chest as I muttered, "Not how long. How much."

She brushed a strand of hair away from my face, "How much of what, Sakura?"

"How much of you I want..."

Her fingers paused their brushing as her eyes held mine steadily for a moment. Seconds later, her tongue was nervously slipping across her lips, and the movement caused my eyes to dart towards it. Setting my jaw, I tried to catch myself from unraveling. Sleep. I needed sleep. I was slipping way more often, way more obviously, than I should have been.

I shut my eyes, hoping tomorrow she would spare me enough to pretend I never said that.

"How much of me do you want, Sakura?"

My stomach tossed at her soft voice.

Swallowing, I muttered before I could catch myself, "All of you. Forever."

I needed to sleep. I was begging for it. But her silence kept me from drifting off. My eyes slipped open to see her still watching me, this time with a tug of her lip as she gently bit down on it. I couldn't help my hand reaching up to her, fingers dragging across her cheek before running to the back of her neck.

She followed my tugs willingly as I sat up slightly, watching her carefully for any signs that I should stop.

But the closer I came to her, shortening the distance just to feel her warm breath mixing with mine as her lips parted slightly, the quieter the reasoning thoughts became as they pleaded for me to stop. But I found my eyes drifting to a close as I pulled her down to the maddening trench I placed myself in.

And managed to find a bit of hope in escaping as brushed my lips across hers.

* * *

 **Alright a few things.**

 **First, it's pretty freaking hard to write in a pov of a drunk person. It's because I'm attempting to be realistic. Like not only am I trying to get intuned with Sakura and her personality, I have to imagine how she would be while she's drunk.**

 **That is my excuse for why it just kinda seems disconnected and choppy. Usually there is a lot more thoughts and emotions going on in scenes like this when I write.**

 **But I feel like that's how she'd be. She's fed up, angry, tired, and always thinking on a daily. When drunk, and I don't mean buzzed I mean straight up borderline trashed, I feel like the thoughts start to shut down and emotions kinda dull to a throb. Almost disconnecting. Hence why, when sober, she beats in her head that she doesn't have a chance. Yet, while drunk, she couldn't give a single fuck about any of it.**

 **But I guess that kinda goes for everyone?**

 **So if you felt like it was a bit lacking, that's why.**

 **Second. Sorry it's short. But meh, it's a short story. I see maybe 15 chapters at most? Just a nice lil side story to read.**

 **Anyway, Pickles. There you go bro. Hope ya enjoyed it.**

 **Shycadet works for Ego Strokes. Loves everyone equally but gives favorite points to Pickles. Don't tell Kat.**

 **Out.**


	8. That Summer 7

**A/N -** My homie Des gave me a lot of great ideas.

So I figured why not post another chapter for the hell of it.

Slowly trying to get where we need to be, but I feel like once we reach that point, it's going to be like hauling towards destruction itself.

But hey, you guys read my stories for that very reason. Right?

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

 _Song used for this chapter -_ ARMNHMR - Fallen (feat. Desirée Dawson)

My eyes popped open.

And I swear, as the memories of last night slammed into me, I just about had a heart attack.

I sat up slowly, my head pounding with a hang over but the regrets were stronger. Rubbing my eyes, I groaned, "What the fuck are you doing, man?"

No reply.

Because, fuck. I was a fucking idiot.

Shifting, I looked around the room. I knew I was alone the moment eyes opened, but I took in what was around me anyway. The sun was out and bright, stabbing my eyes constantly. Scowling, I slowly got out of bed and headed towards Ino's bathroom, hoping to at least rinse the sour taste in my mouth.

To my surprise, there was a cup of water, some crackers, and two pills waiting for me at the sink. Despite my slowly plummeting mood, I smiled. Shit man, if she wasn't my best friend I didn't know who was.

Before bothering with my therapy, I washed out my mouth with her mouth wash. It made the glass of water taste like shit, but I was so thirsty I didn't care. Popping the pills in my mouth and downing the rest of the glass, I took my small plate of crackers and nibbled on the as I wandered downstairs.

Music was playing on low as I heard clattering in the kitchen. Steeling myself for what was next, I took a breath before wandering in. She wasn't paying any attention, her focus was on the pan in front of her as she pouted with concentration. It was cute when she went to grab something from the cabinet, but even as she reached by the tip of her toes couldn't grab the seasoning at the top shelf.

"What the fuck," she groaned in frustration as she firmly planted herself back on the ground. Before she could move to climb onto the counter itself, I wandered over and made a guess of what she was reaching for. I gave a pretty empty smile as she squeaked in surprise. "Jeez, I thought you were still sleep."

"Think I slept long enough," I replied as I handed her the seasoning, glancing at the clock, "If that's the right time, then I definitely need to be on my feet by now."

"It is," she said with a smile of thanks, "How are you feeling? Like shit?"

"Kinda," I mumbled, dropping my plate of crackers on the counter as I huffed out a sigh thinking about last night. My hand wandered to my forehead, which was still throbbing.

"The meds should kick in soon," she assured, capping the seasoning after using it. Glancing at me, she asked, "Do you remember anything from last night?"

My chest constricted at the question, but what was worse was her tone when she asked. Almost like she was hoping I did.

I frowned slightly before looking away, muttering, "No. But I'm sure I made a complete ass of myself."

"Oh no, you were an angel as per usual," she teased lightly, but I caught the way she quickly looked away herself. The look of a relief on her features punched me in the gut.

Setting my jaw, I moved to leave the kitchen, "Gonna go lay down on the couch."

"Okay, you're hangover breakfast slash lunch should be ready soon. My parents are at work, but after that I should be able to borrow the car to take you home."

I grunted in reply, but made no other comment as I left.

Plopping on the couch, I stared ahead at nothing.

Whatever hope I thought I felt last night was shriveling to nothing.

I dozed off in the few minutes it took for me to force away all the thoughts in my head. I knew myself too well, the only way to escape the attacking in my own mind was either by drinking or sleeping. My dreams weren't much better though, it was fitful sleep. I felt restless as I opened my eyes to the poking of my shoulder.

Ino smiled, "Here, I guarantee you'll feel better after this."

Sitting up, I took the plate and looked down at it with mild interest. She decided to cook me up homefries, eggs with what looked like spinach in it, one single blueberry pancake with bananas slices on top, and a cup of orange juice that sat on the coffee table in front of me. I couldn't help the snort that slipped past, a smile lifting my lips as well even though it was practically empty.

"You made all this?"

"You were sleep for a long time," she sighed as she sat next to me, leaning back against the couch. Then with a bite of her lip, she confessed, "I didn't know what to make though, so I looked up the best foods to eat after a hangover. All those are supposed to make you feel better."

I sighed, taking my fork and taking a scoop of eggs, "Jeez Ino, you didn't have to. I would have been fine."

"Crackers wouldn't have done a good enough job," she argued, glancing at me as I took a bite. "Is it good?"

"Amazing," I muttered, trying hard to give her a smile worthy of her hard work, but I felt like absolute shit and food wouldn't help me feel better. Knowing I had to pretend, from here on out, that we hadn't kissed sucked all sorts of emotions out of me. At this point, I was numb, attempting to make it through until her parents returned and she drove me home.

When I felt her eyes on me, I glanced at her with a lazy drag of my eyes. She looked away just before I could catch her gaze and asked cheerfully, "Do you want to watch a movie with me?"

"Sure," I nodded, forcing myself to eat more food. I wasn't in the mood to eat, but I wasn't going to skip out on her cooking. It didn't happen often, plus I felt like an ass enough, I didn't want her to think I didn't like any of it. Especially when she took the time to put so much thought into it.

Which I hated that she did.

It made the punched feeling in my gut crawl to my chest, where it constricted more in pain. She was too nice. She always had been. But to pretend nothing happened last night was ruthless. How I was surviving, even now, I didn't know.

She flipped through the channels of the TV, humming a song as she did so.

Sighing, I stared back at my plate and choked down every bit of food she cooked for me.

X

I felt like I could finally breathe when I got into my room after Ino dropped me off. She smiled the entire time, chattering away to fill the silence I carelessly let settle whenever there was a pause. I wasn't stupid, I knew she was trying hard to make it seem like everything was normal. But the reason why was what was getting to me.

Drunk or not, I had been beyond fucking stupid.

Shaking my head, I dropped into my bed and shut my eyes, wondering if the feeling in my chest would ever go away. But after seconds of lying there, I balled my fist tight and clenched my teeth. For a best friend, who was supposed to be someone I loved to be around, she was sucking the life out of me with emotions I simply wished I didn't have in the first place.

"It's you're fault. You were stupid enough in the first place to start having feelings," I muttered to myself as I rolled over, staring at the wall.

Even though I knew that, why the fuck couldn't I stop?

She obviously didn't want anything to happen between us, yet there I was brushing across the memory of last night again.

God, I had a fucking problem.

Maybe... if I went to college that was a couple of hours away I'd get over her quicker...

My phone buzzed from behind me, and despite myself I felt my heart jump at the possibility that it was Ino. Instead, it was the girl from the party the night before last, asking if she had gotten the right number. Which was fucking comical.

I ditch the girl at a keg when I told her I was going to the bathroom real quick, and here she was still texting me two days later.

I had girls who were more than willing to give me their attention, yet here I was staring after something I couldn't have.

On my back, with the phone hovering over me, I answered that it was in fact me and she replied the second the message sent.

She was wondering if I wanted to meet up somewhere to hang out.

I stared at the message for a moment before sitting up and asking where she had in mind.

Keep moving or come to a stand still.

That was the only way I was going to make it.

 _A Week Later_

"Dude, why do you hate me?" Temari demanded as I held the phone against my face.

I snorted, mumbling, "Listen, I just need you to pass the message."

"Like it's that simple? Coach is going to have a fucking hernia once I tell him you're missing the next game. Can't you tell him yourself? He's going to blast me first like it's my fault," she complained, though she wasn't wrong. Coach would be furious, but that's why I needed her to tell him for me. As of right now, I was completely burned out and I couldn't imagine being able to handle his constant questions and demands to attempt to make the game anyway.

But my excuse was valid, my folks were going to see family this weekend and they wanted me to come. Only thing was that I told them about the game this weekend and asked if I could stay. They agreed of course, Pops was always very supportive of my athletic life, but I figured it was a perfect excuse to simply mope by myself with no one around.

Man, I was reaching an all time low.

"Listen, just do me this favor. I'll owe you big," I said, attempting to press her to agree.

"You've been falling through for a lot of shit, man. I can't take your promises as proper currency anymore," Temari shamelessly called out.

"I'll pull through for whatever you ask me next time around, I promise," I assured.

Huffing a sigh, she snapped, "Fine. But let you fall through again, man. That's your ass I'm coming for."

I laughed, "Thanks Temi, I appreciate it."

"Yeah, whatever dick hole."

With that she hung up.

I laughed again, but it died down quickly as I pulled the phone away from my face. Strangely enough, knowing I was spending the weekend alone didn't help me feel any better. If anything it dejected my mood further.

Fuck I needed to stop this dumb shit.

Sighing, I was just about to toss my phone away from but the buzzing of an incoming phone call stopped me. Frowning, I realized it was from Ino. Shit. I had been doing a good job keeping in touch but keeping a distance at the same time. She hadn't bothered to call until now.

Huffing, I answered the phone, "What's up?"

"Temari just blew up my phone! She's pissed! Why do I have to deal with a pissed Temari? I didn't do anything, so what the fuck did you do to her," she demanded just as I answered.

I blinked, "Christ, I just got off the phone with her. She couldn't have possibly texted you that fast."

"You underestimate her and her fury, because you don't have to get _screamed at through messages_!" Ino snapped back, sounding beyond annoyed, "What is she so upset about?"

I narrowed my eyes, annoyed that Temari forced Ino to get involve. I should have known better than to think she'd cave into telling coach without more of a fight. Of course she was just trying to get back at me, knowing Ino would cause me more hell than she ever could.

"I told her I wasn't going to the game this weekend, and asked if she could tell coach for me. That's all." I explained, walking through my empty house to sit on the couch.

"What does this have to do with me?" She demanded.

I snorted, "She just wanted you pissy so you can chew my head off. Just ignore her."

"No, because now I want to know what the hell is so important that you can't make the game?"

Rolling my eyes, I sighed, "My parents are visiting my aunt and uncle this weekend. I was supposed to come with."

"Supposed to?"

Of course. She never missed a beat.

"Supposed to," I repeated, rubbing the back of my neck, "But I told them I was going to stay here for the game. But I don't feel up to playing this weekend so I'm just going to relax while I have the small amount of time off."

The silence was deafening.

Cringing, I begged, "Don't tell Temari."

"So I have to deal with her spamming in all the creative ways she can about how 'I need to get my rouge best friend who is out to destroy an already strained friendship', but I can't tell her that you're just being lazy!" She shouted on the other end.

Whew, she was pissed.

I was going to get Temari back for this.

"Please?"

"God, I swear I want to murder you both."

I only rolled my eyes again, "What, it isn't like you were doing anything."

"Actually my phone was continuously going off while I was in a movie, so yeah. I was busy. Imagine that." She snapped.

My face twisted, "A movie?"

"Yes, I'm on a date with Kiba."

Oh. Figured.

"Welp don't let me hold you up," I instantly replied. "I'll tell her to stop being a punk."

"Well wait, no." She rushed out.

I raised an eyebrow, "What's up?"

"The movie was kinda boring, that's why I came out here in the first place," she admitted before pausing. "What are you doing?'

My eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Nothing. Just relaxing, like I planned to."

"Your parents already left?"

If it was possible to lie to her I would. At this point, I just wanted to hang up the phone before she got any ideas, but I couldn't do either. She scarred me for life for both crimes in the past and I never dared to do it again.

"Uh... yeah... Why?"

"Can I come over then, after this? Maybe we can spend the night."

Abort. Abort. Abort.

I rushed out the first excuse that came to mind, "Um, I'm actually going to a party soon."

"Oh, well that sounds like fun. Can I come with?"

Fuck.

Couldn't I get a fucking break here.

"I don't know Ino," I began slowly.

"Come on, why not? I won't bug you." I stayed silent, still unsure even as she pleaded. After a moment, she added, "Kiba won't be there. I mean- not that that means anything. It's just. I know how you feel when he's around all the time. So..."

Her rushed reply struck home.

Because my idiot self couldn't deny the fact that it did seem appealing for him to be ditched for the night. The only problem was that I needed to find a party to go to. I cornered myself pretty good.

But a party was always happening during the summer on the weekend, I had faith I could somehow find out.

Running my hand through my hair, I huffed out, "Fine."

She squeed in excitement, "Okay, I'll tell you when I'm home and ready to go. See you soon!"

With that she hung up.

Feeling myself go into panic mode, I quickly shot out a text to the two people that I knew could pull through for me in such a clutch time in my life.

Naruto and Sasuke.

 _-Sos. I need a party to get to tonight.-_

A sigh of relief fell from my lips as Naruto instantly replied

 _-Oh bro, you texted me just at the right time. Senior party at Doss' place. Let's fucking go #ChocolateWasted-_

That didn't sound the least bit fun, especially since my last drinking adventure had me wanting to swear off of alcohol for another year. But, fuck it.

Like I said before.

Some how some way, I asked for this shit.

* * *

 _(1) Fun fact, I actually did look up the best foods for a hangover *Pan out* The more you know!_

 **Alright, there you go. More of a setting up chapter than anything. I have visions. Visions take time to make happen.**

 **And, to remind you. For the ones who are some die hard fans.** **Are you catching these hints I'm tossing out? Eyes. Peeled. All I'm saying.**

 **Ah, by the end of it, for a few of you, I'm sure it'll hit you like a ton of bricks.**

 **Oh, and official birthday count down for the bestieee!**

 **Ten more days until she thinks shes grown!**

 **She's not. But she thinks.**

 **Until then, enjoy being hit in the chest as you continue to read this story.**

 **Shycadet has no mercy. Loves.**

 **Out.**


	9. That Summer 8

**A/N -** Completely worn out from writing this.

Just take into account that this was way longer than it should have been.

But. We've reached the peak. It's nothing but hurling downward spiral from here.

Yay for reaching the top of the cliff.

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

 _Song used for this chapter -_ Trademark - Pop It Off (2014 Mashed Up)

It was a bad idea.

I knew it was a bad idea.

But I had dug myself so deep already, in ways I didn't even understand back then, that I felt trapped enough to go through with it. I should have just admitted I was lying, told her in all honesty I wanted to be left alone. But I didn't have the stomach to disappoint her in any way. Even unintentionally hurting her made me feel like shit. And despite how well I took it it when she told me, I hated how she thought I didn't want anything to do with her, no matter what point in time.

So I found myself being picked up by Naruto that night to go to a party he gushed about just finding. Sasuke sat in the passenger seat with a smile on as well, looking just as excited. They were surprised that I had bothered to hit them up, complaining how I had ditched them the past couple weekends.

But I had to. It was already hard enough to convince Temari that I was acting normally. With the entire gang there, I doubted I could pull it off. But Temari wasn't going to be there tonight, and no matter what happened Naruto and Sasuke didn't have enough clues to be tipped off that maybe something was up. My only concern was Ino.

But when wasn't she my concern?

When wasn't she always in the back of my mind?

I sighed, staring ahead from the back seat as Naruto and Sasuke continued to chatter away. But their conversation fell to the background, a dulled hum as it felt like I was staring through them. Past them. Ten blocks down the road, looking, wondering was there an end to this. Would I reach the point that I no longer cared, where everything just fell back into step of being normal. But normal was ten blocks behind us, shrouded with the fog that was starting to set in on our already gloomy city. Normal was fuzzy to remember.

So maybe that's why normal wasn't within sight.

Maybe that's why I felt trapped into all of this. (1)

"Sakura?" I blinked, pulling my palm from my chin and dragging my eyes away from the window. Ino sat next to me, smiling softly with a curious gaze, "Hey. What are you thinking about?"

Didn't even realized sometime during the ride we picked her up.

I was already spacing out. How was I possibly going to make it through the night?

I gave a small smile and snorted, looking away while muttering, "Thinking about how trashed I'm going to have to get tonight."

Not sure if she heard my reply over the music Naruto steadily turned up.

But she didn't bother to ask me to repeat myself.

X

Drink in my hand, pounding music at my ears, I nodded at whatever the girl in front of me was saying. My eyes felt heavy, my body like jello. How I was managing to stand, I had no clue. But the feeling was nice, relaxing even. Almost as if I was just about to float away, but the only thing tying me down to earth was the string my smile was tugging on. The string being attached to the very interested girl with suggestiveness in her eyes.

But that string was straining.

Because I seriously didn't give a shit about whatever she was saying.

Instead I was wondered if I could sneak another cup of whatever syrup like drinks they were giving out here.

Taking another sip, my eyes wandered over my cup, peering at the rest of the party. Naruto was next to me, being a good wing man while keeping the girl's friend some sort of company. Sasuke was being another sort of friend, entertaining Ino as they both danced with silly smiles on their faces.

They were having fun. A smile slipped my own lips, because I was genuinely happy to see that they were.

Just then Ino's eyes caught mine. The wiggling of her fingers brought out my own stupid grin, and I found myself being completely grounded as I yearned to go over and talk to her.

"Hello? Are you even listening?"

"Hold up, Jessica," I muttered with distraction, head tilting in curiosity at whatever Ino was mouthing at me. Was she asking me to dance?

"Jessica?" She repeated in outrage.

...Shit.

"Her names not Jessica," Naruto frantically whispered next to me in alarm. I had just enough time to repeat that to myself before I felt a drink drench me from head to shoulder.

Welp, there goes whatever good buzz I was feeling.

"Let's go. She's a complete asshole. I can't believe her," the girl's friend said furiously before storming off with _whatever the girls fucking name was._

"Still don't know your name! Sure you told me?" I called out to them sarcastically, earning me middle finger as the kept walking. Huffing, I whipped my hands once hard before attempting to rub as much of the beer as possible out of my eyes.

"Sydny and Rachel," Naruto informed, biting back a laugh I knew that was dying to break out, "That's their names. Where the hell did you get Jessica from?"

"Maybe that was the girl last week," I replied with a bland look, before my eyebrows came together in seriousness, "Or maybe the week before that... Who the hell _is_ Jessica, man?"

"Fuck if I know," Naruto replied before full on snickering.

If I wasn't decently buzzed, I would be more annoyed. But at this point I didn't really give a shit, only thinking of the fastest way to dry out my shirt before getting another drink. I didn't have time to get too strategic before Ino was rushing over. Her eyes were filled with rage as she glared in the direction of where the girls disappeared, "What the actual fuck? Where did they go? I want to fucking talk to them personally. Myself. Maybe with a fucking fist in their face."

"Slow down, Ino," Sasuke said with an uneasy laugh, "Their long gone now."

"Oh no, they can't get far enough away from me. Not when they were brave enough to dump a drink on my best friend," Ino growled, moving to hunt them down before Naruto grabbed her wrist mid step.

"Whoa whoa, come on now. There's no way you're going to find them," Naurto told her, still fighting back his fit of laughter, "If anything, help Sakura out."

Ino parted her lips to argue, but Sasuke informed, "I have a spare shirt in the back, man. Just throw that one on."

"Thanks," I grumbled, giving my arms another hard whip before giving up with a sigh. Naruto dug out the keys, but before I could reach for them Ino snatched them from his hand before snatching my hand as well. A split second later, I was being dragged outside as she furiously stomped onto the front porch.

If I wasn't so sure I didn't do anything wrong, I would have been convinced she was angry at me with how hard she was trying to yank my arm off. But with her fury, I didn't dare complain as we started our long trek to where we parked.

When we finally reached Naruto's ten year old Ford Escape, she popped open the back before rampaging through the pile of mess. Finally finding what looked to be Sasuke's shirt, she turned to me and snapped, "What are you waiting for? Take that off before you get sick."

"Why are you biting _my_ head off?" I complained under my breath. When she only glared, I looked away before tugging off my shirt swiftly. Just as I was about to reach for Sasuke's shirt, she stopped me by holding it back.

"Wait, maybe he has something to dry you off before you put it on," Ino explained, turning to search again.

"Well hurry up, I'm freezing," I shivered with a look around. It was dark and too chilly to be standing around in my sports bra, but the house party was far enough in the distance. No one was out, yet even from here you could hear the music and yelling.

"Here use this."

I turned back to see her handing me what looked like a relatively clean rag. The label read Gatorade, and I could only assume it was from Naruto's football practices. Cringing, I gave Ino a look.

"What?" She demanded with impatience.

"I don't trust it," I admitted.

One more good glare, and I was rubbing my entire face on that mystery rag.

She was seriously scary when she was pissed.

Before I was even finished, Ino was snatching the rag out of my hand, "God, what are you two? Don't you know how to dry yourself off properly?"

I gave my own glare, but didn't bother arguing when she pointed for me to sit at the edge of the trunk. Heaving a huge sigh I did as I was told and sat down. She stepped between my legs and ordered me to lower my head enough for her to properly reach. Seconds later, I felt the rag gently rustling at my hair as I closed my eyes, the heaviness in them returning.

"What was that about, anyway?" She asked, sound a bit more calm as the seconds began to tumble by.

"I called her by some other name," I answered, eyes still closed as I tilted my head to the right, relaxing even further as she rubbed at my ear before reaching at the back of my neck.

"What?"

The sound of her voice gave away her disbelief, but I only shrugged, "I completely forgot it and ended up saying something random. Stupid of me, I don't usually make that mistake. I know better than using names. Always stick with 'sweet heart' or 'angel' or some stupid generic shit."

The gentle rustling stopped.

My eyes opened in curiosity.

"Why would you stick to something like that? Wouldn't it just be easier to remember her name so something like this doesn't happen?" Ino asked, a frown at her lips.

I raised an eyebrow, "Seriously? You think that would be easier? These girls never stick around past the night. There's no way I can remember all of them, let alone the girl that was just talking to me. I still don't know her name, and Naruto literally just told me. And if you could take a look around, she's not here. Hence, why I don't bother to put that much effort."

Taking a step back, Ino's face twisted in disbelief, "That's incredibly disgusting."

I blinked, "What is?"

"The fact that you don't even take the time to remember the girls name!"

Rolling my eyes, I waved her off, "I'm pretty sure it's mutual, Ino. Other females just like to act like they don't do the same thing. Well, the females that I come across anyway."

"You deserved that drink the face," she declared, her face looking as if she tasted something sour.

"Yeah okay, I never said I _wasn't_ the dick here," I replied with a shrug before staring straight in her eyes, "But I would feel worse if I didn't know personally that other females do grimy ass shit too. Like rolling over the morning after to find myself either alone in bed or a hopeful little expression on their face that says they want to forget everything that just happened the night before."

There was a silence and a flash of panic in her eyes.

Good, she knew exactly what I was calling her out on.

But I only smiled as I jumped from the trunk, "See, you've got some personal experience in the matter and so have I. Feels shitty as all hell, but guess what? I'm not butt hurt about it. I don't toss a plate of food away just to show how I'm in my feelings. Nope, I move the fuck on. And you know what else Ino, that girl tonight is going to do the very same thing. She's going to forget my face, my name, and how she even bothered to spare me the time of day. And continue to enjoy herself. So. Yeah. I think I'll live."

Pulling the rag from my neck, I tossed it in the back of the truck along with my shirt before hauling on Sasuke's. I was just about to close the back before I spotted a bottle of Captain Morgan wedged between piles of junk. Eyes instantly sparking with interest, I snatched it and gave a grin. Perfect. Clean shirt and a drink. Exactly what I wanted and problem solved back to back.

"Okay, so girls are shitty, but still," Ino mumbled from the side of me, as I was busy opening the bottle, "That doesn't mean you have to be a complete tool."

"I am a product of my environment," I replied conversationally, finally managing to open the bottle. Taking a long swig, I leaned against the trunk and sighed in content. "The girls I meet at these parties always want to be treated the same way, so I do just that. But you are right, I try very hard not to be the stereotypical dick head jock. I try very hard not to seem like a complete fucking prick. But tonight I got distracted."

"By what?"

"You," I answered simply, now watching carefully to gauge her reaction. My eyes darted to the nervous way she licked her lips and how she began to fidget with her fingers. "She was boring me, I had no interest in her. At this point I can't even remember who was helping who out, was Naruto the wing man or was I? All I know was that I glanced at you and whatever sliver of amount of attention I had been managing to give her flew out the window."

She seemed to struggle to find something to say.

I gave her mercy, because at this point I couldn't find it within me to care much about anything other than the bottle in my hand. "Which was why I tried to avoid hanging out with you at parties to begin with. You are always very distracting. But here's the conundrum. Even when you aren't around, you're distracting me." Her eyes flickered up to mine, and I held them steadily. "Yeah I know, fuck me right? So I direct my attention to the bottle, because other than you it's the only thing I can focus on correctly. And I feel like if I try hard enough, maybe one of these girls some night will grab my attention so much, I remember their name the second they tell me."

I paused with a frown. Pretty sure I was saying too much.

"Actually... I'm done talking. I think I'm drunk. And I really want some more of those weird colored drinks they were giving up."

I was moving to leave, but she grabbed my wrist giving me a worried frown, "You weren't drinking those, right? I'm pretty sure that was cough syrup and soda."

My eyes brightened, "Huh, no wonder I feel so nice. Yeah I wouldn't mind having another cup."

"No Sakura," she said, pulling me back as I attempted to leave again, "That stuff isn't good for you."

"I can name a lot of unhealthy shit in my life right now, Ino. Cough syrup isn't the top three," I brushed off while shrugging off her grasp, "Now let's go man. We've been gone long enough."

I could see it in her face. She wanted to argue. To keep me there.

But I learned my lesson from the last party we came to together.

Drinks and focusing too much on her would be my downfall.

So I walked. And just as I hoped, she simply followed.

X

Annoyingly enough, Ino managed to blab to Naruto and Sasuke about my new interest in the colorful drinks. Them being the irritating friends I knew them to be, made a point to keep me away from the table that was serving them up. Which meant I didn't get my second cup, but I couldn't complain. With Naruto unknowingly hooking me up, I kept my Cpt Morgan and nurtured it for the night.

Even with Sasuke's shirt that slightly didn't match my outfit, I didn't have such a bad time. Actually the moment we walked in, I found myself a corner and drank. The relaxing feeling from my first cup hadn't completely disappeared, and my eyes felt heavy in such a nice chill way. Naruto and Sasuke didn't feel the need to bother me then, and Ino had wandered some place.

I was out of sight and out of mind. And I was starting to dig the lifestyle of slowly fading in the background.

In my peacefulness of not needing to do a damn thing but stand there, a girl wandered over. And the second her eyes caught mine, a frown drifted to my lips.

I really didn't feel like being bothered.

"Oh, I must be interrupting," the girl joked as she came into ear shot.

I struggled to force a smile on my face, "Sorry, just... was digging being by myself."

"At a party?" She asked with a raise of her eyebrow, "Funny. I'm pretty sure we come here to do the exact opposite."

Snorting, I looked at the bottle in my hand, "Yeah sure, most people. These days though, think I come here mostly to drink for free."

There was a pause.

I glanced back over to see her tilting her head at me curiously, strains of her bangs falling from her forehead as her eyes locked me into place. They were an overwhelming mix of blue, green, and brown, and I found myself staring at them. Maybe I had too much to drink, but the swirl of them captured my entire attention.

Finally, a small smile pulled her lips, "I thought for a second you were just playing the loner type, but I can see you actually take this lifestyle serious."

Blinking out of my trance, I gave a small smile of my own, "Maybe I've got you fooled, I'm always with some sort of girl at these parties."

Her hum of thought drowned out the music around us as my focus slowly drifted from everything to simply her. Her hair was brown with almost a wispy texture as it was tossed in a messy loose bun. On top of that, her make up was little to none with only enough eyeliner to bring out her eyes. Her choice of attire was simple. Her body moderately covered up, and that perking smile was infectious.

I came to the conclusion. Just then. That she was fucking gorgeous, and she wasn't even trying.

"I can tell when people are just trying hard to make some sort of outward image. No, you are in fact a loner. I recognize my own kind anywhere," she informed with another glance at me, her eyes amused.

Unable to help myself, I asked randomly, "Hey uh... what's you're name?"

"Hazel."

Just the fucking sound of it brought a smile to my lips. And for the second time I couldn't help myself as I repeated, "Hazel... don't know why, but it suits you."

"It's the eyes," she informed with a shrug, rolling them as she continued, "Mom simply knew I'd have the same as her's I guess. What's your name?"

"Sakura."

"Well Sakura, as I have said. I'm a loner. Which means I didn't just come up to talk to you, because of course; Loners don't do simple shit like that. Actually, I had a favor," she spoke while turning fully towards me, biting her lip with a pleading expression already on.

Fuck, just with that look she could have whatever she wanted.

"What's up?" I attempted to sound as chill as I could, but already I felt antsy. I needed the girls number before she got away from me. Already I was thinking of clever ways to ask.

"Well Captain Morgan happens to be my favorite drink, and they don't have any here," she explained, eyeing the bottle in my hand. "Now I'm not saying to just hand it over." Wonder if she knew that I would have without a second thought. "But I _was_ wondering, since they have a little limit on how many codeine cups you can grab. I'll trade you mine for yours?"

Her hopeful expression matched my brightening eyes at the offer. I could definitely use another cup. Just as I was about to agree, I felt a grip on my arm. Glancing down, I realized my good buzz was yet again smothered by Ino and her tight smile, "Oh hey, best friend. I was just wondering where you were."

I scowled. Christ was it impossible to be left alone when I wanted to. But despite myself, I grunted out, "Sup."

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to take her away, we're just about to head out," Ino explained to Hazel with what I knew wasn't an apologetic tone. Tipping off the fact that she was either butting in to be a total cock block on me getting another color cup or coming for a completely different reason.

Hazel looked slightly disappointed, but I knew exactly why. I wasn't stupid enough to believe my company was that entertaining, but I did know what she had been hoping for all along. With a smile, I handed her my bottle, "Well, looks like my partying is done anyway. So it's all yours, Hazel."

"Are you sure?" She asked with her features brightening. I nodded. "Oh god, thanks so much. Do you still want my cup? I guess you could take it to go."

"No she'll pass," Ino stepped in, now not even going as far as putting on a smile, "She doesn't need anymore of that stuff." Then turning to me, she glared, "Isn't that right?"

I rolled my eyes away.

Hazel giggled, a laugh that made my stomach feel light. I found myself smiling at the sound. Then, no longer caring of being smooth or clever, I parted my lips and took a breath to take a chance on simply asking for her number. But as I was about to, I was being pulled away. Alarmed, I looked back at Ino and snapped, "Hold on a second. I just need to ask Hazel something."

"We have to go Sakura."

My eyes darted back behind me to the blue, green, and brown eyes still lingering there. The smile on her lips lifted with her fingers as she parted me with a motionless wave.

Just before disappearing in the crowd.

What the fuck.

Taking my arm away, I glared at Ino who simply glanced at me. And despite how I struggled to do so, I swallowed down my irritated words and simply followed her to the car. But I found myself glancing behind me through out the walk, wondering if I could spot Hazel in the crowd.

I never did.

Sighing at my lost chance, I wandered to the Naruto's truck in silence only to discover when we finally reached it we were both alone. I looked around in confusion before turning to Ino. "Where the hell are they? You made it seem like they were waiting on me."

"It was just a lie to stop your from drinking that stuff," Ino muttered while avoiding my eyes.

Mine must have burned with fury. "Wait. What?! Are you fucking kidding me?" The silence that answered my demand only irritated me further. Setting my jaw, I forced myself to keep it shut before I said anything to hurt her feelings. Me being beyond toasted and angry wasn't the best combination on ensuring I didn't say anything I didn't mean.

Instead, I simply shook my head and turned around, "You're fucking ridiculous. You could have just said that instead of dragging me all the way out here. I'm going back."

Her fingers wrapped around my wrist, and that only sparked my anger. I was just about to snatch my hand way before she tugged and mumbled, "No. Could you... stay here please?"

I turned back to her avoiding my eyes again, her free hand gripping her own waist as her arm crossed her stomach in a nervous sort of stance. Eyebrows pulling together, I instantly sensed something was off. Taking a step towards her, I muttered, "Hey, what's up with you? You alright?"

She nodded, but I didn't believe her. Dipping down to catch her face, I took a small breath in relief as I realized, "You're drunk."

"Maybe," was her only reply as she bit her lip.

A small smile pulled my lips before I huffed out, "That makes two of us. Are you feeling sick?"

She shook her head, staying silent for a moment before her eyes finally slipped up to mine, "Her name. Do you still remember it?"

I blinked at the random question, caught off guard. Frowning, I asked, "Who? You mean Hazel?" Suddenly the light grip she had on my wrist slipped away. Eyebrows coming together, I glanced to see her hand falling down to her side. My gaze reached hers just as she was looking away with her body leaning back onto the truck. Shaking my head in confusion, I asked, "Is that who you were talking about? Or that other girl? Uh. I'm sure it started with an 's' but I'm not entirely-"

"I want you stay here with me."

"I'm not going to leave you out here by yourself," I assured without a beat, glancing around without knowing what to do. She seemed pretty gone, going back to the party didn't seem like the best idea. Frowning, I wondered if Naruto and Sasuke were ready to go home yet.

I went to dig for my phone, but was stopped when Ino asked, "You said girls do mean things too, but maybe they are just confused."

My eyes came back to hers. I was entirely too drunk to decipher her back and forth, and for the first time in awhile I wished I wasn't. It wasn't often Ino depended on me for things, especially like this. It was always the other way around, her taking care of me. Thinking hard, I nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure that's the reason. Hey, want to sit in the car?"

She nodded, so I quickly walked around hoping beyond all hope that we forgot to lock the doors. Which we didn't. Cursing, I wondered if there was a chance the trunk was still open. Walking back, I took Ino's hand before carefully pulling her back as I tried. Thanking whatever of higher power for at least the trunk being still open, I cleaned out a decent enough spot for her to sit. Unfortunately with all of Naruto's junk, there was only enough room for her.

"Alright, come here so I can help you sit down," I said, smiling slightly as she obeyed without issue. She was oddly compliment as of right now. Whether it was the drinks or just her mood though, I didn't know.

She stood in front of the trunk and with a grab of her waist I lifted her with ease to sit down. She wasn't that small, but I didn't want to force her to climb. Settling instantly, I gave a satisfied nod, but before I could pull away she gripped my arms to keep me there. Her legs spread wider as she pulled me closer.

"What's with you tonight, Ino?" I mumbled, following her tugs between her legs. I rubbed her waist with my thumb, attempting to focus as much as I could on her expression. I was fading fast, my eyes already felt heavy and the last bit of what I drank was kicking in. I was completely useless in this state, but I wanted to at least succeed in comforting her. Bending my head down slightly, I caught her chin and forced her crystal blue eyes to me. They were glowing as I watched her, "Tell me you're alright. I'm getting worried."

She only nodded, moving to press her forehead against my shoulder. Sighing, I stepped closer and wrapped my arms fully around her. She responded by nuzzling closer to my neck. I shivered, but pushed the reaction away, mumbling soothingly, "We'll get home soon, alright? Just need to give Sasuke and Naruto a call."

"Okay..." she said in such a small voice that my chest tightened. Fuck, I needed to get a grip. But she was still nuzzling, now grabbing at my shirt and tugging me closer as if I wasn't already flush against her. I ran my cheek across hers as I moved to whisper in her ear, "Did something happen tonight?"

She shook her head.

"Are you sure?" I pressed, because her behavior was completely out of the ordinary. Sure she acted like a brat half the time, but she was never this... touchy. This clingy.

I felt her head nod.

"Don't lie to me Ino."

The fingers at my shirt twitched tighter before she mumbled, "I don't mean to lie."

My heart automatically began to pick up speed, "What happened?"

She muttered something that I couldn't catch. I moved away to hear her, pulling her back to at least watch her lips as she spoke, but instead I found myself locking eyes with her. She stared at me with wide blue eyes, and after a full second she bit her lip in the same nervous way she had before. But instead of looking away she brought her hands to my neck.

Her nails ran across my skin, causing me to shiver before I felt her tugs pulling me downward. I watched her until the moment we were inches apart, her lips peeling apart as I took in a shaky breath. And whatever time I had to react disappeared when I felt her lips brushing across mine.

That same sparking hope I thought died out came roaring back to life, and despite myself I found my eyes shutting and moving automatically with hers, just as they did the other night.

But I didn't have the courtesy of stopping there like I had then. Instead, I gripped her waist and dragged her closer to me just as I felt the nails at my neck scratch down my skin in another shivering way. I kissed her long and slow, but my heart beat was short and fast as it hammered in my chest. My fingers were digging into her sides, forcing them to stay put when they wanted to wander. But when the grip became too tight, Ino pulled away to whimper against my lips.

And I lost all fucking control.

That's all I remembered.

Losing the sanity I had been holding onto since the beginning.

And from that point on.

That summer felt like a downward spiral.

* * *

(1) – Do you know how many times I had to ready that out loud to myself. The last 3 paragraphs. Christ. I wanted it to flow nicely. It sounded good the first time around, but I wanted it all to roll off the tongue and into your thoughts. 2020 Vote for Shy.

 _(2) Critic anon. If you are reading. Since you do not have an account for me to reply, all I can do is suggest my other stories that do not have the same feel to them. IE: Forlorn. Dawnstar Academy. Everybody Wants to Rule the World. But I suggest Forlorn, because that's the only other story I'm sure to be updating as frequently as this one. I understand that a lot of them have the same concept, but understand most of them are simple twists and play offs of eachother as I attempt to find some a nice common medium of an actual story I like all around. There is a reason Bod came right after Gats- when gats was unfinished. I love writing as a passion, but I use this site as my idea tosser._

 **Jeez. This took a lot of energy out of me. It's a short story, so chapters aren't supposed to be this long. And while it isn't as long as it COULD be. It was long enough.**

 **But that's fine. I did all this work knowing that we have officially reached the top of the cliff. This is the peak. This is where shit starts getting pretty fucking sketch. At this point, it'll be nothing but fun for me but utter hell for you.**

 **So yeah. I win.**

 **Besides that. Hope you like it. I admit. I am pretty toasted. So. Forgive me. Lot's of mistakes. I hope you guys still like it.**

 **As always. Read review. Tell me what you think.**

 **Pupper, I haven't forgotten about you. This was pretty much written. Next chapter update WILL be of Forlorn. Because PupperSocks (a nickname I came up for you) has answered correctly. A true fan is amongst us. So you get what you wish for, and hopefully the chapter is JUST as long.**

 **Shycadet loves those who still pay attention. She continues to ask for love and support.**

 **Out.**


	10. That Summer 9

**A/N -** Great. Two story updates within a few hours. Perf. Just perf.

Here you go kiddies. Sorry it's short. But I actually personally liked this chapter.

So I hope you enjoy it too!

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

 _Song used for this chapter -_ Crywolf - Slow Burn

The next morning, as always, my head was throbbing. My throat felt dry and my tongue heavy with the pounding aftertaste of alcohol and thick paste like sour candy. Even as I was desperate to swallow to give my throat some relief, the taste in my mouth was too sickening to try. I could only guess the cause was from the cough syrup.

The bed I was laying in wasn't mine, I knew the second I drifted into consciousness. The positioning of the light shinning into my closed eyelids not only tipped me off that I wasn't in my room, but in Ino's. And I could only pray, only hope, that I hadn't became so passed out drunk last night that I imagined Ino the entire time I was with some other girl.

Because the body pressed against me had my chest pounding with worry. I've done some pretty fucked up shit in the past, but fucking another girl in Ino's bed would have been on an entirely different level.

Swallowing out of pure nervousness, I forced my eyes to slip open and face whatever would undoubtedly be apart of my long list of mistakes.

But I'm not sure what was worse. Not seeing a random girl.

Or watching Ino's peaceful sleeping face as she laid next to me completely naked.

My eyes shut in pain.

Fuck.

Why couldn't I ever keep myself from diving deeper in my already suffocating hole.

Taking a slow shaky breath, I unwrapped my arm from her waist slowly as I began to pull away. I had no idea where I could run to, my car was at home and it wasn't like I could walk there. But I didn't care. I need to get out of the room. To breathe and clear my already fogging brain as I strained to remember what exactly happened last night.

To figure out how exactly had I managed to fuck up this bad.

My heart was hammering as I sat up, the punching in my gut twisting in panic. Quickly, before Ino stirred from her drunken sleep, I swung my legs out of bed and snatched what I knew was my sports bra. And while my shorts were within sight, I had no clue where my shirt was.

Settling for what I found, because I was two seconds from just walking out naked, I shoved everything on before walking out and rushing to the bathroom.

I turned on the light and gave myself a judging look in the mirror. My eyes were heavy, but widened when I noticed my half naked chest and torso. And without my permission, a throb pounded through me as a groan almost slipped past my lips.

My skin was lined with bright red marks all over. My waist, stomach, and even my shoulders. They traveled up to my neck, and as I tilted my head to my side I saw they continued until disappearing behind my shoulder. I made the mistake of turning around and awkwardly angling my line of sight to see the marks trailing down parallel to my spin mere inches away.

Fuck. She clawed the hell out of me.

"Christ," I muttered to myself, diving for the sink to run cold water. Splashing a few handfuls on my face, I took in short breaths and gripped the sink hard, glancing up at the mirror again only to find a hickey hidden just below the crook of my jaw.

Gripping the sink harder, I shut my eyes tight and continued to breathe as steadily as I could. But I struggled.

Because I wanted to go in there and force myself to remember every single thing that happened last night by reenacting it all.

Swallowing again, I almost gagged at the taste in my mouth and settled for brushing my teeth as a step towards the _right_ direction. Afterwards, I simply sat there at the edge of the tub and stared at the tile. Still not having a clue on what I should do.

No matter how hard I tried, the last thing I could remember was Ino kissing me. No not even the last thing, practically the only thing. Digging for my phone, I went through my messages in hope of finding something that would help. But the messages from Sasuke and Naruto were vague. Asking where me and Ino were and wondering if we were ready to go.

Desperate, I clicked on me and Ino's conversation. And God I felt like I was making the same mistake of expecting my back.

 _Sakura…_

 _Hm?_

 _Stay the night._

… _You thought you were going to get rid of me?_

 _I thought maybe you wouldn't want to…_

 _And what if I didn't? Are you going to give me a reason to stay?_

 _If I said I was wet, would that be enough of a reason?_

I snatched my eyes away from the phone instantly and groaned.

Fuckkk.

No wonder I fucking stayed. Jesus Christ. Even now I felt my skin crawling and fingers inching to be on her again.

My head shot up as I heard a noise from just the other side of the wall. Heart hammering, I wondered if Ino was awake. Fuck I needed more time to compose myself, I was no where near ready to deal with her yet. But my heart was searing with guilt, I didn't want her to wake up thinking she was alone. It was such a prick move and I always felt like trash when other girls did it to me.

So swallowing, I forced myself to stand. And before I could even psych myself out I walked out and opened the door to her room hoping for a little mercy and a small miracle of her still being passed out.

But of course, I didn't get miracles. I never had.

Ino sat in her bed with her hair tossed, blanket wrapped around her, and cellphone in her hand. My heart nearly stopped as I wondered if she was going through the same messages I was reading. But the second I walked in, her eyes shot to mine.

And I wished they hadn't.

Yeah… miracles didn't happen for me.

I've seen that look before, that worried one with a twinge of fear sparking from the eyes of someone who was realizing they made a mistake. And how already they were thinking of ways to forget.

My thoughts, which had been rushing through my head a mile per minute came to a full on halt. The hammering in my chest, the punching feeling in my gut, the itching in my fingers. It all suddenly disappeared with that one look from her.

And in turn, I forced a small smile to my lips as I watched her. "Morning… rough night huh?"

She bit her lip and looked away, "Yeah… I have a killer headache."

"I'll grab some pills for you," I replied, turning it leave. I heard her soft thank you before I closed the door and just when I was out of sight my hands tightened into fists as I set my jaw.

I don't know what I was expecting, but it hadn't mattered. Just because I made a mistake didn't mean she had to deal with it. From that point on, I understood.

I understood I would have to pretend nothing happened for her sake.

Funny thing is… it felt like we pretended 'nothing happened' all that summer.

xXx

The few days afterwards were quiet. When I finally got home that night, I drank alone in my room. With four walls surrounding me, and the house being completely empty, I let out my frustration. The utter helplessness of it all caused a completely different itching through my fingers. They snatched and found whatever they could, the rage built in me hurling any object towards the ground or towards the walls that felt more like a cage.

The morning after that, I woke up to broken glass and my room being completely trashed.

I spent that day cleaning it all up miserably.

Monday came around, and when it was time for practice Temari had all but given up talking to me. At first she jabbed and complained about how I fucked her over that weekend, even went as far as attempting to chastise the fact that I decided to go to a party instead of coming to the game when she found out I never left, but soon after she realized there was something up.

It wasn't hard to tip her off, because I had all but given up trying to cover it up. I smiled when I could, and did try to hold the conversation, but it was no use. I wasn't in the mood. I needed a few more days to completely reset.

Yet when those couple of days passed by, it was like every time I thought I could just get over it the mere mention of Ino caused my mood to plummet all over again.

A full week past until I got that phone call from her. She had been texting me here and there, but they were short simple messages that offended me more than her just going completely ghost. Not only had we fucked around, I was now lowered in the pool of one word text messages? It just pissed me off.

So when I answered that phone call, I did it with a tone. I knew I said I would try to pretend nothing happened, but it was getting harder the more time past, which was a complete joke. Of course everything had to be completely backwards for me. Of course I couldn't just take it as nothing and simply walk off with the idea.

Nah, I had to be sensitive about it like a little fucking prissy.

"We're having a game night at Temari's place," Ino said in a soft careful tone. She paused before adding hopefully, "Are you going to come?"

"No," I answered immediately. Because no way in hell was I going to put myself through that torture for what seemed to be no apparent reason.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to play any fucking games," I replied with a shake of my head. "If anything, I want to get some sleep tonight for this game tomorrow."

"Well Temari was saying we could all crash there and go to the game together in the morning," she explained, as if the idea alone would coax me into agreeing. But it did the opposite. Now I was annoyed she was going to show up to the game to begin with. A week of this bull shit, and now she wanted to show some sort of support?

Christ I needed to stop. Seriously. Now I was just bitching to bitch.

Taking a heavy breath, I said as carefully as I could without a tone of any sort, "I don't know if I'm feeling it, Ino."

"Please Sakura..."

My fingers tightened around the phone at her beg, and a flare of irritation immediately followed the constricting feeling in my chest I felt at the sound. Shutting my eyes tight, I bit out, "Why does it matter Ino?"

"I just... want you there."

Christ.

Couldn't I get a break?

Couldn't I have some mercy?

Why the fuck did I have to be subjected to this shit, I just couldn't fucking comprehend.

But you know, the more I thought about it, the more it all made sense. I was fucking stupid enough to make the _one fucking mistake_ I had been bent on avoiding. And the more I lingered near it, the more I was this close to all my faults and delusions, the more all of this shit would keep popping up.

As long as I was right here, in this steep ass ditch I always felt I was in, I would never stop feeling like it was all inevitable.

So you know what?

I stood there, rubbed my eyes, and muttered fine. That I would show up. I took her quiet thank you as it was and hung up after, sitting there in silence. And for a long time there, I just stared at the wall my vanity mirror was supposed to be if I hadn't shattered it that night of my drunken rage.

But for the first time, I think I honestly thought about my options.

That's when I went down stairs to talk to my dad. Sat down and had a long conversation until Temari called asking me where I was. I told her I would be right there, but sat and spoke to my dad for another half hour after that. It only dragged on that long because he kept asking me if I was sure. But I had never been so sure about anything right then. At that very moment, I feel like I had reached a limit.

So he took my answer with a sigh, but smiled and said he was proud that I finally made a decision...

Of going to the college that offered me a scholarship the furthest away from here.

* * *

 **First of all. I would like to wish my best friend a VERRYYYYY HAPPPPYYYY BIRTHDAYYYYY!**

 **If you didn't know, it was yesterday! If you haven't yettt, you should spam Kat Happy birthday! And possibly start thinking of donating your kidney to her. Because she's been lit. So precious.**

 **Now.**

 **Like I was saying, even though this was short I did like it. I think what I like the most is the beginning of it. The reaction was natural. And that's from someone who was struggling to figure out how the hell this post sex confrontation was going to go. So yeah, I feel like I pulled it off well!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Two story updates all within a couple of hours. Just to make up for the fact that I have been obessing over pokemon for some reason.**

 **Bruh, did I mention I caught a Shiny Eevee on Alpha Sapphire. Oh my god I was too hype.**

 **Anyway read review, tell me what you think!**

 **Shycadet wants to be the very best. Out.**


	11. That Summer 10

**A/N -** Whew, this chapter whooped my ass.

Well, until I FUCKING JOHN CENA THIS SHIT AND GOT IT DONE ANYWAY.

Yeah. I'm just a bit proud of myself. Can't you tell.

Sometimes you just gotta give yourself a healthy ass ego stroke. Or a couple. Vigerously. In quick sessions.

I'm done.

Hope ya like it!

 **DISCLAIMER- I do not own Naruto**

* * *

 _Songs used for this chapter - (_ LuQus - Black & Blue) & (LuQuS - I'll Need You)

That game night was... a test.

Everything within me felt strained and stressed to the breaking point, but I guess the only thing that helped me push past that was at the end of the day, I knew what my solution was. For the first time, I knew how I was going move forward. So I didn't feel as trapped. As suffocated.

As lost.

I manged to smile and laugh with all of my friends, but when I found a quiet point, where no one was focused on me, where they were all talking amongst themselves, I paid all my attention to my drinks. Because when my own focus wanted to wander, alcohol always managed to keep me grounded. Managed to stop me. To bring to light everything I felt rather than everything I _wanted_ to feel.

So yeah, I played some _Uno_ with them. I cracked jokes with Naruto and Sasuke, and even jabbed Temari for how nice of a person she was for taking the fall for me. But as I chugged my beers, deep down all I could think of was how ready I was to leave this town.

How I was done feeling as if I were chasing after a light that gotten further with each and every step I took.

Yeah... right then and there, I was done playing trapped. Right then and there, I had all the freedom in the god damn world. And because of it, I felt lighter on my feet. For the first time in this joke of a life, it actually felt humorous.

But the only thing funny was how I thought for a second I was in control…

That false sense of high got in my head. Made me believe who I was and what I did was up to me. And I should have known better than to even consider that bullshit in the first place.

Because fuck man... no matter how hard I tried that summer, I just couldn't break away from it all.

As Temari went to get the next game from her closet, and as Sasuke and Naruto chattered about who knows what, I found a time to slip away. I went to the porch, wandered towards one of Temari's lawn chairs, and sat there. I stared ahead at nothing particular, leaned back, and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. And with each drag, the stress I felt seemed to melt away. With each breath, it almost felt as if I were chipping away my chain bit by bit.

I saved smoking for special occasions. I kept away from it for a reason, because being an athlete and smoking was a conundrum I never bothered to break. But tonight, I needed it. When drinks were involved, my philosophies meant less and less. The important things to me became nothing more but a yearn of a principle I _wished_ to uphold.

But really, what did it matter?

Sports were just as superficial as me holding a conversation tonight.

So I stared ahead, mind numb with static and nothingness as Ino wandered out of the back door. Maybe it was my buzz that had me not bothering to hide my low key habit; maybe it was the same attitude I had all night with her that forced me to pretend she didn't exist, but all the same I didn't skip a beat with bringing the cigarette towards my lips when I heard the door open.

I didn't care.

And as of right then, the only thought in my mind was how I wished I never had.

She sat in the chair next to me in silence, but her presence was so overwhelming I couldn't force myself to ignore it. Even as I smoked, I could feel her. Her lingering stare. That quiet nervous bite of her lip she did whenever she didn't know what to say. Just with her so close, her scratches on my back, which were now a week old, seemed to spark with a burn and ache down my spine.

Here I was believing I was in control of my life.

Yet there I was with an out of control urge to have her back against the wall while I demanded for her to stop forcing us to pretend nothing happened.

I knew what to do? I knew of a way out? I was charge of my life?

Yeah man… my life just got funnier and funnier with the jokes I kept telling myself.

When I couldn't take it anymore, I stood up from my chair. I stomped my cigarette out and glanced at the way she was staring at her fingers. How she was wringing them raw in silence with her knees brought to her chest as she continued to sit in her chair.

Refusing to feel a thing, I took a step towards her and grabbed her hands with mine. Her eyes flickered up to me in an almost pleading way, and out of reaction I forced a smile.

Strange. If she were a stranger I would call my feelings towards her close to the brink of hate.

But she was my best friend, and all I could do was hate myself.

"Wanted to keep me company outside?" I asked, giving her an excuse of why she was here in the first place. Knowing she was struggling to get whatever she wanted to say out, and how now she wouldn't have to.

Her nod brought another smile to my lips, a real one with a twinge of misery. Tugging her to stand, I rustled her hair as I teased, "Well I'm done now, nerd. Are you going to come inside with me now?"

She bit her lip with hesitation, but nodded a second afterwards. Scratching her scalp one last time, I muttered let's go before tugging her along.

Our fingers stayed laced together until we were back in Temari's room. We didn't break the contact even after we sat down. And as the night went on with more and more beer, I found myself tugging her to sit between my legs as we were all circled on the floor. I rested my chin on her shoulder and tightened my arms around her waist with our fingers still intertwined.

And we played our games just like that.

That night and for the rest of the summer.

X

When everyone went to bed one by one, it seemed like the restless side of me that was ready to run away from it all kept me up until late. Despite my game in the morning, I lingered while everyone drifted to sleep. I laid on the floor while staring at the ceiling, arms tucked under my head as I thought of nothing. Not a single trace of activity within my usual hyper active mind.

Nothing but a nice swaying buzz that I was hoping would rock me to sleep.

Yet there I was. Hours into everyone's snoring. Wide awake.

Sighing I tried to shut my eyes again, but the comforting sways turned into a sickening spin the second I closed them. For a moment I tried to push past the current, only to open my eyes in defeat a few seconds later.

Maybe I should have slowed down in the drinks…

Sighing I settled with staring away aimlessly.

In the midst of silent struggle I heard a shift from the bed. My eyes slipped over to where Temari and Ino should be sleeping to see a pair of glowing crystal blue eyes hovering in the dark.

I frowned slightly when they shifted and left the bed.

Naruto and Sasuke were on the floor with me, but spread to different corners; leaving me in the middle. We usually had this sleeping arrangement whenever we were all staying the night at Temari's house, but on more than one occasion Ino would slip from the bed to sleep with me on the floor.

I just didn't imagine this would be one of them.

She lifted the blanket and crawled next to me. Her eyes avoided mine up until the moment where she was slowly laying down at my side, curling her head to rest on my shoulder. I shifted my arm from underneath me and wrapped it around her, tugging her close.

"You can't sleep?" She asked barely above a whisper.

I shook my head, eyes staring at the ceiling.

She brushed the brim of her nose across my jaw before I felt her hand move from my stomach and drag upward. Soon, her fingers were brushing across my hair as I eased into the soothing way she scratched my scalp.

Almost immediately, I felt drowsy.

Feeling myself melt onto the carpet floor, I let out a sigh and brushed my cheek across her as I mumbled, "Is that why you came down here with me?"

"Yeah… your breathing was off. You kept sighing…"

I hummed as my eyes felt heavy and shut on their own. This time, the overwhelming crashing current was barely noticeable. Amazing how when she was so close she could either put me completely on edge or drastically calm me down. Just her warmth relaxed me.

"Sakura…"

My eyes opened and wandered down to her, but hers stared down at the blanket as she tucked her chin. "Hm?"

At the sound, her fingers that were still rustling my hair flinched with a pause. Frowning, I watched her quiet figure before reaching for her hand and dragging it with me to my chest. Lacing our fingers together, I mumbled, "Come on. Let's go to sleep."

She curled more into me but didn't respond. Running my thumb across hers, I lifted our hands to my lips and kissed her knuckle once, shifting more into her as I sighed and shut my eyes again.

The silence that followed drifted me just a little further into sleep before I heard her whispering my name again.

This time almost in a quiet plea.

My heart skipped a beat just at the sound and I struggled to focus as I tightened my already shut eyes. "What's wrong, Ino?"

"Don't go to sleep yet," she answered quietly.

"Mm, what do you want me to do then?" I hummed tiredly.

"I don't know…"

"You can't sleep either?" I asked as I forced my eyes open. At her shrug, I sighed, "Well what do you think will help you fall asleep?"

Ino shrugged again, and I sighed once more in return but a tired smile pulled my lips. I liked her like this, almost needy and dependent on me. Like everything almost reset to when we were in middle school, to how we were back in the past when it seemed like just the two of us. The late night slumber parties where she held onto me as we slept. Whispering how she wasn't tired. Begging me to rub her back as she tried to sleep.

But things were so much different now. As I shifted her more on top of me, my hand slipping under the blanket to dip under her shirt, I couldn't force the feelings I felt away. As my nails traveled across her skin, all I could focus on was how she shivered at my very touch, curling her now free hand into my shirt as she tried to pull herself closer.

Christ I didn't have the strength. I don't think I ever had.

Back in middle school, I didn't have feelings to fight against. Now, after graduation of senior year, I struggled against the proximity of her breathing and how close it was to my ear.

My eyes shut tight as I tried to focus, but my lips parted as I practically croaked out, "Ino... I'm drunk..."

Yet, despite what I felt was an obvious warning, she brushed her lips across my neck as she hid further from the world, whispering, "Me too..."

This slipping grip. This lack of control I always felt when it came to my life, it wasn't something I could fight against. Maybe if I had some time, some experience, some way to become numb to it all, but none of that existed for me. What existed was Ino.

And how she was impossible to escape, even if I thought I was a step closer to.

My cheek brushed against her again, this time with me whispering for her to stop hiding. Coaxing her with my words, admitting softly that I wanted to stop her little whines of distress, I pressed my forehead against hers when she finally obeyed. My nails continued to carefully scrape across her back as she bit her lip hard with her eyes shut tight,.

The brim of my nose dragged across hers as I watched her.

Her fingers curled more into my shirt as I mumbled for her to look at me.

She refused, yet parted her lips when mine ran too close. And I couldn't stop myself as I brushed across hers and proceeded to have no self control when she kissed me slowly.

There I was preaching just hours ago that I was going to do everything to get away and center myself.

Yet here I was hours later shifting her more on top of me while moving to suck her neck.

She straddled my hips and sucked in a breath as I continued to attempt to draw blood. But the instant she whimpered for me to stop, to not leave a mark, mine ran cold.

At my sudden stillness, she pulled away and called out in a quiet broken tone, "Sakura..."

I set my jaw and bit out, "Get off, Ino."

Her nails dug into my skin in protest, but after a full second of her looking me straight in the eyes, she shifted away.

And with my new freedom, I stood up and left the room.

My shaking fist racked through my hair as soon as I closed the door behind me. I stood in the hallway at a complete fucking loss in the dark. My heart was hammering, a mixture of the excitement I just felt shattering into sheer anger. My entire body vibrated with the frustration.

What in the fuck was I doing man.

How in the fuck did I keep blindly falling into these small ass traps along the way.

Taking in a unsteady short breath, I went downstairs and out to the porch. And once again I took out a cigarette and stared at the sky. But this time, instead of not thinking at all, I forced myself to see what was in front of me and refused to run from it.

Instead confronted it. I asked myself various questions, demanding answers out of me that I usually refused to indulge.

What was it that had me so angry? What was the real reason I always woke up in the morning with a bitter taste in my mouth? Why, if I knew exactly what was going on, did I get frustrated at the mere mention of Kiba's existence?

There was more to this than my blind hate for everything around me. The bitterness I felt was the unfairness of it all. But if I were being honest, I were asking for too much in the first place.

Because right then and there, before me, was what should have been enough to satisfy what I felt so entitled to.

I wanted Ino as mine, and it always felt like she wasn't.

Yet... tonight, just like the other night, and the night of my first fuck up; If Ino wasn't in some way mine... would we have done anything that we had behind closed doors...

The sudden shouting of thoughts that were screaming within my mind suddenly halted at the question that seemed too obvious to answer, even to myself.

Here I was feeling spite over Kiba having everything I wanted... yet when he wasn't here he had completely nothing over me. Even before, when he was around, Ino wandered over to me at parties all the time, not caring whatever nonsense he was off doing.

My cigarette burned out at my fingertips as I stared ahead in disbelief.

And my eyes shot up when I saw Ino cautiously walking towards me from the back door with a bite of her lip.

I watched her intensely as she mumbled, "Come back to bed with me, please? You'll catch a cold out here."

The bitterness in my mouth, the anger in my chest, the constant frustration I felt, was all because I over thought about me and Ino when everything was already laid out in front of me.

I stood from my chair and walked towards her in one smooth motion, and without a single word I grabbed her waist and moved her back until she was pressed against the side of the house. She only had time to take in a shaky breath before my lips were on hers in a greedy need I felt within the pit of my stomach.

Maybe I was wrong, maybe it was me simply trying to find some peace of mind, but you know what?

I no longer gave a shit.

I gave a single fuck about Kiba, and I gave a third of a fuck on all this stupid shit I was pissy about until now.

I was done. I no longer cared.

And it showed by the way my hands hooked behind her knees as I lifted her up, her legs wrapping against mine. It showed by the way I sucked on her neck anyway, despite what she said earlier, because I didn't give a _fuck_ if Kiba saw my marks or not.

Kiba wasn't here to protect what was 'his'.

Kiba wasn't here to pay close enough attention to his girl friend to keep her from wandering off.

Nah, I was here. I had Ino against the house, scratching at my back, whining out my name, pleading me for what she wanted.

Kiba was shit nothing compared to me.

And I was going to make it a point to prove that. Well, that's what I thought anyway...

Back when I was still telling myself those jokes.

Saying that I was in control.

* * *

 **Woop, there you have it. The chapter that thought was whopping my ass until I laid down the hands on it.**

 **Sakura's power spike helped me out. Her not giving shit attitude gave me the strength I needed to whip this chapter out to you guys.**

 **Hmm... not much to say. I was thinking a little bit about which direction was this going. There are still things I need to do, and it was challenging to figure out how to get there.**

 **BUT! With this chapter, I managed to place this story EXACTLY where it needed to me. Ie: Sakura no longer giving a fuck and stepping up her game potential, which we ALL knew she had.**

 **Bruh. Future chapters? Excited for them.**

 **The grimy shit I'm scheming for her to pull off.**

 **Ugh. I love it already.**

 **So heart warming, knowing the fiery pit of destruction is so close.**

 **Read review, tell me what you think!**

 **Shycadet likes long walks on the beach, wine on weeknights, and warming up at the fire place, which is fueled by your tears and the debris from destruction.**

 **Out.**


	12. That Summer 11

**A/N -** Ayyoo.

Just gonna drop this right here for ya.

Just a lil 'boop' for you.

A nice lil "Oh!" for you.

Just another lil update.

Lol, enjoy.

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

 _Song used for this chapter -_ Klimeks - Eternally Yours

The following day, there was commotion. Early in the morning, with Ino in my arms as we managed to wander back upstairs to sleep on the floor, she got a phone call from Kiba waking everyone up at once. He was complaining about how he wasn't invited to game night, and how she hadn't answered any of her messages or phone calls in the hours she was here. As everyone rolled their eyes as she dealt with the situation, I could only smirk.

She was busy bro.

And from here on out, I was going to make sure she'd continue to be.

So as we all took turns taking showers to get ready, I combated my minor hang over with what Temari's mom cooked for us downstairs. I ate in silence with the rest of the gang as they chattered, my mood no where in particular. But with the way Ino finally came downstairs while glancing at me once before avoiding my eyes, I couldn't deny that I was a bit smug.

Maybe she thought I'd be in a shitty mood with how long she was talking to him this morning. But that wasn't the case when it was only us two left to get changed and ready as everyone waited downstairs.

She was abnormally quiet with only us two in the room. I sat on the bed and watched her shift about, and whenever she thought I was done staring at her, she'd look over only to quickly snatch her eyes away and absorb herself with the interest of what she was wearing.

What was more amusing was watching her eyes widened as she realized she'd have to change in front of me. It wasn't something too out of the ordinary considering how long we've been friends, but after the things we've been doing behind everyone's back, I could see why she was wary of it. Even now, as she picked at her the edge of her shirt with a bite of her lip and a desperate glance at me that begged for me to look away, I had to control myself.

But I only had so much strength. I managed to sit there without moving a muscle, but I refused to look away as she peeled off her shirt and slipped out of her shorts. Instead I tortured myself with watching her every move.

When she was finally done, she moved to leave but I called after her. Her hand stilled at the handle but otherwise didn't budge to turn around. When I called her again, she ran her hands through her hair and finally faced me, looking me in the eyes with this pleading sort of gleam in them.

She had something to tell me, I just knew it, but I also already knew what it was. Tilting my head slightly as I watched her, I mumbled, "Come here..."

The bite of her lip looked painful, and for a second I could only focus on how I wanted to kiss it better. But when she started to move towards me, I gave a small smile and grabbed her hand, tugging her closer when she stopped.

"Look, Sakura..." She began softly in a torn way as she paused.

I kept tugging on her hand, and eventually she shut her eyes and gave in to what she knew I wanted. Carefully she stepped between my legs before lifting one of hers to rest at my side while bringing up the other. Straddling me, I could tell she felt entirely too close. Not that we breached anything we hadn't before, fuck after last night we didn't even have the right to be nervous around each other anymore, but for what she had to say is what she was squirming about. In this position she felt vulnerable, with no escape if things escalated.

Guess she didn't consider that I was trapped too. With the way always acted, I usually stormed out when I reached the point of pissed off, it would be hard to do that with her on my lap.

"Yeah?' I promoted when she got too quiet.

"I... wasn't going to. It wasn't the plan. I told him it was a friend day, but he's in a shitty mood after-" She cut herself off with a bite of her lip, her rambling falling flat as I stared at her.

I rolled my eyes, "He's coming to the game, right?"

She looked away and nodded.

I snorted, "Ino I don't give a shit about that." Surprised, she whipped her eyes back to me. I only smiled, "Seriously. I don't care... okay?"

She nodded again, completely mute and surprised by my sudden change of behavior. But honestly, what was there to be pissy about anymore? When he was around, he reminded me of a constant lose I could never shake off. But now?

Fuck man, now it was just humoring.

The longer that summer went on, the more funny I thought everything was. The shitty ass puns my life always tossed were now finally starting to get a decent ass laugh out of me. I mean, honestly. He's bitching and moaning about how his text messages didn't get answered.

Yet his girl was moaning about something entirely different the night before? (1)

Yeah. What was there to be mad about?

Just then Temari walked in, glancing at us with a roll of her eyes, "Seriously, you two need a new routine. And a shorter one. Let's get moving man, Mom's waiting for us to pile into the car."

I gave Temari a wink for her only to narrow her eyes at me shaking her head and walking out. Turning back to Ino, I smiled, "Are the cheerleaders gonna be there today?"

"I don't think so, not for this one." Ino answered softly.

"Guess that means if I get the game winning shot, you're going to be the only one there to give me my reward," I mumbled quietly while watching her take a shaky breath.

"I guess."

Grinning, I held onto her waist and stood up, "Then the fuck are we sitting around for? I got some work to do."

She held onto me tight, struggling not to fall while laughing as I tickled her sides, "Stoppp." She whined out when I wouldn't, also refusing to put her down. I carried her all the way downstairs and out the door, with her complaining all the while. Naruto laughed as he hung out the window, Sasuke even smiling as they watched us.

"Guess you plan on actually putting in effort into this one, huh," Temari commented as we finally jumped into the SUV.

I turned to Ino, who was glaring at me with narrowed eyes and my mind wandered to Kiba. Eventually Ino's lips pulled into a smile before laughing. Glancing back at Temari, I took a moment, and only that, before grinning, "Yeah man. I plan on doing exactly that."

xXx

Kiba did end up showing up, and of course they spent their time in a corner whispering and laughing when the game was all and finshed. But unlike other times, where I seethed to myself and attempted to think of anything other than them together, I kicked my feet back and chilled with the gang. We ate afterwards, chattering away at a fast food joint and thinking of what we could do as a post celebration. Of course Naruto suggested a party, but Temari spoke up her distaste of the idea. With a glance towards me, she shook her head, "We've been partying way too much. How about we do something small instead?"

My eyebrows raised when our eyes caught. I wasn't stupid enough to think that Temari wasn't any smarter than I already thought she was. Whatever she was thinking, it was beyond my comprehension. Maybe she just didn't want to see me wasted again, she was the only one who ever caught on that something was up with me.

But she was doing it at the wrong time. Two, three weeks ago, maybe. Now? I had no quarrels with a good party and some liquor. But when she continued to watch me steadily, I merely smiled and shrugged, "If that's what you're up to, sure. As long as we drink."

She gave me a frown.

I rolled my eyes, "Come on dude. We have only a month and a half until school starts and drinking won't be an option while we study hard at college. Might as well get it in while we can."

"She's right," Naruto chimed, grinning like an idiot as me and Temari continued to silently stare it out, "And I'm up for some drinking, doesn't matter what we do. So. What? Another game night?"

"No thanks," Sasuke spoke up, waving his hand at the idea, "I had enough of that last night seeing as I couldn't win a fucking game."

"Sore loser," I jabbed, finally tearing my eyes away from Temari.

Sasuke glared but Naruto laughed, "Yeah, maybe something else for a change of pace."

"Well first of all, who has a place free for tonight?" I asked with a look around, "Doesn't matter what we plan if we have no where to crash at."

"My place is free." Automatically the tip of my tongue slipped across my lips in slight irritation as our conversation was interrupted by Kiba. He was giving a happy little smile with his arm wrapped around Ino's shoulder as he looked down at us. "Yeah my parents won't be in tonight. But we'd have to clean up and dash out early."

My eyes wandered to Ino, who held them before looking away.

"It's up to you," Temari sighed out, leaning back and crossing her arms, "If you wouldn't mind, that would be great."

"Hell yeah man, you guys can come over. We could grab some beers and have a little fun," Kiba replied with a grin, "Plus, it's a win win. If you guys are over, I get to keep a close eye on my girl. You guys are always jetting her off to some party."

My jaw set.

Sasuke only snorted, "Don't write her off, kid. She's just as much of a party animal as us."

"Definitely her idea for half the parties we go to," Naruto agreed with a laugh.

I didn't bother into adding onto their banter. My only focus was how irritating it was to see this guy try so hard.

"Oh is that right?" Kiba mused out loud with a teasing glance at Ino.

I watched as she rolled her eyes, "Are you seriously going to believe those two idiots over me?"

The question barked another laugh from Naruto, but Temari was already pushing away from the table, "Well, sounds like that's the plan. When do you guys want to meet up?"

"They should be gone around seven tonight," Kiba answered as we shuffled to throw away our trash, "So maybe around eight-thirty?"

"Late for a party," Sasuke commented.

"Luckily it isn't one," Temari replied with a bland look, "We're just getting together to have a couple of beers and crash. Eight-thirty is fine."

Her eyes than pulled to mine, as if I would have some sort of argument about it. But I only shrugged, "Just let me know when you guys plan on swinging by."

"Are you going to need a ride, Ino?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Her eyes darted at the question. After a second pause, she simply brushed her hair behind her ear as she mumbled, "Um. I'm sure Sakura could come get me."

Eyebrow raising in surprise, she gave me a glance only for me to mutely nod. But Kiba tightened his arm around her shoulder, "Come on babe, I could get you."

"Don't you have to set up?" I asked smoothly with a shifting set of my jaw. My eyes watched Ino's for a moment, who's began to plead for something in her gaze. She was probably worried I would lose my cool, but I was smoother than that in every way. Sliding my gaze to Kiba, I suggested lazily with a toss of my hand, "You know, put away all the valuables and all that nonsense."

He frowned, "I trust you guys, I doubt you would steal anything."

"Not the point," I replied with a roll of my eyes, "What about vases, rolling the rug up, shit like that. So your parents don't come back to something that's out of place or stained. You can trust us all you want while we're sober, but while we're drunk? Naruto over here stumbles all over the place."

Naruto looked away sheepishly with a rub of his neck, "Whatever, Sakura. Least I don't turn into a forgetting asshole like you."

A surprised snort left my lips as I laughed and punched his shoulder, "Fuck you. I still don't remember her name either."

Kiba on the other hand began to look concerned as his eyebrows furrowed, "I didn't think of that..."

"Sakura can get me," Ino insisted, giving him a reassuring smile, "She lives closest to me, so it works out."

Huffing, Kiba gave in with a nod.

As he did so, Ino glanced at me while nervously looking away.

I watched her curiously, but slightly longer than I should have while in public. Just as I looked away, I noticed Temari's gaze unwavering in front of mine. I frowned and pulled my eyes away from her as well, but soon after we all went our separate ways to get home.

X

The day went by slow as I waited for eight-thirty to roll around. I mostly messed around with my phone as I kicked it back on my bed. It wasn't until the last minute that I got up to shower and put on some better looking clothes than my basketball uniform. Before I could head out, my dad stopped my room.

He gave me a warm smile as he entered after knocking, "Ayyo kiddo, how'd the game go?"

I rolled my eyes at his antics and rhymes, but all the same answered, "It went the same as usual. Won by a landslide. Almost wasn't fun."

"My daughter, ever so humble," he joked with a chuckle as he wandered into my room, "I was just stopping by to check on you. We haven't really spoke about the conversation we had a bit ago. Haven't changed your mind about which college you're going to, have you?"

The question caught me completely off guard, and unnaturally I felt my stomach toss at the thought of my decision I had made what seemed like eons ago. Swallowing, I answered nervously, "Oh yeah, definitely still want to go there."

"Great," my dad grinned, not catching on to my slight frantic pause, "I was asking because I found out some more information for you. I know you can handle it yourself, but it's crutch time if you're trying to make the semester on time."

He lifted up his hand with a pile of papers, something I didn't notice he was holding. He handed it over to me and I gave it a quick glance over as my stomach began to toss again. What the hell was up with me?

"Just give that a read when you get a chance," my dad said with another smile, "When you're ready, we'll get it done together. Sound good?" With a dry throat, I nodded mutely. Unexpectedly, I felt a hand on my head as he tousled my hair and gave me one last soft smile, "I'm proud of you kiddo, you know that right?"

Shakily, I smiled back, "Yeah dad, I know."

Seeming satisfied with my answer, he nodded, "Good. Now don't stay out too late, looks like you're headed out for a party."

"Just a little get together," I informed as he moved towards the door, "I was just about to ask if I could go out."

He laughed lightly, "I hardly see the point of you asking us anymore. You stay out of trouble, and if you aren't home at a decent time you do the smart thing and crash at a friends. You make parenting a piece of cake if I were being completely honest."

Jeez... if only they knew what the hell I was doing outside of the house. But I quickly hid my uneasy look with a smile when he turned and nodded, "But alright, sure you can go out tonight. Be safe though, alright?"

"No problem, dad," I assured with a smooth smile that instantly dropped the second he walked out of the door.

Glancing down at my hand, I looked at the pile of papers again before sighing and tossing it on my bed.

For some reason, I couldn't stomach the sight of it.

X

Despite my feeling towards the guy I was a firm believer of common courtesy, and the principle of bringing over a big bottle of liquor to a home that I was visiting for the first time was closer to my style of etiquette. While I'm sure most people of the world did a nice bottle of wine instead, I had my ways.

So before picking up Ino, I swung by to grab my welcoming gift from a very faithful hookup. You had to love the perks that came with being on a basketball team. Yamato and his college friends were always helpful when it came to last minute shopping. I had to remember to pay him back.

Eventually I pulled up to Ino's crib and waited patiently outside for her to appear. When the door opened, her folks stood behind her while she walked down. I gave them a grin and a wave as I heard her mother call out, "Keep her safe dear!"

Sighing, I watched with a soft smile as both her mom and dad wandered back inside. I really did love her folks, they were like a second set of parents to me. It always made me feel warm and fuzzy knowing they loved me just as much, so I always went the extra mile to never disappoint them. They trusted me wholeheartedly to keep Ino in my sights whenever we went out, and half the time I pondered if that's the reason they let her go out so late in the first place considering they were a tad more strict than my parents.

Point proven when Ino opened the door with a tried sigh as she slipped into my car. I gave a small chuckle, "What happened?"

"They were pestering and asking way too many question," Ino muttered in annoyance as she shut the door, "They shut up immediately after I told them you were going to be there. Probably should have started off with that."

A smug smile slipped my lips, "They know your lil boyfriend is the place you're hopping off to?"

Ino's blue eyes glided to mine and narrowed slightly as she watched me, "That's why it was such a problem, but I'm sure they wouldn't have been so easy to agree if they knew what we..."

Her sentence stopped short, but it didn't make me feel any less uncomfortable or guilty. Clearing my throat, I shifted to first gear and began to pull off, "Anyway. Do you know the address?"

"I know how to get there, so I'll just tell you," she answered while checking her phone, "It looks like everyone else already showed up. Temari just messaged asking where we were."

"Hmm, wonder why she didn't just text me instead," I mused as we rolled down the street.

"I don't know, she's been messaging me a lot more recently," Ino replied softly while placing her phone on her lap. Pausing, she mumbled, "You don't think she...?"

My heart picked up speed at the thought as I set my jaw to keep at ease, "Doubt it. She's far more concerned about me and my recent behavior."

"That would make two of us," Ino whispered just as her eyes settled on me. I refused to look away from the road as I frowned while retorting, "And that would total in two complete unnecessary actions. I'm fine. Everyone just needs to lay off."

"No you aren't."

Her reply was so firm and sure that it derailed any other counter argument that I had just at the tip of my tongue. So instead the pull on my lips tugged a little deeper, but otherwise I kept quiet as we continued to drive.

Fortunately, the guy didn't live too far. Every second in that car was tensing within the utter silence as I was so sure at any moment Ino would press further into her statement, but with a little gracing smile from above, I managed to wiggle out of that unappealing conversation. Still, the quiet gave my thoughts too much free time to roam. Even as I was shutting the car door after parking, my mind was still all over the place.

It was confusing why after all these years everyone decided now to concern themselves with me now, of all times. While I was close to my gang, they usually allowed me to do whatever I pleased without a second thought. Now all of the sudden Temari wanted to wander her intuitive gaze to me, and even Ino was beginning to call me out. As if they honestly cared.

The unpleasant tossing of my stomach began to churn again as I thought about the papers sitting on my bed, and with a swallow I tried to shake the feeling off. Unfortunately, my yearning willpower wasn't enough to salvage my mood. And in the mix of all my confusion as we walked up the stairs of the apartment complex, I found myself muttering, "You know, I've been thinking about college."

Ino glanced at me with a small frown, "What about it?"

"I've got ten universities begging me to come to their school, all full rides with scholarships," I continued, flexing my hand around the neck of the bottle of vodka I was holding. Pausing, I continued quietly, "One of them is here, but I don't know which one to choose... Which one do you think I should pick?"

She stopped at the top of the steps, turning and giving me a long silent look. Then with a small smile, she answered, "I guess whichever one you want, Sakura."

As I reached the last step as well, I watched her for a moment before pulling my eyes away, "Yeah, guess you're right."

Without another word I continued walking towards Kiba's place, refusing to think about her answer as anything other than face value.

X

It was Temari's idea to settle for a nice little kick back; a few shots and drinks with some light conversation and the TV settling for background noise. Kiba took my welcoming gift with a grin and a slap on the back, and I tried very hard not to frown at his over enthused reaction. Instead I focused on getting a few drinks in me as well, considering the guy already looked buzzed.

The apartment looked a bit bare, and when I commented on it Naruto laughed and said he helped Kiba with moving most of the expensive things out of sight and mind. If that were true, then it seemed like his entire place was just a collection of costly decorations, but maybe Kiba was just being over cautious. I did see a couple of rugs rolled up and propped against the corner.

I settled for plopping on the couch next to Sasuke, but that was after Ino was tugged into the waiting lap of her boyfriend. She blushed as she was pulled to take the seat, but I minded my own as I took long swigs of my mixed drink and chatted with the rest of the gang. Temari sat next to me and Naruto found a cozy spot on the floor.

There wasn't much to talk about considering we all hung out so often this summer, but Naruto always knew how to spice a party up. His easy chatter and loose grin offered every and any conversation topic that was on his mind, but the one that sparked all of our interest was the latest gossip.

It was hard to admit, but I was guilty of loving the hell out of something as petty and drama filled as rumors about other people's lives.

"Did you hear about Becca?" Sasuke asked as Naruto just explained what he heard about the football team. "The sophomore cheerleader. Well, junior now."

"What about her?" I prompted with interest as I imagined the cute brunette's full moon face and beaming smile.

"She's preggo."

I nearly spat out my drink. As I died coughing because of the specks of alcohol agitating my windpipe, Naruto howled with laugher, "You're a fucking liar dude, I know it."

Sasuke shrugged, "That's what I heard."

"From who?" I demanded with a croak, "Jesus, I don't even think she's capable of sex yet."

"Yeah that doesn't sound right," Temari said looking unconvinced, "The girl looks like she comes from a full blown christian family."

"Ay, sometimes it's innocent ones that you can't pin to be all that innocent," Naruto said with another snicker, but I only shook my head as I shot my eyes to Ino, practically pleading with her, "Please tell me that isn't true."

Ino gave a roll of her eyes, "Of course it isn't. I'm pretty sure one of those two faced fake freshman made it up. There was a small argument at one of the cheerleading meets the other day, and Becca wasn't scared to put the newbies in their place."

"Now that sounds more like my Becca," Temari nodded as she took a sip of her drink, "She looks nice, but she even scares me sometimes."

"Oh right, she's your cheerbunny, huh?" Sasuke remembered, snorting when Temari nodded, "Well yeah, I guess that rumor is a dud."

"Good one though," Naruto encouraged with a grin, "Anyone hear anything else?"

"I wish I could join in, but honestly the gossip from my school wouldn't mean shit to you guys," Kiba huffed. Ino patted his hand at her waist with a sympathetic smile, "Sucks to be you."

I looked away from them just as Kiba began to tickle her playfully. Temari began to hum out loud before offering, "I did hear something pretty interesting from the team, but I doubt you could trust them."

My eyebrow perked at the information, "Seriously? I didn't hear anything."

"Yeah," Temari nodded, placing her drink on the coffee table, "So you know Abby, from the cheersquad?"

"Yeah, that's Jake's girl. The lineback. Buff as hell, that dude," Naruto answered with a nod.

My eyes grew wide, "She has a boyfriend?"

"Yeah they've been talking for awhile, going out for like a year now," Sasuke nodded as he answered.

What the fuck...

Since. When.

"Now this keeps on the low, because I'm sure as hell not tryna get into that messy situation," Temari warned with a look at all of us. Everyone nodded in agreement while I strategically pulled my eyes away, "So tell me why I heard she's cheating on the dude."

"Aw fuck, not with Austin right?" Sasuke asked with a frown, "That dude doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut for too long, and I'm fully confident Jake could whoop his ass."

Temari shook her head, amused smile starting to slip her lips, "Nah, even better. With one of the members on the Basketball team... _Female_ basketball team."

Fuck.

Naruto shot up and began to lose his absolute shit, shouting in disbelief, "Nooo?!"

Sasuke, who always kept cool and collected, even began to laugh in complete surprise. Even Ino's eyes were wide as she quickly slapped Kiba's hands away, finally gaining her absolute attention, "Um I'm sorry, but what did you just say?"

Temari nodded, picking up her drink with a smirk and another sip, "Yup. Rumor has it one of the cheerleaders saw her sneaking off into the changing room after one of the games. When they followed, let's just say they heard a few uh... interesting sounds."

I instantly began to chug the rest of my drink before quickly announcing, "I'm gonna grab me another."

No one paid me any mind, that was expect Temari. She watched me with steady eyes with her recent smirk no longer on her face as she stood up as well, "Yeah, think I'll grab me one too."

My heart began to race as darted towards the kitchen.

Temari wandered in only a second afterwards.

She leaned against the counter with her arms crossed as she watched me maneuver to mix another drink. I wasn't dumb enough to think she didn't see me pour more than half of my cup full of alcohol, but I was obviously dumb enough not to know that Abby fucking Watson had a god damn boyfriend.

What. The actual. Fuck.

"You sure are getting sloppy at this," Temari muttered as her eyes followed me. I set my jaw as I stared at my cup for a moment before frowning deeply at her, "Where did you hear it from? That rumor."

"Wouldn't you believe that it was me that wandered over to catch you being an absolute fucking idiot," she replied with a hard frown. Shaking her head she continued, "Come on man, even for you, that shit is low."

My teeth began to grind together as I bit out, "I didn't know she had a fucking boyfriend. She never mentioned it to me before."

"I believe you," Temari waved off, her eyes set on mine, "That doesn't mean it's an excuse. You need to stop passing yourself around like it's a sport."

My lip curled in aggravation, more so because she was right and I had no counter to it. Shaking my head, I spat, "If it was just you who caught us, why the hell did you tell the rest of the gang?"

"I can trust those idiots to keep their mouth shut, and hopefully you use this as a valuable lesson," she replied, not looking the least bit remorseful. "What if it wasn't me? The fuck would you have done?"

I stood there mute as I pulled my eyes away.

"Exactly."

"We haven't been fucking around since then," I informed with a frown at her disapproving tone, "Out of no where she just stopped hitting me up. I didn't think too hard about it, nor did I fucking care."

"Because I pulled the girl aside and told her about it weeks ago. I thought she would of talk to you about it, but I guess not." Snorting, Temari mumbled, "The look on your god damn face a few minutes ago was more than worth waiting to tell you about yourself."

"Quit fucking around," I snapped.

"Nah, you first," she warned with no humor left in her tone.

"I don't do shit like that, you know that," I growled.

"I thought I did, but recently man? I'm not too sure anymore," Temari mused, pushing herself from the counter to pour a drink of her own. Giving me a side glance, she continued in a mumble, "But there's a difference right? Between not knowing when a girl is tied down and knowing but doing whatever you want. Nah, what am I saying. You're not that stupid, you definitely know the difference. But from here man, it starting to look like you're doing whatever the fuck you please."

Just then, Ino came walking in.

And Temari, with her drink in her hand, walked out without another word.

Snatching my cup from the counter I was about to move as well, but Ino stopped me with a look in my eyes. She searched them, far deeper than I would have liked, and without having a choice I snatched my gaze away. Just as I had, she asked quietly, "That rumor. Did you hear about it?"

Licking my lips slowly, I looked at the wall to the right of us in disbelief. Temari didn't know how hard she fucked me with her recent stunt, but I think the part that was more bothering was the thought that she might have known exactly what the hell she was doing. Shaking my head, I mumbled, "It's the first time I'm hearing about it."

Ino was quiet as I avoided her eyes, and two long seconds passed before she whispered, "That wasn't you, was it?"

I continued to stare at the wall for a few seconds of my own.

And settled for taking a long sip of my drink before passing Ino up without a reply.

* * *

(1) LOL. Stop.

 **Oh boy. Ya girl Sakura honestly does whatever the fuck she pleases huh. Sigh. I'm starting to love her more and more as this goes on.**

 **It's nice when you dont rush these chapters, when you're sitting around taking your time you always find a good little twist or two to put in the story. In this case, I managed to place a nice little hint in there, though I'm sure most of you figured out what this story is about.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys are doing alright. Semester has already started. Hope college isn't whooping anyones ass too badly yet.**

 **Same goes for High school. As long as you aren't fucking up like Sakura, yall gonna be just fine. lol.**

 **Read. Review. Tell me what ya think.**

 **I did get a very pleading review for BoD asking for a chapter. No promises. But I AM thinking about ending your suffering and updating it if you're out there reading this. Guest accounts are far harder to reach back out to!**

 **Keep ya head up and your inner fuckboi down beneath the surface. *CoughSakuraCough***

 **Shycadet lovessss. Out.**


	13. That Summer 12

**A/N -** Hey I had the idea for this chapter already set up in my head, and since I'm not too busy seeing as I can't play my games right now, I figured I might as well pop out as many chapters as I can _now_

Hopefully if I keep them coming fast enough, I'll get some motivation because lol I have none.

But! Let's enjoy the blessing while we can!

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

 _Song used for this chapter -_ Spooky Black - Without u (Vague003 and Emily Raymond Remix)

It was starting to become painfully obvious that I couldn't do anything right. Maybe it was my recent self destructing attitude, the aloft feeling I had towards whatever was bound to happen, that had me fucking up so tremendously. Still, even I had to admit that I was a fucking idiot.

Abby Watson.

How the hell did I slip up like that?

Not only didn't I know she had a boyfriend, I was caught by _Temari-_ of all people- fucking around with her in the locker room. God, if that wasn't an armature mistake. And what was worse was the look on Ino's face when I refused to answer her accusing demand.

I took another long sip of my drink as my eyes wandered to Ino for the hundredth time, a pointless habit I couldn't break away from all night. She was entirely too engrossed in conversation to even bother pretending I existed. As I watched her, this itching feeling spread through out my skin. I needed to explain to her what exactly happened. I needed to force her to understand that the shit that went down happened _before_ me and her started fooling around, not during or after. But no matter how I twisted the words together, it still sounded like somesort of pathetic desperate excuse.

Sigh.

And if I were being brutally honest with myself, it wasn't any of Ino's business what I was doing in my free time. Just like it wasn't any of my business what she was doing with hers. We didn't owe each other shit as _best_ friends. But watching her sit on that guy's lap, fingers intertwined with his, whispering in his ear every two seconds, I felt myself losing more and more logic about the situation. No one could convince me that Ino wasn't acting that way because of her indirectly finding out a dirty secret that even _I didn't know I was hiding_. You couldn't tell me the way she was biting her lip and rubbing up on his arm wasn't an indirect 'fuck you' towards me fucking around with Abby god damn Watson.

And knowing that I fucked up made me more tense.

Knowing it was my fault itched at my fucking skin.

It would be different if she just randomly decided to be lovey dovey with her boyfriend out of no where. But understanding I was the cause punched that much harder at the feeling in my gut as I watched her sit there acting as if I never existed in the first place.

The itch was now tightening my hands into fists.

Suddenly, I stood up with a slight stumble but managed to catch myself.

"Ya' good Sakura?" Naruto asked with some amusement, but he couldn't fool me. His eyes were hazy and unfocused from the amount of drinks he managed to down. I would bet he was more drunk than me.

Waving him off, I mumbled, "Yeah, just a bit buzzed."

"Aren't we all," Sasuke mused, looking even more relaxed than usual.

"Yeah I'm just about fucked up," Kiba agreed, kissing Ino's cheek quickly before carefully maneuvering her off his lap as he announced, "That being said, I'm going for a smoke. Nothing like a buzz and a bud."

Naruto's eyes sparked with interest, "You willing to share?"

"I was hoping you'd want to join. It's a bummer smoking alone," Kiba grinned before he turned to Temari and Sasuke, "You guys coming too?"

"I won't smoke, but I'll keep you company," Temari huffed out as she stood up, "Gotta stretch out my legs."

"I can go for a few puffs," Sasuke answered, standing up as well.

Kiba's eyes landed on me with a friendly grin, "What about it, Sakura? Tryna' get lit?"

I snorted, too drunk to do anything but find him amusing, "Nah fam, I'll settle for drinks tonight."

He shrugged, "Your loss."

I waved him off as they began to file out, leaving me and Ino in the room only a few moments later. Feeling particularly brave, my eyes slipped to her in a split second glance. The cool look she gave in return fizzled off any hope I had left.

No longer having the strength to even bother, I walked past her and went straight for the kitchen. Despite how awesome I thought I was, I settled for toning down the alcohol and adding way more mix to my next drink. When I satisfied with my new cup, I wandered out to find that Ino was no longer there.

God, she really did know how to ruin my entire mood.

Sighing, I wandered towards the back of the apartment figuring I might as well take a piss while I was still coherent enough to find the bathroom, because it seemed like the new mission for tonight was to get absolutely plastered. And just as I was turning the corner, I had only a split second to move my drink out of the way before I collided with none other than Ino herself.

"Christ," I muttered, checking to make sure I didn't spill anything on the carpet. I mean fuck Kiba, but I still believed in being a decent guest. I wasn't trying to leave any stains at his crib, that's another level of a dick move. Luckily, my reaction was quick enough to prevent any of my drink from spilling. Sighing, I gave Ino a look, "Be careful, man. Cranberry juice is hell to get out of carpet."

Not bothering to linger any longer than I already had, I moved to step past her. As I did, I watched her face twist as she turned and gave me a look of disbelief, "Seriously? That's all you're going to say?"

I glanced back with a tired look, "What else do you want me to say? No running in the halls?"

She watched me with eyes that could freeze from the inside out for two whole seconds before they lost emotion all together. Her arms, which she had crossed after demanding my attention, suddenly dropped seconds after that along with her pinpoint focusing gaze as they fell slowly.

My chest constricted as I listened to her hallow laugh just as she was turning to walk away.

God it was different attempting to say 'fuck it' when I thought she was too pissed to talk to. But for her to look completely hurt like that...

Darting to snatch her hand, I pulled her back even after she fought for a moment to break my grip. I held firm and refused to look away from her eyes when she turned to give me another icy glare. Pulling her close, I leaned forward and asked again sincerely just above a whisper, "What else do you want me to say, Ino?"

"Nothing Sakura, obviously this is going to be a pointless conversation so we aren't having one," she snapped back, attempting once again to break away from my tightening hold on her wrist.

"What's pointless is thinking you'll believe any fucking word I say," I muttered with a frown, jaw setting as she continued to struggle, "Look, you can't even stand being around me and we're only a few seconds into the conversation."

"I just said we aren't having one," Ino bit out, steeling another cold glare at me. Then, with her tone flat and emotionless, she ordered, "Now. Let. Go."

My teeth mashed together as I looked her dead in the eye, my rising irritation and solidifying guilt conflicting with one another. I wanted nothing more than to let her walk out and believe whatever she wanted, because I was slowly coming to the conclusion that it was entirely too much work to try to plead my case, but my grip wouldn't let up.

Because if I let her walk off now, she honestly would believe the worst of me.

Placing my drink on top of the near lamp table because I was no longer able to control myself, I jerked Ino towards the nearest wall and pressed her back against it. My knee forced it's way between her legs as I maneuvered close, and as ordered my hand dropped her wrist. Instead I settled for my elbow propping me just enough distance to feel her breath mixing with mine as my free hand balled into a fist with knuckles resting against the wall near the right of her waist.

I watched her the entire time, stared her in the eyes as they refused to reveal a single trace of emotion. Setting my jaw, I muttered, "There, I let go. Now let's talk."

"There's nothing to talk-"

"What happened with me and Abby went down before this shit started up between us," I cut her off in a flat tone, my gaze unwavering as I held eye contact.

"And you think it makes it any better?" Ino countered with her face twisting.

"Better than whatever you're assuming? Yes," I bit out.

"You don't have a clue what I'm thinking," she said flatly.

"I have a good guess," I replied quietly while watching her. "I can see it in your eyes. God, you're having a field day with this, aren't you? But think about it with me, Ino. Here I am trying to explain myself when I don't owe it to you."

"You don't," she agreed, tilting her head slightly as she held my gaze, "And maybe that's why you should stop before you make yourself look too stupid. Because like I said, you don't have a clue what the fuck I'm thinking."

"Then instead of acting like the fucking brat you've always been known to be, you should open your damn mouth and speak your mind for once," I growled out.

Just like that, she lost her cool as well.

Pushing my shoulders, I stumbled back as she furiously spat, "Fine, you want to know what I'm trying to figure out? How I was stupid enough to think that this wasn't some sort of trending sport you do. I'm trying to find out why the hell am I so damn surprised to hear that you fucked around with another girl who had a boyfriend. I mean, what's so off the wall about that?" She tossed her hands up with a laugh, "You're doing the same thing with me. And I'm starting to realize that I'm not the only girl you've played."

Just as I caught my balance, my eyebrows pulled low as I jerked my head back in shock. Then with grinding teeth, I closed the distance between us again and slammed my palm back against the wall, "Now I know a lot people think I'm piece of shit, but you out of all of them should know better."

"Oh? And why should my judgment of you be any different when I get to see first hand what kind of fuck boy you like to be on your off time," she snorted with a roll of her eyes.

"I didn't know she had a boyfriend, Ino," I bit out slowly, glaring down at her, "If I did-"

"You would have, what? Left her alone? Refrain from entertaining yourself with her because she was taken?" She fired out, watching me with another laugh, "Yeah, like I would believe that."

My palm that laid flat against the wall turned into a fist as I tried to not lose the last bit of my cool. Taking short uneven breaths, I shut my eyes as I muttered, "Fucking around with girls that are tied down hasn't became a habit of mine until now." Snapping my eyes back open, I stared down at Ino as I continued, "And the reason that's the case is because the only girl I plan to continue to fuck that has a boy at her sidelines is you."

"Whatever this is, it's done," she informed in a flat tone.

"Nah Ino, it isn't," I replied calmly.

"I'm serious, Sakura."

"I am too," I assured in a quiet voice, watching her steadily, "If it was any other girl, I wouldn't even fight. The rest of the world is allowed to think I'm a piece of shit, that's how I act towards them. But you Ino? You seriously think you're the same as every other girl to me?"

"Stop pretending that I'm not," she frowned.

"Stop trying to convince yourself that you are," I countered, leaning down closer, "The girls that I fucked in the past were only something to do, I didn't care if two seconds later they were talking to another dude at the same party. But fuck Ino, you're killing me. I've been sitting here struggling all night, knowing I fucked up and I didn't even try to. Meanwhile, I'm thinking of a thousand different ways on how to explain myself while I watch you on his fucking lap. Christ, we aren't even in a position to be having this argument, your _boyfriend_ is right out side his fucking place smoking while I have you against the wall."

Logic.

What I just said was logical.

Yet despite that, I still found myself inching closer as I looked Ino in her crystal blue eyes, feeling and listening to her soft short intake of breath. "So I'm sorry. I don't even know what for. But I am."

"Sakura..."

"And if you honestly believe I see you as every other girl out there, then let me fuck you right here and now so I can show you you're wrong," I continued to mutter while dropping my gaze to the nervous lick of her lips, "The girls usually enjoy themselves, but I don't work to make them scream like I do with you."

"Stop," she whispered, shutting her eyes.

"Everything I said was the truth," I promised quietly, my fingers curling as I tried to keep them put.

"I don't know why the hell I want to believe you so badly," she breathed out weakly as her head dropped to rest against the wall, eyes still closed.

Leaning down further, I ran my lips across her neck before mumbling against her ear, "You know me, Ino... Why would I take the time to lie?"

"We're both too drunk to talk about this right now..."

Her voice was quiet with just enough reason to keep us at bay, but as she spoke her hands found my shirt to pull me slightly closer. My knee slipped back between her legs and my lips parted just enough to take a shaky breath. It took everything within me not to move another inch, trying to find some sanity as I was losing all common sense.

But as time went on with Ino pressed against me, tugging at my shirt and shifting against my knee, I found my resolve flattering enough to bite at the soft skin centimeters away from my lips.

And that one little whimper that she slipped out as a reaction forced me to lose control.

One of my hands that I had managed to keep still instantly grabbed her waist as I urged her to grind into me while the other made its way under her shirt. I sucked every inch of her skin within reach as I listened to her heave in breath after breath from above as if she were drowning. The hitch in her gasping came the very second my fingers dipped under the wire of her bra, and the digging of her nails into my back broke skin as I pinched and palmed at her chest.

But then she made the mistake of whining out my name.

"Fuck," I heard her breathe out as I snatched her from the wall to pick her up. Her legs straddled my waist and her arms instantly wrapped around my neck as I quickly went towards the nearest door. I kicked it shut after barging in and blindly managed to lock the door while I continued to suck at Ino's neck in the dark. Her hands went to slapping against the wall until the lights turned on suddenly.

Guess I was still coherent enough to find the bathroom.

One step was all it took to close the distance between us and the sink. I dropped Ino onto the counter and spread her legs wider as I pressed back into her. My hand hooked behind her knee as I jerked it back up my waist, she encouraged me by pulling me even closer with her leverage and grinding slightly.

My hands couldn't work fast enough to unbutton her jeans, and I practically ripped her shirt off hearing her moan just as my fingers slipped further below the belt. In the background I heard the faucet begin to run as we accidentally bumped against the handle just as I hitched up Ino's knee higher. I leaned her down until the back of her shoulders bounced off the mirror, ignoring the running water along with what could only be the front door slamming shut.

Clawing to shove her jeans down a little further, I muttered, "I'm going to make you scream Ino."

"Fuck. Sakura, stop, he's probably right out-"

"Then you better bite down on something," I growled, fingers dipping inside her, "Because I honestly don't give a fuck."

Instantly, I felt her teeth breaking skin at my shoulder along with her nails dragging painfully down my back as she muffled her low moan. I shut my eyes and mashed my teeth past the sharp pains, refusing to stop my fingers from moving in and out of her despite her bite digging deeper by the second.

I let out a groan of relief when she dragged away her relentless teeth, shivering as I listened her whine directly in my ear, "Oh god. Please."

"Not god, but close," I corrected her, nipping at her neck as I ordered, "Don't pretend you don't know who's fingers are inside of you right now."

"Sakura," she whimpered out, and I loved the sound so much I forced my fingers to dig a little deeper.

A knock pounded at the other end of the door.

My fingers curled inside of Ino in annoyance.

She bit my shoulder again to keep from making noise.

"Hey baby, you in there?" Kiba called out curiously.

My thumb slipped up to her sensitive spot as I muttered, "You better answer him. I'm not stopping."

Her nails clawing down my back all over again, she took a shaky breath and called out, "Yeah."

"Sakura in there with you? She's not out here."

A smirk slipped my lips.

"She's sick, she drank too much," Ino said frantically before shutting her eyes tight and biting her lip so hard I could have sworn she was about to draw blood. After a second, she said breathlessly, "I'm cleaning up the mess right now. After this I'll take her home."

"I'll whip her back."

My antics paused for only a moment as I heard Temari's voice from the other end, "The idiot shouldn't have smacked so many drinks. Plus I'm heading home soon myself."

For one of my best friends, I swear to god she was _trying_ to be cockblock of the year. Setting my jaw, I began moving my fingers again.

"Okay fine," Ino called back quickly, nails now gliding down my neck as she tried not to pant too loudly. Soon enough, we heard the shuffling of feet venture away from the bathroom door. The second the sounds disappeared, Ino leaned forward and whimpered, "I'm so close."

"I think you mean, 'that was close'," I joked, mumbling against her lips. Her breath hitched as my thumb pressed against where she was most sensitive, the grinding of her hips doing most of the work for me. "Christ, I love listening to you."

"Please," she began to beg.

"What do you you want?" I drawled, pulling back to watch her as she arched her back.

"Sakura, please."

"Tell me what you want, Ino."

"Make me cum, please," she finally whimpered out.

I took it upon myself to cover her mouth as I did just that, the scream I was working so hard for dying right beneath my fingers.

X

Ino left the bathroom first, strategically it was the best course of action. Five minutes later, I came out as well, feigning sick like a complete lightweight. Naruto found it all too amusing to know he finally managed to out drink me. And while it hurt to know I was purposely taking the L- because there was no way in hell Naruto could ever drink me under the table- I had to admit it was worth it as Ino blushed and looked away as I glanced at her.

Temari looked anything but entertained by my behavior though. Her frown was so disapproving that for a scary moment I thought she might have known exactly what was going on the other end of that door, but as I 'stumbled' along to her jeep the only thing she complained about is me failing to hold down my liquor.

"Fucking second time you've gotten smacked out of no where," Temari complained after buckling me up, "You're doing a shit job keeping a leveled head about this."

I frowned, "A level head about what?"

She gave me a glance and another small frown, "Your dad talked to me the other day, asking if I knew any reason why you were picking up a school so far away."

My face twisted in shock, "What the fuck?"

"Honestly, it's the only reason why the fuck I'm dealing with your bull shit lately. I'm guessing you have a lot on your mind. He was asking if it was my idea and if I was heading out there," Temari shook her head as she pulled out of the parking spot, "Love the old man, but your Pops is falling behind. The whole 'I'm not playing on a team without Temari in it', is pretty outdated. I mean sure as kids, we really were the dream duo. Now?" She snorted, "You don't need me on the court to back you up anymore. Obviously."

I was drunk, sure. But not drunk enough to comprehend why the hell my father and Temari spoke about my choice of school.

Temari drove on in silence for a moment, but then went on, "You got skills Sakura, and only players with balls of steel can pull off half the shit you do. But for someone who has a pair hanging so low, I don't get why you haven't broke the news to the gang yet..."

My chest once again picked up a tight twisting feeling I had earlier tonight. Giving Temari a glance, I replied, "Nothing is final yet. So if you don't mind... this shit stays between us."

She shrugged in response, "Whatever you say man. I personally think it's a great plan. I mean, what could possibly go wrong waiting until the last second to tell everyone?"

My fists tightened, but I didn't bother to retort on her sarcasm.

I could hear it in her tone, the underlining statement she was making. She wasn't worried about Naruto or Sasuke taking the news badly, and she had herself accounted for taking it well. No, she was ungracefully reminding me of Ino, as if I somehow forgotten she existed.

But it wasn't like that.

I just didn't want to fucking think about it.

So... I didn't.

And maybe that's why things got so fucking twisted.

* * *

 **First of all, for some reason this was hard to write. If it seems like a trash chapter, you have every right to tell me so.**

 **You see. For this chapter I wished to capture Sakura's savage side.** **Because Christ, she honestly doesn't care does she?**

 **No seriously. In this mans home. Under his god damn roof. _WITH HIS GIRL._ Sakura is fucking around.**

 **Bruh...**

 **Ino said it right though. Sakura is pretty much fuckboy anthem. Smfh.**

 ** _Anywayyyy_ moving right along with the story. Towards the right direction. Towards the downward spiral. I might need some more time to think about next chapter if I'm trying to do this right. I have a nice little set up going on, I'm not tryna fuck it up.**

 **Shout out to the few new followers and favorites for the story and for my updates in general. I'll straight up say it, it only took one review to get another update for this. So you guys always keep me motivated!**

 **I haven't forgot about BoD. Don't worry. Kat won't let me forget. I need to do that story right too, so give me some time.**

 **Soooo, Read Review, tell me what ya think.**

 **I love you guys hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Shycadet loves. Out.**


	14. That Summer 13

**A/N -** October is close.

It. Is. So. Close.

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

 _What are you doing?_

I glanced at the text as I held a bottle in my hand with a frown. It was late, my head was on full tilt mode with the alcohol I consumed, and I wasn't expecting anyone to check in on me tonight while I attended this party alone. Especially Ino, of all people.

Since the night at the little kickback at Kiba's crib, she kept her conversations short to none with me. I was fine with it in all honesty, even for me I had to admit that night was a bit too... intense. She joked about me being a fuckboy, and I wasn't going to sit here and deny that I was, but Christ.

Even I had a code I tried to live by.

And fucking a dudes girl at his crib was something I never fathomed I'd have to set a rule against. But shit, when it came to Ino I swear I just couldn't control myself. I mean, I always knew I had it bad for her, but I wasn't lying when I told Temari I wasn't like that. I didn't fuck everything with legs without some sort of limit. Sure, I forgot a girl's name almost every time and I didn't feel guilty about having some fun and moving on. Shit, that's why I was at this party in the first place.

But Abby Watson was a mistake.

And knowing Ino will continue to be a conscious decision had me uneasy.

No one on this earth could derail me like she could, and I was starting to get restless knowing it. I needed to stake a step back. But as tragic as it was, I knew even past that I didn't give a shit and I'd keep it up.

And what was worse than that? I was at this party and the girl next to me was so willing to take me upstairs, but I had been stalling for a solid thirty minutes.

I seriously needed to take a step back.

 _Sakura..._

A frown pulled at my lips as I glanced at the next text coming through. Even as best friends, Ino never bothered to double up on text messages. If she couldn't reach me from the first message, she left it at that until I noticed she hit me up. I quickly messaged back.

"You're popular," the girl commented with an arch of her eyebrow, but soon after a slow teasing smile pulled her lips, "Or is that your girlfriend checking in on you?"

I gave her a glance and shoved my phone back in my pocket, "Don't sound so jealous."

"And if I am?" She asked with a suggestive tone.

My phone was buzzing again.

 _What are you doing?_

My eyebrows came together in confusion. Why the hell was she so set on knowing? My fingers moved to reply, but I paused at the thought of telling her right out. Especially with what we were arguing about just the other night. I settled for being vague.

 _I'm chillin Ino, what's up?_

After the fact, I shook my head. Why the fuck did it matter what I replied? All over again I was repeating to myself that we honestly didn't owe each other anything.

"It is your girlfriend, huh?" The girl concluded with a little frown.

My focus came back to her, "Nah, just a friend bugging me."

"Oh? So there wouldn't be a problem with wandering upstairs with me? I forgot where the bathroom was..." She bit her lip with dragging perfect white teeth, "Maybe you can help?"

Jesus Christ, why was it the first thing I thought about after hearing 'bathroom' was Ino clawing at my back trying not to moan? Fuck.

 _Right. So you aren't at a party right now talking to some girl? Okay._

Everything came to a full halt. I literally took a moment to look around to see if she was standing near by watching me. Officially confused, I stared at the screen for another full second.

"Sakura," the girl began to whine.

I blinked and looked up, surprised that she remembered my name. Shaking my head again, I muttered in distraction, "First door on the left. You can't miss it."

With a huff of annoyance, she stalked off.

Without anymore distractions, I wandered outside to the backyard of the house party and pulled the phone to my face after dialing a number I knew by heart. The kids next to me pounded with a smell of drugs and one of the girls in a beanie with bright red hair gave me and grin and offered me the smoking bud when I slid my eyes their way. I waved her off just as Ino answered the phone.

"Yes?"

Her tone was so expecting and flat it caused me to frown. I wandered a little further in the backyard as I replied, "Are you good?"

"I'm fine, I was just asking you a simple question. One that I noticed you haven't bothered to answer yet," Ino replied, and I could almost see her eyebrow arching.

My face twisted, "Why the hell does it matter? From here it seems like you're already assuming the answer."

"Not assuming Sakura, I already know," she corrected. "I just wanted to see if you'd tell the truth."

"And how the hell could you know?" I demanded.

She hung up.

She fucking hung up.

What in the fuck.

My irritation flared to sky scrapping height as I furiously sent out a message; _Oh so we hang up on each other now?_

Just as the text sent off, a hand clasped my shoulder. I turned around with a not so friendly glare ready, but blinked in surprise when I saw Naruto grinning at me.

"Hey Sakura, what happened to the hot chick you were spittin game at?" He asked in good nature, looking around.

I shook my head, still trying to overcome the surprise of seeing him here. We sure as hell didn't come here together. "She wandered off."

"Oh, that's a shame," Naruto said, his voice not showing the least bit of sympathy as he shrugged, "I saw you earlier, but you talkin' her up so I kept back like a good bro. I didn't realize you were here."

"Me either," I admitted, sighing as I took a sip of my drink to distract myself, "Is Sasuke with you?'

"No, I came out with a girl I knew from work," he answered with a shake of his head, adding, "But you know I figured the same thing. Thought maybe Ino was here with you too, but she texted me back saying she was chillin' at home."

I stopped mid sip as I gave him a look. As the pieces started to come together my head bent back in disbelief as I groaned. Christ, everyone was so bent on fucking me over without having a clue they were doing it.

Naruto frowned, "What up?"

"You fucking idiot," I said as I rubbed my eyes. Peaking back up at him, I sighed, "But, it isn't your fault. It's mine."

"What did I do?" He asked in total confusion.

Shaking my head, I thought of a quick reason why I was acting up. He couldn't know the truth, and I wasn't about to give us away. "Of course now she's going to be pissy about me not inviting her. Actually I was just on the phone with her confused as hell about her fucking attitude."

"Oh shit, my bad Sakura," Naruto said sincerely, frowning as well, " I didn't even think about it. Seriously, I just thought she was lingering around while you were talking to the random chick."

I sighed again, "You're a little shit, you know that?"

"I said my bad," he apologized again with a small pout, "Lemme grab you a drink, make it up to you."

"No it's fine, I'm going to kick it out here. You go on ahead," I said, giving Ino's newest message a hard frown.

 _I didn't see a point wasting my time listening to you trying to run me in circles._

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, "Alright, but if you're still out here later I'll definitely have a good drink waiting for you. I know for a fact my friend is drinking on those color-code drinks you like. I'm sure I can get you one." My eyes went to his with interest. He gave a grin and promised to see what he could do before wandering off.

Naruto might have gone, but my irritation hadn't. I took another sip of my drink as I replied to Ino's obvious attiude; _Lemme guess why, your boy Kiba finally came around to keep you worried about someone other than me? I know you must have to been bored._

Almost instantly, I got her reply; _Fuck you._

 _Irritated enough to tell me why the fuck are you so concerned in the first place yet?_

 _Had enough of doing a piss poor job picking up girls to bother caring?_

 _You didn't seem to mind my abilities of picking up a female when I carried you to the bathroom that night._

 _Just make sure the next female you pick up doesn't have a boyfriend, kay? (1)_

My jaw set hard as I glared at the phone screen; _You're right, I don't get why the fuck I'm even having this conversation._

 _Then by all means, Sakura. Keep doing you. Not like you'll ever stop._

Grinding my teeth, I replied; _Yeah you're right. If I did, the girls at these parties would be hella disappointed. Later Ino._

 _Have fun, Sakura._

I shoved my phone in my pocket and moved to storm back into the party, but mid stride I fucking stopped. I glared at the ground for two whole seconds while wanting to punch a god damn wall before I nearly shouted in frustration and pulled out my phone again.

Of course I ended up calling Ino.

Of course I couldn't just let it go.

Every god damn time I saw Ino turn her back to walk off, I without hesitation always reached to drag her back. This situation was no different. Nothing has changed, and I was starting become infuriated with the possibility that nothing ever will.

But god help her if she didn't pick up this fucking phone.

Finally, the ringing stopped.

"What do you want, Sakura?" The irritation dripped from her tone on the other line.

And I was fed up with it.

Frowning hard, I bit out, "For you to stop acting like a fucking brat long enough to actually have a bit of creativity about this situation. Now, just think about it Ino. Think long and hard with me. Why the fuck would I sit here and entertain this shit in the first place?"

"No one said for you to take the time-"

"It's because I've been at this party all night, with drinks in my hand, music in my ears, and girls in my face; but for whatever fucking reason I couldn't stop thinking about you long enough to even bother messing around with any single female here," I cut her off quickly a frustrating tug of my hair as I ran my fingers through it. "So what does that mean? That yeah Ino, I'm at this party and I _was_ talking to a girl when you messaged, but I didn't have the slightest intentions of doing shit with her. If I did I would have agreed to go upstairs half an hour before you bothered to even text me."

There was silence on the other line.

I set my jaw in impatience, "Ino."

"Yeah..."

Her voice was small and soft, and I found my anger dialing back drastically. Huffing out a sigh, I stood there with my glare withering, not having a clue what else to say.

"What if I don't believe you?"

A frown pulled my lips at the question as I mumbled, "I'd be in even more of a shitty mood. What the hell do I have to do in order for you to believe me?"

There was a short pause before she whispered out, "To leave whatever girl you're with right now to come see me."

If rolled my eyes any harder, they would have been stuck in the back of my head, "Jesus Christ Ino, I _just_ said-"

"Please?"

My chest constricted without my permission at the addition of one single begging word. Setting my jaw, I stood there a moment before chugging the rest of my beer and turning towards the road, "I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Hurry Sakura..."

Fuck, she needed to stop before I couldn't control myself when I got there Striding towards my car, I warned, "Kiba better not be over there, Ino."

"He never is."

I didn't believe that for a second.

But I didn't care as long as I had Ino in that room with me alone.

X

Nothing was sweeter than the sound of Ino's moans. I could survive purely by the sound without food or water to live. Every bite of her lip, arch of her back, and eye shutting groan had me at her complete fucking mercy. That had to be reason I was there. That had to be the reason I didn't even bother having a second thought about coming through in the first place. Because I was wrapped around her very fingers.

And she had to know it. She couldn't have been abusing her powers ignorantly. No girl who wasn't conscious of her hold on someone would ever order to leave whatever girl for her. But even if they did, if the girl wasn't Ino I wasn't bothering.

Because the beg breathing in my ear was far to addicting to even think about following any other girl around. And every chance to have Ino beneath me squirming was a step towards the bigger picture which panned out to my own scheme of things.

I was at Ino's mercy because I was hoping one day she'd me at mine.

If I could get her wrapped around my fingers, I could start making changes about how we were now.

Because she had no business ordering me around. And I had no business pinning her into the bed as a result of it.

Yet there I was.

Getting more and more confident the longer we fucked.

But I didn't give a shit. Sooner than later it would be my turn to give the orders.

And the first one I'll drop will be the disappearance of Kiba.

* * *

 _(1) Bruh... lmfaoo. Shout out to the homie Des. She always knows the best way to #clapback_

 **Okay so this was short for two reason. One, I needed to post this so Kat will post another chapter because we go one for one. And I wish to be ahead so I can demand more fucking chapters. I like her stories.**

 **Second reason is that these idiots never seem to talk about an issue anyway. I mean, what are they going to do? Actually sit down and discuss their feelings? LOL yeah. Okay.**

 **But forreal, Ino and Sakura need to get it together.**

 **Either way, sorry it's short. The next one should be longer now that we're going to be covering the newest issue, and that has to be played out carefully.**

 **Read review. Tell me what you think.**

 **Kat, I won the bet you better give me my chapter.**

 **Thanks for the support, always basking in the glory of it.**

 **Shycadet loves. Out.**


	15. That Summer 14

**A/N -** It's not a competition she says, as she posts a 13 page chapter.

Yeah okay. Game on.

Only ten pages, but. Chalk full of goodness.

Clapback Chap for Kat is presented to you by the _Writing Games_.

Bring it.

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

 _Song used for this chapter -_ T _ristam x Karma Fields - Build The Cities (Empire Of Sound)_ **&** _Kiiara - Feels (AWAY Remix)_

" _Alright champ, I get what you're saying."_

 _My dad stood before me with his arms crossed as he nodded, sounding very understanding and patient. My stomach continued to toss without reason as I twisted at my fingers, sitting on my bed as my eyes wandered on anything other than him. The sickness continued to climb my throat as we stayed like that for a few more seconds._

 _Dropping his arms, he wandered over and sat next to me in bed. Giving me a smile, he assured, "I know it feels like a really big decision and your entire life depends on this, but you have to remember Sakura wherever you go you're getting a scholarship. It's all paid for. Keep your grades up and you can enjoy all that college has to offer anywhere you want, ya know?"_

" _I'm just... still confused on what I want to do."_

" _And that's okay, but don't over think it. These schools are begging you to come there. Their at your mercy, they will be as flexible as they need to." He squeezed my shoulder as he sighed and stood up, "That being said, I will give the University a call today and explain what's taking so long with the package. At least we already filled it all off, so whenever you're ready we can mail it. In the mean time, do you want to do two more packages for the other college you're thinking about?"_

 _I nodded, not having any other reason to give another answer. He promised to have them for me after practice before walking out with another encouraging smile._

 _xXx_

My stomach continued to turn as I thought about the conversation with my father earlier today.

He assumed my hesitation was due to me making a major decision in my life, but I wish it was something as simple as that. No, not even simple. As _obvious_ as that. Because me being confused about a major decision like college would make a whole lot more of sense.

Instead, I was tossing and turning over the idea because of a girl...

Jesus Christ, this was my future and I was bothering with the idea that maybe I should stay near by because of Ino, unlike what I originally hoped for; and that was to get as far away from her as possible so I could actually focus for once in my life.

It couldn't have been healthy to let someone have so much control of your life, it just couldn't be. But despite the argument I was making with myself on how _unreasonable_ this was, I couldn't shake how I felt. And what I was starting to feel was that maybe, just maybe, I should go to a college close to Ino just in case whatever this was between us actually turned into something.

God. What shitty timing. Right before college, out of the entire lifetime I spent with her...

"Sakura... Sakura... _Sakura_ move!"

I blinked to find myself at practice, dribbling the ball a quarter into half court. My eyes caught the movement of the girl coming to swipe it from me at the last second, and I had just enough instinct to fake it to the right before slipping the ball behind my back to dribble it to my left.

But the instant I made the move, I fell to the ground with a low groan of pain hissing past my lips. I blindly clung to where it hurt, squeezing it tight out of pure reaction as I curled to my side. In the distance as I heard a string of curses. Maybe they were from me.

"Shit, I think she might have fucked her ankle," I heard Temari say as hurried footsteps grew closer.

"How do you break your own ankles making a play?" One of the girls joked with a group of laughter following.

"Shut the fuck up," Temari snarled as I continued to bite my tongue as hard as I could to keep from making any more embarrassing noises, "She isn't getting up. She's hurt."

The rest of the team grew quiet with worry as Temari heaved me up and slung my arm around her shoulder. I grimaced as I maneuvered, but it was nothing compared to the glare she gave the rest of the team, "What the hell are you standing around for? Go get ice, and go get Coach."

They rushed off as I hopped towards the nearest bench with much needed help. When I finally managed to slump down in my seat, I covered my eyes with my arm as I laid my head back trying not to think of the pain. I felt Temari standing in front of me, almost could see behind my closed eyelids her crossing her arms.

After a moment, I listened as she asked, "How bad is it? Can you move it? Do you think you'll need a tape?" At the questions, I attempted to twitch my ankle slightly to the left only for me to hiss an intake of breath as I ground my teeth together. Temari instead let out a very tired sigh, "You aren't going to be playing in next game."

"Why the hell not? I'll be better in a few days, that's plenty of time," I grumbled, finally letting my arm fall from my face.

I watched her as she gave me a silent look. Dropping her arms, she informed, "We'll see. But I'm talking to Coach today, and I'm telling him myself that you're out until you can get your head right."

My face twisted in disbelief. Furious, I spat, "No the fuck you aren't, Temari."

"Watch me."

She walked off right after that.

A couple of minutes later, Coach was telling me I was suspended until further notice.

xXx

The knock at my front door had me growing even more annoyed and agitated than I already was. With tape now around my ankle keeping it stiff and in place, and ice placed carefully on top of that, I was in no postion to attempt to answer the door. But it was early afternoon and my parents weren't home yet, leaving me to be the only one in the house to even bother opening the door.

And I was starting to lean towards not doing so.

But when the knocks shifted for the rings of the doorbell, I could no longer tune them out to 'enjoy' the show on television. So with a growl of irritation, I slowly managed to limp my way towards the noise that refused to end.

When I finally managed to answer yet another doorbell ring, I wasn't any less annoyed to see Ino standing there.

Her worry not only etched her face, but was obvious in her voice as she asked, "Are you okay?"

I frowned, "I'm fine, why?"

"I heard... about your ankle," Ino started slowly, eyes falling to my bum leg as it hovered slightly from the ground, "And about you being suspended..."

My jaw set as my grip on the door handled tightened, "Been talking to Temari, huh?"

"She's worried," she attempted to defend, but with one glare the rest of her statement died in her throat. Taking a breath, I controlled my now rising irritation and the string of comments I had waiting at my lips about the situation. Instead I stepped back to allow her to enter.

She took a few steps inside, but stopped and turned to me as I closed the door and limped closer to her. I tried very hard to keep the obvious grimace from my face, but realized I failed when I noticed her panicked eyes just as I gripped the wall to keep from stumbling forward. She took a step towards me and I glared again to keep her away, but this time she wasn't effected. She continued to come to my side and carefully wrapped an arm around my waist to help. Sighing, I gave into allowing her.

After a few minutes of tedious work that should have taken only seconds, I managed to sit back down on the couch with an exhausted sigh. I rubbed at my eyes as a pending headache began to form, but paused when I felt eyes on me. Peaking at her, I watched as she bit her lip before leaning forward to pick up the bag of melting ice I had.

I frowned, knowing what she was getting at, "No way in hell. I can do it myself."

She gave a huff, "Not effectively. Now swing your legs on my lap before I break your other ankle."

A surprise snort left my lips, amused by her threat. With another hard frown by her, I was moving my legs to rest on her thighs and watched as she almost tenderly placed the ice pack on my hurt ankle. Giving in fully, I laid back onto the couch with her in silence.

We stayed like that for a few graceful minutes until the peace plummeted.

"What's been wrong, Sakura?" Ino asked quietly when time began to tumble.

I sighed, staring at the ceiling. Eventually, I mumbled, "Nothing Ino. I only managed to fuck myself up."

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't think it was _only_ you having a simple accident," she replied, stomping on any hope to avoid the pending conversation. "It's not only that. Temari told me how you're practices have been recently. And how you're almost always hung over when you show up."

I'm not sure why the hell I was surprised, but hearing it blew my mind on how much Temari actually indulged in her conversation with Ino. She already had the nerve to get me kicked from the team for who knows how long, but she even went as far as pushing for Ino to get involved. Shutting my eyes, I found my patience being lost as I muttered, "She needs to fuck off."

"If you wanted her to, you wouldn't be making it so obvious that something is up."

I opened my eyes to glare at the ceiling, because she was right. I was doing such a shit job with keeping myself together it almost looked like a cry for fucking help. Taking another breath, I muttered, "That was awhile back, it hasn't been like that recently."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Ino, I'm sure," I said firmly, sliding my eyes to her only to see she was already watching me. Setting my jaw, I demanded, "What?"

"You're lying."

My face twisted, "No the hell I'm not."

"You expect me to believe you magically managed to get better?" She asked.

I sat up, getting impatient, "Get better from _what_? There wasn't anything wrong to begin with. Temari is just overly concerned with my life and I wish she'd stop."

"Maybe I'd believe you if I didn't notice the same things she was pointing out," she muttered, eyes slipping to my ankle.

I tossed my hands up, "Jesus Christ, why are we having this conversation if you and Temari already have everything figured out apparently? Why does anything I have to say matter?"

My bubbling anger halted the second her eyes locked on mine. Her gaze within them were indescribable before she looked away again and mumbled, "Because it's different Sakura. Hearing it from you... It's completely different."

My heart sank at her words.

Frowning, I pulled my eyes away from her and forced the stomach turning thought away, "Well I don't know what else you want me to say... Because I'm telling you nothing is up, even back then."

Unbelievably her lips lifted in what could have been mistaken as a smile, but it was too much of an emotionless gesture to even be considered as one.

"Alright."

Swallowing, I nodded. Not knowing what else to do as I waited for any other sort of reply, I eventually laid back down onto the couch without a response.

We stayed like that watching TV in silence until my parents came home.

The entire time, my stomach tossed uneasily.

X

The second Ino left, I knew that enough was enough. Heading up the stairs fairly quickly as I used the railing to swing me from one step to the next, I closed myself into my room and dialed Temari's number.

This was the real conversation that had be pending for far too long.

It didn't take her past the second ring to answer, yet even then there was nothing but silence greeting me.

She must have known what was coming.

"You wanna tell me why it's so hard for you to take two steps back bro?" I asked quietly after several moments passed with her not saying a word. "I mean I get it, we're close. But at this point you're not giving me much room to breathe over here."

"Thing is Sakura, I've given you plenty of room to breathe and watched you drown anyway(1)," Temari drawled casually. She paused before continuing, "So me being a decent human being, I gave you a hand."

"You call getting me kicked from the team a hand?" I snapped.

"Suspended," she corrected lazily. "And with what you're saying, you should be happy. Just gives you plenty of space for that room you're pissy about, right?" She paused again, waiting for a response I didn't have. Eventually I heard her snort, "That's what I thought. You don't really give a shit about the team. So speak your mind Sakura, I don't have all night."

"You need to stop talking to Ino behind my back, Temari," I growled in warning.

She laughed, "I'm sorry to admit it to you buddy, but with the shit job you do trying to string yourself together even Naruto would have turned a wandering eye eventually. You really think Ino wouldn't have picked up on any of it? "

"Crazy part is, it isn't anyone's fucking business to pick up on anything _._ Especially when there isn't shit to pick up on!" I informed with a grind of my teeth, thinking again of the look in Ino's eyes. "Stop worrying her for no reason, Temari. "

She sighed, "I sure as hell hope you didn't say that to her. None of her business. She's hurt enough as it is."

"I told her I was fine so she _didn't_ have to hurt unnecessarily," I bit out.

"Yet here you are, hurting her _intentionally_ ," Temari said with a snort. "I get it Sakura, seriously. I know for a fact that you honestly wholeheartedly believe you are okay. But for you to sit here and tell me that it's none of _our_ business to worry about _you,_ just shows how you honestly can't be trusted to make your own decisions anymore. As your very good friend, I'm telling you you're not okay. And I'm lending a helping hand."

I felt my anger rising, "I don't care how much you think you know me, Temari-"

"Another example on how I can no longer believe your opinions," she cut me off in a low dangerous tone, "Because I fucking _dare_ you to comment on how 'I don't know you'."

I set my jaw, "I just want to be left alone and not have to be concerned on who the fuck is worried about me now."

"You don't fucking act like it, Sakura," she snapped, officially losing her patience. "Now in theory, you could believe I'm just making all this shit up, just like you believe you're fucking okay and how I supposedly got you so twisted that I lost the ability to tell you about yourself. But let me burst you're little fucking bubble. With how you act, you're playing yourself. You walk around here like you don't give a shit-"

"Because I don't!" I shouted.

"But at the same time, you're getting drunk every night at some random fucking party that you started to go to by yourself," she went on, officially silencing me. "Yeah man, I've noticed. Even Naruto said he randomly ran into you one night without anyone's company. Oh, and if there's no party you can find? You're grabbing a bottle for the night to keep you company instead. And after you're done celebrating when there's nothing to celebrate for, because that was the only reason any of us drank so much, you come into practice hung over and dazed. Half the games you play you're not even in your right mind for, and when you manage to slam back into reality, you're fucking hurting yourself."

My ankle throbbed in reminder.

"And that's not just physically, you're fucking festering over there like some open wound. Like you're too damn hurt to bother to recover. But do you know why it's such a hassle for you to close up what I'm sure you think is a gash, but I know for a fact it's only a god damn scratch?" She only paused for a split second before continuing, "It's because you sit here and keep telling yourself nothing is wrong, and keep preaching none of this is our business and there isn't anything we should be concerned about, but your behavior is literally shouting otherwise.

"So what do I do? I hover. And I keep a close fucking eye on you. You're over there bitching and moaning about the space you're given and the room you have left to breathe in, but I almost literally watched you choke on nothing cigarettes and alcohol. You created your own ocean to drown yourself in, and you managed to do it on your own with the freedoms you were given because I gave you the benefit of the doubt." She stopped to laugh, "You don't want to concern yourself with who's worried about you now? If you gave slight of a fuck with your fake ass demeanor of not giving a shit, we wouldn't be having this conversation. If you concerned yourself at all with what we thought and why we worried, you would have started acting right ages ago. But guess what Sakura. You haven't. Didn't. And here I am, taking matters into my own hands because you want to pretend your a fucking adult, but you're squirming like a child in the dark."

There was complete and total silence as my body shook and my teeth mashed together. My hand gripped my cell phone so tightly I was sure it was going to groan and break under the pressure.

"But yeah you're right Sakura, I don't know you." Temari finished off, before snorting, " The fuck out of here with this bull shit. And the next time you call me, it better be to have an actual conversation and not me having to sit here and explain things to you like your a student in first grade, because even I don't have the patience to deal with this shit. And for once in your life, stop intentionally hurting everyone around you. Because if you could stop focusing on yourself for two seconds, you would realize that you are."

With that she hung up.

I stood there in my room as I tried to restrain the urge to hurl my phone into a wall. Instead, shaking, I pulled the phone from my face and snatched the keys off my dresser.

It burned me up inside to prove Temari right, but I no longer cared. If I was going to make it through tonight, I was going to find a pack of smokes and some company to drown myself with. Whether it was a bottle or another random girl at a party.

X

"Oh my god. Oh _fuck._ Deeper. Please. _Please deeper_."

Sweat covered my brow as I hovered over the girl below me, forcing her legs to spread wider as I continued to dig my fingers as far as they could. I watched as her eyes shut tight with her face pinched with ecstasy, but growled in annoyance when I could only think of one girl and how I hated that the moans I heard now didn't match the ones I desperately wanted to hear.

So I curled my fingers harshly inside of her, pressing against a spot that shot the girls eyes open as she arched her back and saw stars. And I watched the hazel green eyes as I continued to move my fingers, drunk enough to imagine they were a crystal blue.

The digging in my back only wandered my imagination further as I finally made the girl scream.

I shut my eyes as I pulled away from her slowly, not feeling the least better.

"Christ if that's what I was missing out on, I seriously wish I would have stopped that little friend of yours from taking you away that night," the girl mumbled from behind me as I sat up and moved towards the edge of the bed.

"Oh come on, Sakura. I know you're a loner, but you can't be leaving so soon," she whispered as I pulled my shirt on. Just as I was about to stand up, she grabbed my hand and tugged me back, "Don't do that. I feel cheap enough as it is."

I set my jaw, turning back to her and feeling a twinge of what I could only fathom was guilt. But the sensation was so slight it almost could have been mistaken of me _wanting_ to feel some sort of remorse. As she tugged at my neck, pulling me down for a slow kiss, I moved my lips against hers because I felt like I owed her that much.

She pressed her forehead against mine as she mumbled against my lips, "Stay for a little while."

"I have to get home while I'm coherent enough to drive myself there," I murmured, pulling away again, "Sorry sweet heart."

"You're starting to hurt my feelings," she whispered, watching me with her hazel green eyes again, "Sweet heart? Like you forgot my name."

I couldn't decide if the churning in my stomach was the sickness of the alcohol mixing or even more guilt. She gave a soft smile and a sigh, "It's Hazel. Please try to remember it. I really do want to hang out more."

I gave her a frown, "Sorry. I'm really drunk... that's no excuse though. I should have-"

"It's okay," she stopped me, sitting up to let the sheets fall from her naked chest. "Honestly I almost forgot your name too."

She was lying. I knew for a fact that she was. She was too nice of a girl to be randomly fucking at a party, and she was especially too nice of a girl to be fucking around with me. But I overstepped and practically didn't take no for an answer when I somehow managed to run into her again at this party.

Rubbing the back of my neck, I muttered, "Listen Hazel, you're entirely too good for me. Just chalk me up as a prick and forget I ever existed. We haven't seen each other since that one party months ago, I'm sure it'll be easy enough for me to disappear."

"You give me the best sex I've had in my entire life, and then you top it off with something like that." She moved to grab my phone from the near dresser and handed it to me, gesturing for me to unlock it. Once I did, she took it again and dialed in her number, saving it without a word. I watched her as she did so, looking up to catch her eyes again as she smiled slightly, "I'm sorry, but if you're trying to run me off you're doing the exact opposite. It may have worked if you didn't sound so broken saying for me to forget about you... That and I know that it's a bit too late for me to even try."

I took my phone as she handed it to me again, staring down at the number with a sigh. God I wasn't even trying, and I was still ruining everything around me.

"Hazel..."

"Call me. Okay?" She asked softly, ignoring the desperate plea in my eyes, "Say you will, Sakura."

I pulled my eyes away, nodding. But she wasn't satisfied. She leaned forward and grabbed my chin, pulling my gaze back to hers as she repeated, "Say it."

Her persistence pulled an empty smile to my lips, "I'll call you later, Hazel."

"Good," she said with a nod, pulling away to sit back on the bed, "Then if that's the case, I guess you can leave me here like some cheap one night stand."

My smile fell, but she rolled her eyes, "I'm kidding. And just so you know, pricks wouldn't care if I said something like that. So you're giving yourself away at this point."

Shaking my head, I stood up from the bed, "I'm telling you now, you're better off staying away from me."

"And I'm telling you now, I better get that phone call," she retorted, giving me another smile, "How else am I going to know you made it home safe?"

I snorted, giving her one more small smile before l moved to leave the room, as I did she asked curiously, "Is there a reason you are limping?"

"The special pain pills I managed to score from a buddy of mine are starting to wear off," I muttered while I grabbed the handle. I opened the door and stepped out, but stopped as she called out, "By the way. You have a lot of missed calls. You should check on that."

I frowned as I glanced at my phone, mumbling thanks before I walked out.

The music was loud and pounded in the rhythm of my pending headache as I attempted to maneuver my way out of the house party. When I finally managed to get outside, I had trouble remembering where I parked my car. It took fifteen unnecessary minutes of me walking around randomly hoping to spot it, and once I did it took another five minutes for me to sit there and get my mind right enough to make it home.

The drive went by like a blur, half of it I didn't even remember and was almost surprised that I managed to pull into my driveway. Finding some strength to thank whatever higher source that helped me get home safely, I stumbled out of my car and moved for the front door. I was so focused on getting into bed so I could pass out that I didn't even realize Ino was sitting on my porch. I'm almost positive she would have scared me to death if I hadn't been so drunk to do nothing but stare at her blankly surprise.

"Where have you been?" She asked quietly, standing up from the steps with a worried frown.

"Out," I muttered, moving to step past her and towards the door.

"You weren't answering any of my calls," she continued as she stepped in front of me, searching my eyes for some sort of explanation, but I couldn't handle her gaze.

I looked away and mumbled, "I didn't hear any of them."

"Sakura, where have you been?"

"I was at some party, I don't even know where," I answered tiredly, "I'm almost too drunk to stand, so if you can please move so I can get into bed that would be great."

"Too drunk to stand, but you thought it was smart enough to drive yourself home?" She asked in disbelief, snatching my keys from my hand, "Too drunk to hear the fucking phone ring, but not too drunk to put yourself behind a wheel. What the fuck, Sakura."

"How else was I supposed to get here?"

"Maybe if you would have answered my calls, I would have been able to come get you!"

"My bad Ino, I didn't even know you called until I was on my way home."

I moved to step past her again, but she stopped me. I gave her a tired look, unable to muster the energy to do anything else. She continued to watch me as she shook her head, saying softly, "Sakura, I need you to stop. Please."

My eyebrows pulled together, "Stop what?"

"Stop this, whatever this is, before it gets worse," she explained, gesturing at me. "Do you know how worried I was?"

Shaking my head, I struggled to comprehend, "Worried about what, Ino? I just went out to a party and now I'm back perfectly fine."

"Worried about the fact that I called you twenty times and you didn't pick up once. Worried that something might have happened and you did something stupid this time. I felt sick, physically sick, on what could have happened. I walked all the way over here just to make you're okay."

"I am legitimately confused on what had you worried in the first place," I confessed, completely at a lost. "Seriously, we just saw each other earlier today. Few hours later, you're blowing up my phone. What the fuck."

"Temari told me I should check on you."

Instantly, all at once like being stabbed with a hot iron rod, I felt my anger and irritation flare. Snatching back my keys, I snarled, "Jesus fucking Christ, you guys don't know when to stop."

"Because you don't give us a reason to!" She shouted, stepping in front of me again as I tried to move past her.

"Stop fucking yelling or you'll wake up my parents," I hissed with a glare, "And get the fuck out of my way. I seriously don't feel like having a round two today."

"Honestly, I hope they wake up. Maybe they can explain how stupid it was to drive drunk tonight," she glared back, and with us so close I could see the redness in her eyes.

The sight of it made me sick as I thought of what Temari said, accusing me of hurting everyone around me. And while I wanted to deny it, I couldn't as I realized that Ino had been crying. I began to shake at the realization, my body almost forcibly rejecting the reality that confirmed my suspicions from earlier today.

She knew.

I set my jaw and said quietly, "Go home, Ino."

"No, because you need-"

I backed her into the front door, and very carefully placed my palm just inches above her as I looked straight in the eyes and repeated slowly, "Go home."

She stayed in stunned silence for a moment, a moment long enough for me take my keys and unlock the door without taking my eyes away from her. Once unlocked I pushed it open, stepping past her to go inside with only a slight pause to drop my keys in her hand.

She turned and gave me a hurt look, asking quietly, "Why do you keep pushing me away?"

I only watched her, because I knew that wasn't the question that bothered her most.

Her eyes shifted as she whispered out, "Why did I have to find out from Temari what school you decided to go to?"

The last little bit of strength I had left to deal with any of this shit cracked along with her voice.

With nothing else to offer her, I mumbled, "Take my car and get home Ino."

I couldn't stand her hurt expression any longer, so giving myself a little mercy I shut the door.

Cut off my phone.

And went into my room, locking myself inside with the little space left I had to breathe.

* * *

 _(1) Fuck yes, love a play on words._

 **There we go. Chapter 14. We are wrapping it up folks. Final arch is now. Presented to you by the Writing Games featuring a clapback chap for Kat.**

 **Just rolls off the tongue right?**

 **Anyway let's point out a few things. I asked Kat herself how savage she thought Temari was on a scale of 1 to 10. She answered 12. So there we have a lvl12 Savage Temari LITERALLY smacking down the law. She no longer can deal with this shit. Oh god. No chill. Does she ever tho? But I base her character off of an actual friend of mine, and I know for a fact she would put me in my place if I got out of hand.**

 **Sometimes you gotta hurt peoples feelings to force their eyes to open.**

 **Other than that. Sucks to be Sakura man.**

 **This was hard to right because sure while Ino and Sakura are fuck buddies at the moment, they are also best friends. So mixing the two, I bet it's hard to imagine that this is all one big problem. The fact that they are fucking around, the fact that Sakura is still thinking about jetting off, and communication issue they began to happen BECAUSE of fucking around. It's like a bundle of cluster fuck and I'm trying to write it.**

 **More like beat it with a fucking bat.**

 **Anyway read review, tell me what ya think of the clapback chap for Kat.**

 **Make sure to check out her stories too btw.**

 **Shycadet loves. out.**


	16. That Summer 15

**A/N -** As anticpated, I wasn't away from this story for too long. I just needed a direction to take, so I had to do some creative new stories while I searched for the right way.

As you will soon see, I have decided to go North.

Nothing like getting frozen tf out.

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

 _Song used for this chapter -_ Biotones & Nazca - How Far Can We Go

By the third phone call that eventually went to voice mail, I understood that Ino didn't want to talk to me.

Which was good for her right? Maybe I was being too much of a strain on her, maybe she needed a breather. A walk around a god damn park.

But let's take a second on where that left me.

With the girl of my dreams suddenly going ghost.

Already feeling like she's slipping between my fingers by the second.

While the only thing I can do is sit there and reflect on every fucking action up until this point.

The cold shoulder she was giving me was fucking unbearable, literally freezing me the fuck out, and it felt like I couldn't do shit about it. Because I didn't tell her about the school I was honestly believing I was going to for awhile there, but why the fuck would I? What was I supposed to tell her, straight up? That I choose that school in the first place because of her?

Because she was so fucking consuming, I had to shove as far away from her as possible?

These were true, honest to god facts, and I was just supposed, what? Tell her?! Christ, I was her best fucking friend just because we started this unforgivable shit didn't change that fact, I couldn't say shit like that. Not to her. Of all people.

So of course I didn't fucking tell her.

But I can only imagine what creative reason she thought of on why I felt the need to keep it a secret. I could practically feel the hundreds of ways she was seeing herself being hurt because of that reason. And I knew for a fact it was my fault.

So I couldn't just sit here. I couldn't just say fuck it and go do my own thing, like I always did when we got like this. I couldn't not try to sit there and explain the softer truth of the reason I kept it quiet; Because I was still confused on what I wanted to do it.

I needed. To do. Something.

Because this time it was completely different, this time I hurt her without a possible way to make it all better. And it was more than that.

It was my credibility. It was whatever fucking faith I managed to build up from now being swirled down the fucking drain. Because I knew Ino, I knew what she was thinking the moment she found out and realized I had kept this from her.

She was just betting that whatever this was, between me and her, wasn't important enough to me. That this was another fun game I was playing just like she's watched me do a thousand times before. And no matter how many times I said it, I couldn't convince her enough to have the slightest faith in me, even now.

So, yes I was picking up the phone and calling her a fourth time. Yes I was sitting at the edge of my bed, head in my hands, as I froze out. Yes, I was still stuck like I always was.

Still standing there.

Still waiting on her.

Because that's all I have ever known to do.

When my phone rang, I couldn't stop myself from snatching it from my bed. But when I saw who it was from, I sighed and laughed at my pathetic ass behavior. "What's up, Hazel?"

"So not only did you have the nerve _not_ to call me that night when you got home, but now you have the audacity not to call me for my lunch break?"

She sounded demanding and fierce, but I knew better seeing as the phone call I was supposed to give her was a week and a half old. Rolling my eyes, I didn't even bother to glance at my watch as I muttered back, "I had five more minutes to call before your lunch break started."

A small giggle slipped from the other line, and I couldn't help but smile slightly at the sound as she sighed out, "Alright, you got me. So I managed to take my lunch break early. What are you doing?"

"Sitting around trying to use my phone, the same one you're jamming up," I replied back truthfully.

I was only gifted with a low, rather convincing, moan, "Oh my god, do you know how sweet you are? You're a god damn tooth ache, I swear." Not even bothering to hold back my laugh, I rolled my eyes. Another sigh slipped through the line, this time much softer as I could practically see the slow pull of her lips as she admitted softly, "I love your laugh..."

I took a breath, feeling like shit when I forced myself to warn her all over again. "You need to stay away from me."

"She says for the hundredth time, yet here I am on the phone with her with no consequences," she taunted quietly.

"You love fucking with fire," I growled.

"No, I love fucking with _you_ ," she corrected softly, pausing to ask curiously, "Or did you not know by the way I was screaming your name? Do you need another convincing round, I'm completely down to take that loss."

Again, I couldn't help but laugh before slipping out another sigh. Eventually she fell silent too, losing her humor as she asked, "What, Sakura? Coming up with a better way to shove me out?"

I licked my lips as I asked honestly, "Is that a bad thing? Is that something you aren't used to by now?"

"I'm waiting to hear a different tone, something a bit more convincing," she whispered back, sucking in a breath just before letting it all tumble out noisily, "I can only imagine the tone you take with that best friend of yours."

"You're jealous," I mumbled in surprise.

"Am I not supposed to be? I can tell she gets that tone I'm looking for, that assertiveness with a dash of weakness, like you'd do anything for her."

"I practically _have_ done everything for her," I grumbled under my breath.

"And imagine, you've hardly lifted a finger for me and I'm still like this," she pointed out with a sigh, "You don't get to tell me what to do with this."

"Come on..."

"I'm serious. I'm not going to stop just because you're trying to spare my feelings, yet contradicting yourself every time you feel the urge to remind me that I need to stay away. And you honestly believe those small little nudges don't bruise ribs. It's like you're taunting me, or something," she muttered in reply.

I took a breath, rubbing my eyes as I mumbled, "Alright. Alright. Sorry sweet heart."

"No. Say my name."

"I haven't forgotten."

"Prove it."

"I literally just said your name."

"Prove. it."

I released a very tired sigh before saying quietly, "I apologized, Hazel. What else do you want from me, princess?"

"Maybe some assurance," she huffed out, sounding peeved, "Answer truthfully. How well am I sticking to you?"

"Like fucking glue, apparently. I keep fucking up, and yet you still answer the phone when I call," I snorted out as I replied without hesitation, willing to take whatever loss to help her feel better.

For my efforts, a hum of satisfaction vibrated past my ears as I sat there, rolling my eyes with another weak smile as I listened to her ask, "So, I'm serious, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, honestly. I was trying to get a call through but was shot down three times," I answered truthfully with a huff of irritation, "And now I'm stuck on the phone with you."

"God, so sweet I swear I can't handle it. _So_ sweet, in fact, that you'd come over if you weren't busy to spend some time with me."

I rubbed my eyes with a sigh, "You're not going to let me off the phone until I visit, are you?"

"Well it's honestly up to you on how you want this to go," she avoided the answer with a bored tone.

I laughed at her fake disinterested tone before caving in, "Alright alright, I'll swing by right now."

"Oh, wow, really Sakura? How spontaneous of you. Way to take life by the horns," she taunted quietly on the other line as I moved to snatch my keys up.

I muttered my accusation with my eyebrows pulling low while jogging down the stairs, "You're just trying to rile me up before I get there."

"Well how else am I going to convince you to give me that other round of screaming your name?" She asked, causing me to paused my palm on the car door handle.

"Stop fucking around, Hazel."

"She said as I sat here, without the slightest consequence."

"Because you know when I get over there I'll show you exactly what consequences I had in mind. So you better behave, sweet heart," I warned while jumping inside my car.

"Yes, daddy."

I literally froze, incapable of everything but the ability to blink. Then with a groan, I slammed my door shut and shoved it into drive, "I'm going to get you for teasing me like that."

"Oh, but I only thought it would be a kink you were into, it's not my fault," she whined, not sounding the least bit guilty as she continued to whimper out, "Sakura is so demanding and bossy, I don't want to make daddy mad."

"You enjoy fucking with me don't you," I accused as I cruised down the road.

"She's catching on, folks," Hazel whispered sarcastically before taunting, "If she's really that clever, she'd stop trying to push me away."

"It's what I do," I waved off, making a left turn.

"I'd love to squeeze in an exception somewhere in there," she sighed out wistfully.

"You're doing well enough as it is," I grumbled, "You already have me driving to see you for no reason."

"It's to 'spend time'."

"It's to take me away," I corrected, smiling when she stayed silent, "You know exactly who I'm trying to call, and you're effectively making me incapable of going back to try and call her again"

"You both need some time apart, some breathing room," she attempted to comfort, but her voice was condescending and coated with synthetic sugar, "I was just being helpful."

"Selfish."

"Is that not what I said?" She asked in mild curiosity, and I could only imagine her slow pulling smile on the other end.

I shook my head, "Whatever sweet heart."

"I think you meant baby girl."

"Hazel..."

"See you soon, daddy!"

And just like that, she skipped away scott free. As always. Without the slightest consequence.

What a con artist.

Maybe that's why I liked hanging out with her when times got shitty. Glancing at the phone that now sat on the passenger seat, I wondered if I should try reaching Ino again.

Sigh. No.

If she didn't answer the first three times, she wasn't going to answer a forth.

I kept driving to Hazel's work in silence.

xXx

"You both can't keep this up," Sasuke muttered as I kicked it in his room one random Sunday.

I sighed, rubbing my eyes for the fifth time because of the pending headache that was forming. When Ino found out about school, soon after the rest of the gang heard. I didn't hold it against Ino for blasting the information, but its back fire was irritating as fuck.

Because of course, no one gave a shit I was going to school far away. Everyone was concerned with me. Again. But this time about Ino.

And I didn't have one single shitty clue on how to fix it like they were asking me to do. Naruto, Temari, and now even Sasuke was constantly pressing the issue that the silence between Ino and I was reaching record breaking lengths. I didn't want it like that, but that's how it was, and I had no way to fix it.

She didn't want to talk to me.

What the fuck was I supposed to do if she didn't want to talk to me? Everyone seems to be ignoring that fact, but it's the one little speed bump that looks like the great fucking wall to me. I wanted to change it.

I really did.

But she wouldn't let me.

Because this time I hurt without a way to fix it. And even if I did, she wouldn't let me now. Not this time.

"Sasuke, seriously, just drop it," I muttered tiredly, rolling my eyes as I peaked up at him only to see him still frowning. "What man? What do you want from me? Ino isn't being stubborn about this one, she honest to god wants me to fuck off. I can't do much about it."

"You can talk to her."

"Jesus, are you even hearing me?" I demanded with a scowl. Shaking my head in disbelief, I stood up from the chair I was kicking it back in and muttered, "Listen man, I have to go."

I rushed out of there before he could ask any questions or argue. As I jogged down Sasuke's front porch, I pulled out my phone and checked my alerts.

Nothing.

Not a single notification, not a single text message or phone call. It was completely dark. And god, if that wasn't fucking eye opening I didn't know what was. In the course of a few months, of a few fuck sessions with Ino and the urge of wanting to fuck some more, I have done a complete three sixty.

Back in the day, my phone was swarming with messages from girl after girl. There was no end in sight, there was no pondering on what female was going to crash in my bed that night. Usually, they just came over or was already there. They lined up them selves.

But now?

Now I'm kicking it with one of my best guy friends with a silent god damn phone and an urge to make a call.

A call I know that's going to be a dud.

A call I know is going to make me feel stupid.

But a call that I still end up making anyway.

I shoved my hand through my hair as I gritted my teeth, snatching the phone to my face as I stood there like an idiot. As always. Waiting for her to answer. And as ring by ring went by, I felt my irritation flaring. Because I knew she wasn't going to pick up, I knew it was pointless to try, and yet I was trying anyway.

As voice mail answered the pathetically long ringing, I muttered out after the sound of the beep, "Ino, answer the god damn phone and talk to me."

I paused for a second, taking in the silence before pulling the phone from my face and hanging up. My hand dropped to my side as my head fell back while standing there. Shutting my eyes as I faced the sky, I wondered with my entire being why all this shit was happening right now.

Why did we start fucking around when we did?

Why was what school I was going to made into an entire situation?

Why was I still standing there with the phone in my hand like waiting for something?

Before I could meditate for an answer, my phone was ringing.

Again I was left laughing miserably when I knew yet found out anyway that it wasn't Ino calling. Sighing, I answered, "What's up."

"What are you doing?'

"Trying to use the phone, the very same one you're jamming up," I muttered, rubbing my eyes before moving to hop in my car parked on Sasuke's driveway.

"So fucking sweet," she teased, breathing out a small laugh before commenting softly, "You should come over tonight."

"Hazel..."

"What else do you possibly have going on?" She argued, pressing further as I gave her silence in return, "Come over Sakura, it will be fun. It's better than you sitting there because of her, and it's better than me missing you all night."

"You don't get it do you, the whole 'you should stay away from me' thing," I mumbled while placing my car in drive.

"I'm hard at hearing, an honest to god tragedy really," Hazel whispered back, sounding sarcastic as usual.

I took in a breath, driving ahead as I fought with myself on what I wanted to do. But there seemed like there was only so many options that involved me not being alone drinking as I waited for Ino to stop freezing me out.

So I broke.

And went over to Hazel's regardless of the responsibility I had and owed to Ino.

I mean what was I gonna do, what was I going to fix, just sitting there waiting on her? Fuck, if I sat there too long I would have mentally snapped, with a drink in my hand my room would be trashed. Some down time wasn't the worse idea in the world.

So I drove in silence to Hazel's crib.

And allowed her, just this once, to win and keep me for the night. Being her friend was a constant battle, I couldn't tell who mostly for, just to keep away from each other. I liked her, I really did, but I knew I was beyond fucking repair. It was shit, but it was true.

That's why I said she needed to stay away from me.

But I think what got to Hazel the most was that she knew, just like I did, things would be completely different if I had met her sooner. Her eyes were always so fucking wide and piercing, it was like she could see right through me since day one. I would bet everything that she could see that she did have strings stitched into me, she honest to god did, but it wasn't as many as Ino had sown over the years.

I was trying to protect Hazel, I never caved in when it came to boundaries, but it was hard to ignore the hope in her eyes. Nah it wasn't hope, it was like a fact to her. It was like she _knew_ she'd end up snatching me away forever. Eventually.

And shit. Was it fucked up?

Was it fucked up that I was hoping she would stick around long enough for some shit like that happen?

God, I always felt like I was dealt a shit hand, like at the word 'go' there was already weights strapped to my legs. It's been up hill, sharp angle, since the fucking beginning and I was hoping someone would drag me out this trench.

But I knew myself.

I knew exactly who I was, who I had become, and what I would be too weak not to do. I knew myself. And that was the reason why our levels of confidence didn't match. That's why Hazel didn't deserve me. Because she was too fucking perfect to be stabbed in the chest by a prick like me. She had so much more going for her.

Yet there I was, driving to her place anyway, like it's a good idea.

So desperate to find faith, I snatched someone else's.

So ready in believing in _something_ that I mistake it as my own sign to take a chance.

All because I was selfish, because this was out of Hazel's expense. Not mine. That the step forward I was taking, the chance I was making, would be at Hazel's risk but my reward.

God... It's crazy but...

Wouldn't you know, I never truly stopped being a fucking idiot.

X

I took in heavy breaths, staring at the closed door in front of me. My heart was slamming against my chest, shouting at me to run after her. That losing her was like losing my last hope, my last shot to ever leaving this trench I always felt myself in.

So deep down your ears popped.

The climb so high and steep your neck cracked.

But the tug in my gut, the stirring deep down within my chest, wouldn't allow me to move forward. Only back. And I knew, just like she did, that it was the stitches from them both yanking at each other at the same time.

And she knew, just like I did, that her tugging wouldn't sway me forward.

And Ino's will yank me back.

My hand gripped my phone hard as I stood there, heaving in breaths, feeling myself stretch beyond it's boundaries. I used to know what to do, I used to always have shit figured out, but now I was stuck where I constantly was fucking oblivious.

"Hello?"

I ran my free hand through my hair as I shut my eyes tight, ignoring the voice on the phone as I cursed in long stringing sentences to help me think. To help find the right answer.

But the tugs in my chest and gut were already dragging me away even as I stood there...

So maybe that's why it was so easy and effortless to bring the phone to my face as I turned around and walked down the porch steps. "So you decided to call Ino. Now. Of all times."

"You're allowed to call but I'm not?" She asked curiously.

I glanced behind me, noticing the shifting in the shades at the top right window. My heart continued to slam at my chest, but this time weakly and I could hardly warm myself with the idea of turning around. Tearing my gaze away, I muttered, "I call during the day, while there is still light and while you still have the chance to answer the phone before that boyfriend of yours skips over there for the night. Ino... I don't call you at three in the morning."

"It sounds like it really bothers you, like you haven't been calling me for two weeks straight. I wonder what the reason could possibly be," Ino drawled conversationally, but I already knew her direction. Already frowning, I listened as she asked, "Were you with a girl, Sakura? Was I interrupting something?"

My heart twitched with the need to turn back to Hazel.

But my lips pulled high in disbelief as I opened my car door, "You're a brat."

"It was a simple question."

"That's not why you called," I shut down, refusing to get dragged into that conversation because I would have enough to talk about once the time came. "You didn't call me at three in the morning to ask me what I was doing. You wanted something. What is it?"

"I wanted you over."

My hand slipped from the gear as I sat inside my car at the side of Hazel's house. I took in a shaky breath, shaking my head in defeat as my eyes wandered back to the windows. This time it wasn't shifting shades, they were pulled all the way open.

And in view within them?

Hazel herself sitting there, watching me. She ran her hand through her hair, attempting to look bored as she fought with her own smile to pull higher than the snatching tugs that tempted her to frown. And luckily I was too far away to stare into her eyes.

Because I could imagine they were stinging to shut.

I looked away, clutching into first gear before driving off. "Your boyfriend isn't there, is he?" I asked, but I already knew the answer. I wasn't stupid. I wasn't being tricked. I knew exactly what the fuck was going on.

And I was driving at three in the morning to get to her anyway.

"It gives us a chance to talk," Ino replied quietly.

My hands tightened around the steering wheel as I muttered, "Tonight of all nights, huh."

"If she were that important Sakura, you wouldn't have left."

I laughed.

It was hallow and empty and crumbling. But I laughed.

Because as fucked up as it was...

She was right.

* * *

 **There we have it. Chapter 15. Great. Wonderful. All that we've ever dreamed of.**

 **I don't know what to say about this chapter honestly. Only that I hope I managed to catch some of the... feelings that I was trying to portray for Sakura's side. I feel like the reason I like Sakura's character so much in this story and the other is because _knows_ herself. Like she _knows_ she's going to fuck up, that she's going to run back to Ino, that each and every time she's going to be too weak to try to even stay away from Ino.**

 **At least she understands herself enough to know she's a fucking shit bag, but because she knows that she's trying to protect anyone from getting close.**

 **And that's commendable.**

 **Either way, read review, tell me what you think.**

 **I think I got the juices flowing again. I think I knew which way to wrap this all up with a nice bow.**

 **Shycadet might have presents earlier than Christmas. Shy is a good elf.**

 **Out.**


	17. That Summer 16

**A/N -** So, I am in extreme debt to Kat. Like lone shark level. She's been spitting out chapters like a god, and I have NEVER been this far behind.

To make it up to her, because I hate her hold the fact that I haven't updated over me while I 'm begging for chapters, I'm posting this.

I haven't forgot about Forlorn. I'll try wrap that chapter and post it soon.

So here's one chapter I owe Kat.

Fuck you dude.

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

 _Song used for this chapter Voicians - Seconds_

 _If she were that important Sakura, you wouldn't have left._

Funny how she could word it so simply. Say it in such a careless manner, as if she didn't just reach into the depths of my soul and pull out what I was trying to hide so desperately.

That I was fucked up. Beyond believe. That legitimately there was no salvation for me, in any sort of way or form. If I was prick enough to look Hazel in the eyes as she was beneath me, tugging at my fucking shirt, whispering for me to stop pushing her away, and still leave that girl in bed because my phone rang with one single name plastered in the front.

I was, without a shadow of a doubt, too fucked up and beyond saving.

And we all knew it, especially me.

That's why I was standing in front of Ino's door, waiting for her to answer. That's why the look on Hazel's face and the churning in her eyes, were practically all but forgotten by now. Because I was a piece of shit, and I would continue to be a piece of shit towards everyone.

Except Ino.

She opened up the door without much exception. But honestly, what else was there to expect? When have I ever acted beyond exception? But I didn't care how obedient I was. Nor did I care how bored and irritated her features were when she opened the door.

My focus was on her eyes.

And how she refused lock her gaze with mine.

We didn't bother saying anything, just walked quietly up the steps of her home. It was dark, I could hardly see her glowing platinum hair, but I knew the place by heart. This was my second home, my second family, and I was wondering why they weren't here tonight. Why only one car sat in the wide driveway.

The second the door to her room shut, I asked.

"Where are the folks?"

"Gone, both of them, at some dinner out of town they got some hotel for. Old friends I think," Ino mumbled as she turned to face me, not bothering to turn on the light.

I stood there in the middle of the room, amused snort passing before I muttered, "Funny. Seems like a night Kiba would be begging to be over."

"I didn't tell them they were gone..."

Of course she didn't.

I would be more surprised if she didn't plan this as a perfect opportunity to drag me over here for god knows what.

Slipping my hands within my pockets, I prompted, "So what is it? Why did you call?"

"In a hurry somewhere, Sakura?" She asked with a curious tilt of her head. When I only gave her a bland look, she rolled her eyes and strolled over to sit at the edge of her bed.

As the silence stretched, I grew impatient, "I'm serious, what was the need to demand me over at three in the morning?"

"It's practically four, seeing as you took your time getting here. Finished up business before bothering to come over, huh?"

My impatience flared to irritation, "Check your call log Ino, it took me all of twenty minutes to get here."

"Funny thing is, you live five minutes away. Which is why I'm assuming some poor girl was left behind tonight for little ol' me." Ino's words flashed the face of Hazel across my mind.

Setting my jaw, I warned, "Ino."

"But I didn't call to talk about what you do behind closed doors, I mean you have so many it's hard to even pick out one," she continued, causing me to ball up my fist.

"Then why did you call," I demanded, getting annoyed with her antics and refusing to be baited into it, "What do you want?"

"You blew up _my_ phone Sakura, you've been calling _me_ non stop. That's why you're here. What do _you_ want?"

My face twisted in disbelief. Shaking my head, I retorted, "And you don't think a simple phone call would have been enough to have this fucking conversation?"

"I thought so at first too, until I realized that knowing you, you would be distracted by some girl tonight, like you are any other night."

"If you have something to say Ino, say it," I growled with a step towards her. She didn't so much as flinch, but that only fueled the firing anger within my chest. "I getting real fucking tired of you poking me with a stick. So why don't you just flat out ask, seeing as you are so interested."

"But I'm not," she shrugged eyes wandering away in boredom, "You were interested why I thought it was necessary to ask you over, and I told you the reason. Because I _know_ you were busy with some girl and I didn't feel like being squeezed in between the two of you... I can only imagine what I caught you in the middle of."

"A conversation," I bit out, telling only half the truth as I glared at her, "You caught me in the middle of a conversation, one I was enjoying unlike this dumb shit we're doing right now."

She snorted, and her amusement about the entire situation was forcing me to reach new heights of irritation. But before I started to yell, I took a breath and asked as calmly as I could, "So that's all you wanted? To talk about why I was calling?"

"Seemed important. I mean, if we're talking about looking at call logs, it'd take awhile just sitting there counting how many times you called," she replied, placing her hands at the edge of her bed as she leaned forward, "So what do you want?"

"To talk obviously," I bit out. "While you've been sitting here doing god knows what with your new found time, I have been dealing with everyone on my ass trying to make sure _we're_ okay. It's been been annoying the fuck out of me."

"You think I haven't had them in my ear too?" She asked with a twist of her features, "Temari and I have been having very long conversations."

"When haven't you?" I snapped.

She rolled her eyes, "Obviously not as often as you would think, because I heard all sorts of things that I hadn't known before." The statement was an accusation, one I felt shining me in the spotlight. I frowned deeply, but she only shrugged, "But I guess it really wasn't any of my business to know. Partying alone. Drinking by yourself. All the girls you've been bouncing around along with the idea of the college you wanted to go to. Been thinking long and hard about that one, huh?"

My breath started to quicken, partially from anger but more so in hot stabbing regret. Knowing Temari, she didn't spare details for any of our sake. Rubbing my eyes, I muttered, "She doesn't know shit. She only knows one side."

"Don't we all? Such a huge wall you have built up over there. And it isn't like we have any sort of right or reason to be concerned with what's going on over it," she muttered as I continued to rub my eyes roughly, "Drunk driving. Showing up to practice smelling like booze. Purposely missing games for the sake of having your favorite sort of company: a bottle with a girl on the side."

"Oh man I can hear it in your fucking voice," I said with a laugh, dropping my hand as I watched her in the dark, "Just the way you keep bringing it up. Slipping it in with venom dripping in your fucking tone. But if I spent so much time on my own, doing my own thing, why would you think Temari is telling you _every_ dirty little detail Ino?"

She sat there watching me silently, and I took another step towards her, "Tell me, what has she told you that you didn't already know? Best friend of mine should know better than that. When haven't I been partying? Drinking? Fucking girls? When was the last time you saw me as that innocent little knight that shielded you from every little fucking thing that came towards your direction at a wrong angle? Don't fuck around Ino. Stop acting surprised, you know me so much better than that."

"You would think I did, but I'm realizing that I don't," she whispered, looking away with this empty little smile on her face, "You. You're obvious sometimes. You never fail to do what you want. Drinking like a fish. Partying like you're infinite. Running through every girl that you see in eyesight, like you're collecting trophies."

I shrugged, "That's me. That's what I do. That's what I've been known to do for awhile. But if you think recently I've been running through girls-"

"Then I'm wrong?" She finished for me, eyes wandering back to mine with a laugh falling from her lips, "You're joking. I call you at three in the morning, on some random night, and you're with some girl."

"Having a conversation," I repeated calmly.

"With her beneath you in some bed as yall fuck," she finished with her nose scrunching at the thought, "And you whispering how about how you normally don't work to make girls scream isn't a conversation, Sakura."

I laughed again, shaking my head in disbelief. I wondered, truly wondered, if she knew how obvious she was being about what was irritating her the most. Slipping my hands in my pockets, I mumbled, "So I guess on the flip side of me being obvious, sometimes I'm unpredictable? Sometimes you don't know what I'm thinking, what's the meaning behind the shit I do."

I watched her, amused smile slowly falling from my lips as I locked my eyes with hers and continued to say quietly, "So in this instance Ino, I was behaving abnormally. Doing what you don't expect. Because that conversation I was having with that girl, I was explaining to her why I couldn't fuck her. Why she needed to get as far away from me as possible. And on that other night, when you were asking randomly what the hell I was doing. Funny thing is, I didn't even have the urge to take that one upstairs. Actually, as soon as you messaged, I was already turning her down. And recently-"

"God you're the epitome of bull shit," she snorted out, snatching her eyes away from me.

But I simply kept going, "Recently my phone has been dead, completely fucking silent, as if I'm trying to keep it quiet enough to hear it just in case it rings from you. Even though I know that phone call isn't coming any time soon. Even though I know I'm just wasting my god damn time. It's completely fucking quiet, just for you."

"And you expect me to believe that?" She demanded, snapping her eyes back to me with a glare.

I tossed my hand with a small laugh, "No, why the hell would I expect that. That would be easy. When the fuck have you ever been easy to deal with. But despite that, I still work for you like I'm trying to make a living."

She continued to glare at me, but I took my final steps towards her with my gaze steady and unwavering. I leaned down slowly, eyes falling to her lips when she didn't pull away. And as the inches began to slowly disappear, I watched as the fight seeped away from her rigid agitated posture as I mumbled, "I don't know why you're so concenred. I'd waste a life time working for you."

She practically melted the closer I got, but just as I was closing the centimeters left, she pulled away and stopped me mid motion with a hand at my chest.

I paused with a frown pulling my lips, confused. My eyes flickered back up to hers, and suddenly I saw it.

The hardening in them, like steal ice.

Her words were quiet and firm as she repeated softly, "Why did you call, Sakura?"

My eyebrows furrowed as I leaned back, standing in front of her in confusion. To say I was surprised was an understatement, I may have been obvious with how I acted but Ino was too in her own right. This was clockwork for us. Every fight always led to a makeup fuck. Every blow was always made up for a moan. We didn't bother stretching it out, there was no point. I couldn't comprehend what the hell was so different now.

Shaking my head, I answered truthfully this time around, "Because I missed you-"

"Can you stop and tell me the real reason? I'm so sick of this."

The cutting edge in her tone was throwing me off. Frowning deeply, I shook my head and asked in honest to god curiosity, "Sick of what, Ino?"

"This back and forth. This pretending that I'm not just some girl you fuck on the side like every other one," she replied with her face completely blank of features.

Which was incredible, because mine had to be betraying exactly what I was thinking. I frowned deeply, "Ino, I don't know what else you want. Everything I've been saying-"

"Is complete fucking bullshit."

My face twisted as I stared at her. Within a split second, I realized she was serious and I was fucking stunned. I licked my lips with a shake of my head, "You're gonna say that with a straight face? Like you honestly believe it?"

"Oh, I completely believe that you're a liar. But I would admit, you had me going for awhile."

I laughed loudly, unable to believe she was going to spit this bullshit again, "Had you going where, Ino? What did I possibly fool you with?"

"All of this. Make believing that whatever was going on wasn't some fucking game to you."

I snorted, "When?When have you _ever_ believed in _this_. When weren't you doubting me every two seconds. Every time I turned around. Every fucking time I didn't so much as _breathe_ in you direction."

"In between all the times you were proving me right," she spat back. "Between every girl you were fucking at some party. Between every drink in your hand at the ready to get plastered without giving the slightest of fuck for everyone else."

"Jesus fucking Christ, Ino."

"Right? It took me forever to open my eyes-"

"To what!" I shouted, losing myself in my frustration and impatience. I glared at her with jaw set, "What do you fucking see right now, with your eyes supposedly wide open? What's so fucking obvious that _I'm_ missing!?"

"That you are a self destructing inebriated disaster that literally destroys everything in your path!"

As her words echoed within the dark room, bouncing through the empty house, I felt them strike me in the chest. And the only thing I could do was stand there mutely and stare.

But she didn't stop there.

"You're the definition of drunk. The epitome of no self control or consequence. You do whatever you want, whenever you want, without a single thought of what would happen afterwards. You're a toxic god damn waste land Sakura, and everyone and everything that literally comes near you is bound fester. And whatever this is, is just another example of you not giving a shit."

Her words brought complete and utter silence. Even the crickets outside grew quiet.

Yet within my chest, my heart started to hammer loudly. It slammed against my rib cage in fury and anger as I felt myself begin to shake. I struggled to unlock my jaw, which mashed my teeth together so ferociously they were practically cracking under pressure.

In an effort to control myself, I took step back from Ino.

And then took another.

And with the extra space given to me, I could clearly see the picture painted before me. Just as she said, it was a portrait of the disaster waiting to happen.

But it didn't stop me. What type of self destructing disaster would I be if I veered off course?

I licked my lips with a soft laugh void of amusement passing between them. Looking up at her, I said quietly, "You know what Ino, you're right. Every single word of it, you have me pegged. Funny thing is, I already knew this. More amusing than that though? Hearing it from you. Like you got dealt the short end of the stick from this entire thing. But as always man, you're the same little fucking brat in elementary school."

"Like you're not the one acting like some god damn child with no-"

"You had a fucking boyfriend," I cut her off, staring her dead in the eye, "He was right there the entire time in front of our face. His tail wagging, ready to please and pout when you didn't give him attention. And guess what Ino, you spread your legs anyway. Boy was all over you, begging for that shit, but who did you spread your legs for?"

"Fuck you-"

"That's right," I cut off again with a hard glare, "Me. You spread them nice and wide and moaned my name in ways that would make a nun blush. You scratched at _my_ back, snatched at _my_ hair, begged me to curl _my_ fingers inside of you as I fucked you as hard as I could for your very own pleasure, and you're not the least bit phased by it at all. In fact, you were brave enough to invite me over again tonight, like I'm not blind enough to notice Kiba isn't here. Last time I actually saw the dude was when I was fucking you in his bathroom. But you? I can constantly be seen with you behind his back. And every time we are together, you don't have single look of guilt on your face. Which is insane. I mean, I run through girls like water, but even I would be too embarrassed to show my face knowing how much of a slut-"

The speed and swiftness Ino used to whirl herself from the bed and snap her hand high was unnatural.

But my ability to catch her wrist mid motion was even more so.

Her chest heaved with her eyes wild with fury, but I only stared down at her. Emotionless. Her open palm quickly shut into a fist as she attempted to yank away from my grip, but I steeled my hold as I forced her close to me.

"Get the fuck out, Sakura," she snarled.

I didn't so much as flinch as I muttered, "No."

"That wasn't a fucking choice. I said get the fuck out, and I swear to god if you even _think_ of trying to call-"

"How does it feel, honestly?" I interrupted, unfazed by her glare. "Thinking that I think the worst of you, how does it feel? Stings right?"

"Let go of me," she demanded, ignoring the question as she continued to yank.

I let my grip fall from her wrist, and not even a second passed before the deafening crack echoed the room following by a piercing ring as my cheek began to flare with pain. But despite that, I barely budged. I only stood there, staring down at her as she heaved in breath after breath.

Watching her with dead eyes, I muttered, "You know, maybe you never looked at me unbaised, but at least you were modest about it. And maybe I did notice every frown you had on your face as I fucked around with girls, drank too much, and smoked, but I was okay with pretending you didn't. Just like I'm okay with pretending with a lot of shit. Like I wasn't the one being played straight up in my face."

"Even if I was playing, you seemed to had handled it well. Like I didn't notice how much you gave a shit with every girl you were with when I turned around," Ino spat back.

I cracked a smile, "Do you hear yourself man. I go on about how you fuck around behind your boyfriends back-"

"And I'm pointing out how often you fucked around behind mine," she cut off with a short laugh. "I'm pointing out how much of a hypocrite you are, and your idiot enough to keep judging me."

"Oh, so you're fucking upset about being judged, but you were all for telling me about myself two seconds ago," I laughed as well. "Man I swear to god you're so fucking twisted and dense. If you would, for three whole seconds, stop thinking you're the one getting played maybe you'd realize I haven't been _fucking with anyone."_

"Like I didn't _just_ call you while you were with a girl _twenty minutes ago_."

"And I told you nothing fucking happened!" I practically shouted.

"Why the fuck would I believe that?"

"Why wouldn't you!" I demanded with boom in my voice, "What have I done to you for you _not_ to believe me."

"Sakura after the hundreds of girls I've seen you with and watched all the shit you've done behind their closed doors," she began, but I cut in.

"Yes, to them! I don't give a shit about them, they aren't important-"

"Exactly. That's exactly what I'm saying. You've treated them like trash, like fucking nothing, and you expect me to believe I'm supposed to be different?"

"Yes, because you are!" I racked my hand through my hair, unable to figure out how to simplify it any more.

"Am I? Really? Let's think about difference between me and them. They are only around for a quick fuck, a main entree with your cold beer. I bet I couldn't even count on one hand how many times we were drunk when we fucked. And when you're done playing around with, you leave. Funny how I only found out a few weeks ago what college you planned on going to."

My head jerked back, "You think I'm leaving because this shit doesn't mean anything?"

"I think you're leaving because whatever this was, wasn't shit enough to amount to much. I think this whole thing started up because you already knew you weren't going to be here anyway, so what was the harm and foul?"

"I asked you straight up what college I should go to, why the fuck are you suddenly pretending to care now?" I spat in disbelief.

"No you mistake my point making for actual feelings of the matter," Ino snapped back. "I don't give a single fuck where you decide to go Sakura, in all honesty that's the _only_ thing I wanted to say tonight. You can go two time zones over, and have a great fucking time doing it and I still wouldn't give a shit. But before you leave the least you can do is straight up tell me how all of this didn't mean shit to you in the first place."

I stormed over to her, and she didn't so much as blink. Inches apart, I leaned down and muttered between the grit of my teeth, "Are you that fucking jealous to believe you don't mean shit to me, Ino? Why the fuck do you think I'm here right now? Why else do I answer every fucking snap from you? Just fucking admit it, Ino. You're going to miss your little lap dog. Might as well ask me to stay.'

"Go where ever your hearts content," she said with a sweet smile.

My fists curled, "So I don't give a shit enough about this to leave, but you don't give a shit enough to ask me to stay."

Ino only shrugged, "I guess we both don't care about this now, huh?"

I shook my head, biting out, "Look in my eyes and tell me to leave then, Ino."

Her gaze locked with mine in an instant and her lips parted with out hesitation, "Please, Sakura. As far as college goes, leav-"

Before she could even think about finishing her sentence, I had her pinned onto the bed. I hovered her, my jaw aching with how locked it was. As my body remained completely still, my fingers began to curl painfully slow at her wrists.

She watched me from her back as I muttered, "Stop fucking with me then, Ino. Stop calling me up like you miss me and stop glancing at me when we hang out like you almost want to beg for me to pay you some attention. You feel _so_ played right now and I supposedly did you wrong. Well up until I leave, don't bother talking to me. I'm done with your shit."

"That's why you're here Sakura," she said with a shattering fucking smile, "So we both can to cut this off."

My fingers flinched tighter as I leaned down to her, watching her steady eyes as I muttered, "Just tell me to fucking stay, Ino."

"Just admit this wasn't shit to you, Sakura."

God what the fuck was happening.

I chase after this girl all my life, and the split second I felt I had her in my grip she was already slipping between my fingers. This couldn't be my luck, my life. This dumb heart breaking bull shit couldn't be fucking real.

If it was, she wouldn't be kissing me back. As my lips moved with hers and my knee between her spread legs, she would have stopped me. Pushed me off. Told me to go fuck myself and how she didn't want to see me again.

So this had to be just another fight. This had to be something I could fix with sex, because that's all we fucking were apparently. We didn't have any fucking substance or depth. We were as shallow and petty as the insults we spat at each other every night for some stupid ass reason. We were literally nothing but a thing to do for fun.

I mean, that's what she believed. It was clear with every second she pulled away to breathe all the while refusing to tell me to stay. To whisper that she needed me here with her. Instead all she did was fucking claw at my shoulders and hitch in a breath.

"Ino," I growled in impatience.

Her fingers only flinched deeper into my skin, as if drawing blood would stop me from demanding. But I refused tonight. I refused to get the short end of the stick after making her cum countless of times. After working so hard to make her scream every single time I found her alone with no one else looking. Despite what she felt and thought, I gave her every fucking thing she wanted, and still I got nothing from the trade.

I made her see stars, and she made sure I was focused only on her.

I covered her mouth as she started to scream, and she covered up our sessions from the boyfriend she couldn't seem to leave.

I've been getting played blatantly, in my face, and all I wanted in return was for her to at least pretend she wanted me for two fucking seconds. Like all this chasing was mutual. That me pathetically staring after her wasn't one sided, but she still had the nerve to only part her lips to breathe out my name as my fingers slipped inside of her.

She continued to moan without the slightest hint of ever admitting she wanted me here with her.

Which is why I was so frustrated, so desperate. Because she's tugged me along harder then she was tugging at my shirt right now to take off, but couldn't be as straight forward any other time, specifically when we weren't fucking around. But I was the one playing her?

I was the one that wasn't being straight forward?

How obvious could I get with my fingers curling inside of her. How couldn't she tell what I wanted as I stayed at her neck, sucking on her skin as my free hand dragged up her shirt. What else did she want from me, there was nothing else I could physically do to make her believe.

All that was left was for her to fucking admit she wanted me to stay, and I fucking knew I could prove how much she meant to me.

But as her shirt was ripped off, and I started down at her heaving chest, I knew the way her head tilted with a rock of her hips meant she would never admit she needed me. And once again, just as it has been since we were fucking kids, I realized just how out of reach she was.

So I continued to fuck her as some comfort.

Knowing that just like any other night she was going to run back to that boyfriend of hers like I didn't exist. And she was going to do it knowing that whatever the fuck was happening with us was over.

Funny how she can let go of it so easy while I was the one curling inside of her, almost desperately trying to drag her back as I watched her eyes stare at the ceiling, one last time seeing stars I knew only I could make appear.

And just like that, it was done.

She came for the first time without calling my name.

And I watched her do so knowing she couldn't keep this shit up with me anymore.

I pulled my fingers out slowly and listened to her heaving breath in complete silence.

And with a shaking curl of fists I pulled away and left her room.

Not saying a single word.

* * *

 **First off, please don't mind all my mistakes. I'm just now getting back at writing, and it's been a struggle.**

 **On the plus side, as revenge, I would like to point out that this story is just about wrapped up.**

 **Timeline wise, this is where it all ends in a couple of chapters.**

 **So, Kat, you won't be able to debt me with this story anymore. Jerk.**

 **Anyway, seriously, this is just about finished. Two maybe 3 chapters tops and it's all finished. And after that, it tumbles on to another story. Hazaaa, this will be like my all of 4 stories I've finished.**

 **Read, review, tell me what ya think.**

 **Gonna try to be more active with this, so cross your fingers I post again soon**

 **Shycadet loves. Out.**


End file.
